


The Silvery Wolf/銀狼探長

by Williamchu



Series: Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, wolf - Freeform, 正劇向
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu
Summary: Lestrade是擁有漫長生命的稀少狼族，他從未被凡人見識過此秘密，直至他在當探長時遇見了Sherlock，然後是英國地下政府－Mycroft，干預了他平淡、孤寂的生活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 莫名其妙的AU設定→BUG可能有。  
> 劇情正向文，橫跨S1-S4。→慢熱，作者現實生活頗忙碌，何時能更能END說不定。  
> 主觀式的角色定位→OOC可能有，但作者會努力。  
> 不會有任何案件推理→作者腦弱。  
> 有著一個沒人性的控制狂Mycroft。
> 
> ※狼族設定：以和平為重的種族，壽命約有一千五百年到兩千年不等，體型比成馬再更大一點，能夠變化成人類，可改變人類時的年齡外貌，不喜爭奪，各自保有森林領地，少有爭鬥，單獨狩獵，以大型動物為主食，他們可以變成類似普通犬類的大小，但多數的正統狼族並不喜愛，當狼族在人類型態身受重傷或失去深愛伴侶時，會無法控制的轉變成狼族。而狼族為終身伴侶制，一旦愛上再無他人可替代，有時會稱作命定。
> 
> ※狼族歷史：在人猿進化成人類開始出現文明社會型態時，有許多狼族好奇人類社會，開始同步生活，並且和人類繁衍後代（這樣的狼族讓其餘狼族所痛心，因為通常最後只能孤單老死），但後代幾乎都是普通人類－可通常此人類都有不凡氣質和特別之處，引領著人類社會的進步－只有少數會變成不完全狼族，成為人類傳說中的狼人，但壽命和人類相同。
> 
> 因此狼族分裂，一小派是隨人類社會居住，一派是維持血統純正，在兩派商討過後，決定互不干涉生活。Lestrade的父母並不屬於任何一派，只是彼此扶持，維持好自己的領地並生下Lestrade。

一聲獵槍槍響劃破森林的寂靜，受驚的鳥兒拍打著翅膀趕緊離開騷動之地，槍聲是進攻的號角，伴隨著人群急躁的腳步聲及帶頭者夾雜恐懼的怒吼，可他們卻撲了一場空，原以為是據點的地方早已空無一物，帶頭者憤怒的往天空連發好幾槍。

身形巨大的銀狼趴伏在另一隱密的窩中，牠懶懶的抖著耳朵聽著外面的騷動，直至領頭者大聲慫恿著要其餘人連同那隻怪物將森林燒盡，牠不禁迅速站起，原以為只要不被找到他們便會放棄―人類為了自己果真越來越瘋狂。

牠衝出安全之地，思索著該如何應付火力強大的武器，一轉眼，牠悄聲無息的躍出樹林內，啣走領頭者，所有人對這突如其來的奇襲毫無防備，銀狼只覺後頭是一陣猛烈的槍擊，而他口中的這人，早已在被牠抓走的瞬間掉了武器。

在肯定後頭追上需要一段時間後，牠將口中的人往地上一甩，對方早已嚇得屁滾尿流，銀狼開口，用人類的語言說著話、低沉且渾厚的嗓音震懾大地：「我會離去，前提是你們不准動這片森林，」銀狼露出尖牙，喉裡滾著低吼，「要不然我會殺了你們所有人。」

領頭者呆滯的點頭，被此幕震驚的說不出話來，或許是從未看過動物開口說話、更何況是極為巨大的狼。牠清楚聽見人群追上的聲音，望向遠方，又回過頭來，「請務必遵守約定，我並不想殺了你們。」

塵土飛揚，又平靜的緩緩飄落，那隻銀狼在剎那間離去，以極快的速度奔馳出森林，消失於正逐漸灰暗下來的遙遠地平線。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg Lestrade.

這是父母在學習人類語言後賜與他的名字，而他的父母在好幾百年前早已過世，有幾次，他試著離開家鄉去尋找同族都一無所獲，因此放棄了尋找同族的希望，僅僅是窩在森林內，同伴便是壽命於他如蜉蝣的動物們。

上次和人類的追逐戰過後，他已明白人類再也無法容忍像他這樣的存在，過去會稱呼狼族為森林守護者的世界已經消失，為了自保，他只得轉變成人類型態，跟他們一起生存，並了解人類的社會制度。

為了取得身分證明，他不得不去改變自身的年齡樣貌，畢竟沒有人類可以如同他活的如此長久，然而每過一陣子他就得假裝死亡，轉換成另一身份。

而在最近一次的身份上，他難得的使用了真正的名字，並且繼續從事他進入人類社會後就特別喜愛的職業―警察，長久時光累積下來的經驗（幾百年的時間）及突出的破案速度（可跟動物交談的能力有時會派上用場），他很快的升上了探長，卻也止步於此。

人類眼中渴望的權力他毫無興趣，只有幾次是為了守護自己的森林，在最近一次得到永久不被開發的保障後，他立刻離開那個身份，因為在人類的上流社會中打滾，太不符合他的本性。

但也正因死守著探長這個職位，他才會遇到世界上僅有的一位諮詢偵探―Sherlock Holmes，Lestrade見識多廣，但遇到像Sherlock這樣的人類，說真的，極為罕見。


	2. Chapter 2

那天並不是個好天氣，厚重灰暗的雲層覆蓋住整個天空，Lestrade的小組風風火火的趕到案發現場―一條陰暗小弄，一名男子躺在暗紅的血泊之中被開腸剖肚，頸部也被刀刃砍過，一股濃重的鐵繡味和屍體開始腐敗的氣味飄散在空氣中。

他感受到這附近徘徊著人類氣息，隱密在巷弄深處―是兇手再次回到案發現場？Lestrade邊吩咐著下屬邊思考著是否該去尋找那人，他戴上手套，正要蹲下身子檢查死者卻忽地抬頭，身旁的DS則是一臉不解看著長官。

「犯人是他的兒子。」

從暗處走出一位瘦弱青年，臉色慘白且雙頰略為凹陷，但他的雙眼裡反透出一股不可忽視的精光，探長的下屬一見他出現，正慌忙的撲上前想抓住這看似瘋子的毒蟲―是的，對方身上的毒品氣味雖淡，可仍逃不過他靈敏的鼻子―然而，探長抬起手，反倒制止了下屬。

捲髮青年怔了一瞬，Lestrade則是直盯著他瞧，對青年給予他的反應似乎並不意外。

「你從其他探長那聽過我。」青年使用的不是疑問句。

Lestrade只是聳肩，他用眼色示意部屬繼續剛才的調查，儘管對方不太情願，依舊點頭表示明白，只是指揮完其餘人後並未離開此地。

他將目光移至青年，「你的名字？」

青年臉上浮現不可思議的表情－Lestrade多年後回想起，有點後悔為何沒用手機捕捉這關鍵畫面－卻也在轉瞬間回復冷靜，似乎在此場合下的這種問句對他來說是第一次。

「Sherlock Holmes.諮詢偵探。」

對於對方少見的名字和職業名稱玩味地瞇細了眼，「蘇格蘭場的DI G.Lestrade.」

Lestrade伸出了手，Sherlock迅速的握上：「人們在工作上的合作時會握手。」

一直站在Lestrade身旁的女性DS正要反駁，他再次制止了她，「Donovan，等等。」

他頓了頓，並沒有正面回應Sherlock所說的『合作』觀點。

「在聽完你說的話，孩子，」Sherlock因這稱呼而皺起了眉頭，Lestrade倒是不以為意繼續說下去，「說服我，要不然，你會再進一次拘留所。」

Sherlock立刻一掃前時的虛弱，藍綠色雙瞳中的光芒比先前更加明亮四射，他邊說邊大步走到死者旁，開始就死者身上的一切線索推理出他的結論，Lestrade只是靜靜地聽，靜靜地記下筆記，在Sherlock快跟部屬吵起時分開雙方。

「Sir！你真的要依據他的話去做事？」

Donovan指著一臉冷漠的Sherlock震驚地詢問長官，Lestrade靜默了幾秒，腦袋裡只浮現一個念頭－如果能更快速抓到逍遙法外的兇手，這何嘗不是一件好事？

他看向部屬嚴肅地向對方下了命令：「按照剛剛的調查結果去申請死者兒子家的搜索令，要是證據充分，立即逮捕帶回審問，沒有甚麼可以質疑的。」

Donovan一時語塞，氣憤地帶著部分員警離去，Sherlock看到這幕勾起了嘴角。

「別高興得太早，」Lestrade平淡的說著，「如果不是如你說的那樣，等等被抓的就是你。」

Sherlock收起了笑，看向第一次接納他意見的探長，「你知道不會，」偵探語氣裡總帶有絕對的自信，接著他轉變語調，嘲諷地看向其他在場的員警：「看來，蘇格蘭場裡不盡是空帶著頭腦工作的笨蛋。」

Lestrade對於此句發言並不意外，他有從其他探長那知道這小子的嘴有吐出過更難以入耳的話，他環抱起雙臂，轉變了話題：「話說，諮詢偵探？」

Sherlock再次勾起嘴角，「當你們無法破案時，可向我來尋求協助。」

Lestrade靜靜的看著他，感受到他自傲下的孤獨，感受到他冷漠下的防備，感受到他被困在世俗的標準之中無法展現自身才智－人類總是對異類特別排擠、特別厭惡，即使對方是同類，擁有著極為美好的天賦，也難以被賞識、難以被肯定。

在心中嘆了口氣，他不禁有些心疼這孩子，或許他可以盡點棉薄之力，更何況，可以讓更多無辜喪命的生命得已有個出口。

「給我你的聯絡方式，但同時，請戒了毒品，我無法和一個癮君子擁有合作關係。」

Sherlock飛快地回絕，「不－」

「那你可以去找其他探長試試－你口中空帶著腦袋工作的笨蛋。」Lestrade堅決地望進Sherlock的眼底，「這是我的合作協議，你要不要讓步隨你。」

Sherlock再次迅速開口：「我要上次Eva White案的資料。」

「這不是交易，Sherlock，這是在合作關係下基本的互信原則。」

Lestrade說完，開始指揮著剩餘人力將屍體帶回，Sherlock則是不發一語的轉身離去，Lestrade盯著對方的背影，知道他一定會再出現，是好是壞卻不敢肯定。

最後，受害者的兒子被證實是兇手，Donovan一臉不可思議地聽著兒子的自首之言，因為和Sherlock那時所說的過程相同，毫無錯誤。

XXXXXXXXXX

Lestrade在第三天寫完結案報告－天殺的，他最恨的工作就是呆坐在電腦前寫報告－裏頭並無那位自稱諮詢偵探的存在，他搔了搔頭，要不是有Sherlock在一開始給了正確的方向，這案子絕對會花上更多的時間。

Lestrade交上報告後將Sherlock的事暫且擱下，繼續過著他平淡的生活，直至有天吃完午餐回到蘇格蘭場，下屬告知他拘留所所長有事相找。

「……有個叫Sherlock Holmes的說你可以保他出去，Lestrade你認識他？」

那稀奇又古怪的姓名立刻喚起他三個月前的記憶，「我知道他。」那毛頭小子……Lestrade頓了頓，「他為何被抓？」

「Herry探長帶來的，說是擅闖犯罪現場，妨礙公務，且有犯罪嫌疑。」

Lestrade聽到此回覆心底鬆了口氣，「好，我現在過去。」

他用了點人情才將Sherlock放出來，他們一起走離拘留所，發現對方氣色稍好且圓潤起來的面孔，Lestrade放心的笑了。

「你上次說的Eva White案，我可以帶資料給你。」Lestrade無所謂的說著。

Sherlock勾起嘴角：「沒讓胖子保我出來果然是對的。」

Lestrade停下腳步，疑惑的問：「胖子？」

「我哥哥。」Sherlock看了一眼攝像頭，又看向Lestrade。

「等等！你還有哥哥？」Lestrade忽地覺得自己是否被利用了。

Sherlock冷冷的說道：「以一個探長來說，你的同情心過於泛濫了，Lestrade。」

Lestrade對這句話無法反駁，不只是對人類、只要是生命，他同樣尊敬、同樣愛護，不過現在，他倒是有想把捲毛小子送回拘留所的衝動。

「甚麼時候給我？」Sherlock冷不防地說道，Lestrade一楞過後，得到的當然是對方的白眼，「Eva White案的資料。」

Lestrade思考著，「三天後，地點－」Sherlock立即說道：「我那裏。」

「甚麼？我怎知道你那裏是哪裏？」

「簡訊，所以，給我電話號碼。」Sherlock的表情越來越不耐煩。

這次，他留了電話給Sherlock，只是在往後的日子接到Sherlock的奪命連環簡訊時，他都不禁想回到過去阻止這個當下，然後把Sherlock一拳揍飛。

Lestrade在隔天就收到Sherlock的騷擾簡訊，清楚短捷的電子音第一聲響起時，他並不以為意，仍觀察著眼前平躺的屍體，直至第二第三接連的聲音，不只引起他的注意更讓身旁下屬們的視線一同聚焦於他的褲袋。

眉頭深皺的拿起手機，只見螢幕大大顯示著一個英文字：『BORING.』在此期間又是一封，同樣的字母於前，隨後跟著一人的姓名：『Eva White.』

Lestrade毫不猶豫的指示Donovan繼續調查，走離現場，按下通話鍵，單調的鈴響幾乎只迴盪在耳邊一次。

「Sherlock，我明明說過是三天後，現在我也無法將案件拿給你。」

「我今天就要！更何況那案子簡單至極，我半小時即能完成，Lestrade，你的小腦袋究竟要花多久時間？」

「嘿，小子，你不想要資料可以直說，我很樂意，要不就給我安靜到晚上七點，再把你家地址傳給我。」

Lestrade掛斷電話，再次進入犯罪現場，專心投入於工作中，等到Lestrade意識到身體的飢餓攻擊著他脆弱的胃已是晚上六點半，他下令停止調查，讓下屬們全部回家好好休息。

處理完一切，吃點東西果腹，Lestrade拿著Eva White的檔案來到Sherlock的住址，一看見對方凌亂的居住環境不禁深深皺起了眉頭，屋內更隱隱瀰漫著刺鼻的化學味，讓他靈敏的嗅覺有些承受不住。

Sherlock一看見Lestrade動作迅速地拿走後者手上的紙袋，開始專注地看著案件資料。

「Sher、」

「Shut up，Lestrade。」

探長忍住心中怒火，他轉而將注意力放在對方的住所。

看起來他口中的哥哥並未和他住在一起。

流理檯上的實驗用品肯定是那令人厭惡的味道來源。

Lestrae走向那些器具，隨手打開一旁的冰箱，只見一隻斷手平躺在內，Lestrade愣了一下，猛烈的轉過頭要質問無禮的捲髮青年時，反倒是對方以驚人的語速開口。

「那是巴茲醫院死者的手，我拿回來做實驗。」Sherlock將文件隨手丟在桌上，闔上眼，將雙掌合起抵在下巴－Holmes標準的思考姿勢，但此時的探長對此一無所知。

「What？」Lestrade瞪大雙眼盯著陷入自己思緒的偵探，對方似乎無意再有其他答覆，他恢復了原先表情，闔上冰箱門，再次努力的聞了聞空氣中的各種氣味，看了一眼Sherlock房內的垃圾桶，隨後便走離對方雜亂的住所。

感受到清新空氣的Lestrade不禁勾起嘴角，走向最近的一家中式餐館，點了兩份中式餐盒。

Sherlock對於Lestrade的再出現似是感到些微的意外－當然，Sherlock只顯露一瞬間的訝異，大約0.01秒－畢竟對方手中拎著兩份從WAKE中式餐館買回來的餐盒。

「鑒於我多年在警界中打滾的經驗－」Lestrade用一隻手推開了桌上雜亂的物品，騰出兩個空位。

「也才13年。」

不，至少幾百年了，小子。Lestrade在內心默默的反駁著，「我的直覺是，你值得我的信任。」

Sherlock瞥了忽然真情吐露的探長一眼，再次恢復成原本的姿勢，沒有絲毫要和探長一起享用晚餐的意思。

Lestrade隨手拉了張小椅子，死盯著Sherlock。「Sherlock，吃飯。」

堅定的眼神執著於Sherlock淡漠的臉上，如果Lestrade能夠用眼神傳遞熱量，偵探現在肯定成了一團火球，但他就是沒辦法，所以Sherlock只是微睜開一隻眼，又閉了回去。

Lestrade最終放棄了，不過他內心也暗暗的在一張名為如何應付Sherlock的清單中記上一筆－給他案子前一定要叫他先把該吃的食物吃完。

探長站起身，拿走了自己的晚餐。

「我走了，小子，記得吃飯。順道一提，這案子你有線索了一定要聯絡我，不要給我私自行動。」

高傲的捲髮青年一樣一點回應都沒有，Lestrade也不在意，轉身踏離了讓他的鼻子極為不適的環境。

但Lestrade並沒有想到當時的這個行為以及接下來和青年的合作－是的，他們最終合作了，儘管Sherlock更愛用諮詢這個詞－讓他原本平淡、孤寂的生活慢慢有了轉變。


	3. Chapter 3

只要Lestrade身份穩定，在工作期間除非有大案子發生，要不他一定會排除萬難，在月底排休三天，回去看看他的森林、他的同伴，曾有許多人詢問他三天連假是否要一起出去，而他必定婉拒，同事間的猜疑他也隨風而去，畢竟他們總會有說不完的八卦和無限想象，況且真相在每個人類嘴裡幾乎都會成為不同形貌的圖畫。

「嗨，大夥們。」

Lestrade還未轉變回銀狼，肩上早被松鼠們佔滿，小兔子們圍繞著他轉，樹上的鳥兒開始哼起歌，許多動物停駐在Lestrade的窩前，向這位長久以來保護著森林的銀狼致敬。

「Gray、Bill、Authur……」Lestrade一一叫出所有停在他肩上松鼠的名字，「先離開點，」他擺著手臂，示意腳邊的兔子們也離他遠一點，「孩子們，你們也是。」

確認沒有動物會被他傷到後，他褪去了所有衣物放在窩的一旁，閉上雙眼，關於銀狼的一切從心而起、從口而出，伴隨一聲嘹亮的狼吟仰起了頭，臉漸成獸型，白牙越發銳利，如星燦般銀亮的毛皮自皮膚底層冒出，尾椎處跟頭頂長出尾和耳，越來越加巨大的身型使他趴伏而下，再次睜眼，Lestrade已成了比成馬還大的巨狼。

牠呼出極長一口氣，因人類型態的束縛總使牠不太舒適，而所有動物幾乎是在同時圍靠上Lestrade，一起趴伏下來，享受這安心的存在。現下，一直是牠最喜愛的時刻，和動物比起來，人類雖然有趣，可是心性過於複雜，單純的孩子並不多見，牠時常得仰賴著自身的直覺去判斷眼前的笑究竟是真是假、是誠心還是面具。

感受著徐徐涼風和森林芬芳，父母至小扶養牠長大的地方至始未曾改變，稍稍移動成更加舒適的姿勢，欲闔上雙眼，卻感受到清脆的樹枝斷裂聲混著人類的氣息乘風而至。

百年前做的陷阱果然有點勉強，下次來改良一下好了。但他們是怎麼會往這……啊、轉化時的狼吟……該死。

聲響越來越近，身旁的動物們警覺不對，開始四散而去，牠迅速站起―這裡不能被發現―往放置衣服的地方跑時轉變成人類型態，並年輕化至少年時期―為了靈活的手腳跟充沛的體力。

「Rory，」一頭鷹從樹梢飛至Lestrade的面前，「幫我確認入侵者的方位，他們是跟著我來的，我要把他們帶離這裡。」

鷹旋即高飛而去，Lestrade闔上眼仔細聽著森林內的聲響，忽地一聲高昂的鷹叫從東北方傳來，距離已在危險邊緣，Lestrade幾乎在同時睜眼，邁開步伐衝刺進樹叢，茂盛的植物並未減緩他的速度，俐落的身影、敏捷的腳步使他迅速到達Rory所在的地點。

他退遠了距離並變化成正確的年齡，故意弄出聲響，大聲的開口碎唸：「居然甚麼都沒抓到！今天可真倒楣……回家算了！」從上個禮拜就開始斷斷續續監視他的兩名男子身體明顯一震，訝異的四目相對。

Lestrade疑惑自己為何會被監視，但他未想過與他們正面交鋒，面對人類他無意傷害、也無意被知曉真實身份，且更加危險的是―人類可怕的武器，或許被傷害的反而是他。

依賴此型態緩慢走出森林已是三小時後的事情了，現下太陽早已慢慢西下，身後保持著距離的其中一名男子早已繞道超越他，早他半小時前到達此地並將他們的交通工具開遠。

Lestrade坐上越野機車，套上黑皮外套及手套，目光盯著眼前廣大的森林，嘆了口氣―第一次，他只來了一天就被迫離去―再抬頭，他看見Rory在天空翱翔的身影，一聲明亮的鷹叫告訴動物們森林之主即將離去。

戴上安全帽，引擎陣陣低吼，一個迅速的腳踏，地上的沙土飛揚，模糊了Lestrade離去的身影。

XXXXXXXXXX

Lestrade在此處並未有房子，所以他只能搭乘歐洲之星回去―是的，Lestrade的森林位處法國，父親是在法國出生的狼族，二戰時期他曾為了自家森林的安全而冒險進入德國希特勒軍隊的高層內部，是Lestrade一生中不太願去回想的記憶之一。

當在歐洲之星上的Lestrade，再次嗅聞到關於那兩名跟蹤者的氣味－正坐在斜後方的位子，他壓住怒火，思考如何在未來的日子擺脫掉這兩名跟蹤者，並找出為何被跟蹤的原因，沒想到兩天後，他走進Sherlock在蒙古塔街的公寓，高傲的小鬼不費吹灰之力就幫他找到了主使者。

「你複吸了。」Lestrade一踏進門看見倒躺在地板上的Sherlock，語氣生硬的丟下這一句結論。

Sherlock臉色蒼白、迷茫的看向探長，在眼神終於聚焦後，只是懶懶的丟了一句：「案子？」

探長忍住一拳揍向對方的衝動，拉起了Sherlock，放倒在沙發上：「Sherlock，東西在哪？」Sherlock微微勾了嘴角又倏地消失，對於Lestarde的問題沒有要回答的意思。

「你這不要命的小子。」Lestrade咬緊牙關恨恨的說道，努力靠著靈敏的嗅覺從漂浮各種化學刺激味道的室內找出那可恨的物件，最終在房間的多處角落翻出各式各樣的毒品以及在一本被挖空的書內找到注射針頭。

「你真該去緝毒組而不是刑事組。」Sherlock冷哼了一聲。

Lestrade不予理會，隨手將針頭和毒品丟進了袋子，看向似乎稍微清醒點的捲毛小子。

「Sherlock，這樣的事情再被我發現第二次，」Lestrade慎重的說著，「你就等著進戒毒所，不要挑戰我的底線。」

聽到戒毒所Sherlock的眼神暗了下來，「你沒資格管我吸不吸毒，Lestrade，」灰綠的雙眼冷冷的看著探長，「我要案件。」

Lestrade環抱起雙臂，同樣冷硬的回覆：「跟之前說的一樣，有毒品就沒有案件，要案件就給我戒掉這該死的毒品，沒有第二句話。」

「毒品不會影響我腦袋的運作！我仍舊可以幫你破案！」Sherlock迅速坐起身，「就像你剛進來我就知道你被人監控著，主使者是那個可恨的死胖子！」

Lestrade愣了一瞬，「那又怎樣！小鬼！毒品會毀了你的身體！」Lestrade蹲下身一手抓住Sherlock的領子，「我再說一次，要案子就給我戒掉毒品！要不我就直接上報送你去戒毒所！連案子都沒得拿！」

Sherlock惡狠狠的瞪著探長，沒幾秒便用力掙脫了對方，不發一語的把自己窩進沙發內，Lestrade將手中的注射器跟毒品捏緊。

「Sherlock，我走了。」Lestrade將剛剛走進來時拿的餐盒放在桌上，「好好吃飯，等你戒掉那該死的東西再來找我。」

Lestrade步離了公寓，腦中還在思索著Sherlock的狀況，只見一台低調優雅的黑色捷豹正緩緩駛在他的身邊，探長見狀皺起眉頭並停下腳步，後座的車門緩慢開啟，一位深具魅力的女子雙手捧著手機，微笑的看向他－此趟車程女子只正眼看了他這一次。

「Mr.Lestrade，請上車。」

Lestrade腦海中一閃而過Sherlock剛剛吐出的話語－『就像你剛進來我就知道你被人監控著，主使者是那個可恨的死胖子！』－他毫不猶豫的坐上車，等著看看另一個Holmes會是什麼樣子。

Lestrade被帶到一個空曠的廢棄工廠，一位身著三件套西裝的男子站在中央以一把被收齊的黑傘做為支撐點倚靠著，臉上的表情捉摸不定，而在如此長久的生命經驗之下，這樣的情況並不使他恐懼，因此他雙手插入風衣口袋，挺直身軀的走到對方面前，毫不畏縮的直視那雙深不可測的灰藍眼眸－肯定就是他了，Sherlock口中的兄長。

「晚上好，探長先生。」

Holmes的臉上出現了一個官方式的笑顏，而探長的腦海中正比對著他和Sherlock的相似之處，除了不時從眼神隱隱透漏出來的傲慢，其餘的地方，Holmes家的長子似乎社會化的非常優異，一個更難對付的天才、同時手握大權－可以派出特工監視他，這可不是誰都做得到。

「晚上好，Mr.Holmes。」Lestrade點頭致意，頓了頓，決定直話直說：「您其實不用這麼大費周章把我帶來這裡，相信以您的能力是可以舒適的坐在蘇格蘭場的沙發椅上與我會談的。」

Holmes聽見Lestrade的回應，不再依靠著雨傘，他站直身體，眼神像隻獵豹般捉住了眼前的銀髮探長。

「探長先生，鄙人只是一名位居英國政府裡的小小公務員罷了，」Lestrade聽到這句話忍不住在腦海裡翻起了大大的白眼，「首先，在此先感謝您這段時間裡對舍弟的照顧。」

又是那個官腔微笑，Lestrade心想，不過得到這個感謝的他一點也不開心，反而皺起眉頭疑惑的看著Holmes。

「然而，Sherlock在你的工作之中，」Holmes拿起黑傘撇了傘尖一眼，隨後一道猜忌的目光直直射向Lestrade，「容我確認，探長先生是否有把Sherlock當作一個……易於升官的踏板？」

這一句問話瞬間狠狠的踩在了Lestrade的底線上，明亮的棕色雙瞳中立刻燃起怒火，但他並沒有被情緒牽著鼻子走，他從風衣口袋中抽出手，環抱起雙臂，毫不退讓的望著Holmes家的長子。

「Holmes兄弟都是如此的戲劇化又易於惹怒任何一個人嗎？我還以為爬到這樣的上位，您會是一個更社會化的Holmes。」公務員皺起眉頭，似乎是不願承認上述話語的某些觀點，「我熱愛現在這個職位，權力對我來說，請容我直白一點－就像一堆狗屎。」Holmes挑起一邊的眉，Lestrade繼續說道：「如果您是擔心Sherlock被我利用，Mr.Holmes，我可以不再跟他聯繫。」

那個官腔的淡笑消失在Holmes的臉上，他微偏了頭，「我無意冒犯，探長先生。」

Holmes緩緩閉起眼，又再次睜開，抿緊了唇，灰藍裡總算出現幾不可見的柔情，「他是我唯一的弟弟，我非常關心他，很明顯地，你在某些時刻會需要他的聰明才智幫你破案，而他也需要一些－」他舉起手隨意揮舞，臉上的神情像是在說著一件令他感到無趣且不想理會的物品，「可以讓他動動腦袋、特殊又刺激的謎題，免於沉溺於那些藥物。」

「是的，如果可以，能將他這樣厲害的天賦運用在破案上面，我非常樂意， **那是因為可以更快速的逮捕到兇手** ，」Lestrade刻意加重語氣，同時他大概也知道眼前這位Holmes是為何而來了，「而我， **或許** ，也可以用案子迫使他戒毒－話說，他又複吸了，相信您應該知道這個嚴重的消息了？」

公務員神情難看了一瞬，他點點頭，「我知道。」眼底盡是沮喪跟嘆息，「探長先生，你曾經讓他戒斷癮頭過，而這次，Sherlock也需要你的幫助。」

Lestrade依然環抱著雙臂，「Mr.Holmes，Sherlock Holmes是 **您的弟弟** 。」

Holmes把弄著手中的雨傘，「你應該可以從他的口中聽出來，」他低頭看了一眼鞋尖，「在他眼裡，我跟他的關係如同敵人而非手足。」Holmes語氣聽起來有些無可奈何。

Lestrade聽了不禁稍稍放鬆防備的姿態，眼前的混帳高官漸漸轉成了只是一個關懷自己親弟但又不知道如何給予幫助的無奈兄長－這兩個聰明的天才怎麼會如此孩子氣？

他在心底嘆了口氣，「所以，你想要讓我幫你弟弟戒斷毒癮，並且在往後的日子持續與他的合作關係？」

公務員眨了眨眼，神情漸漸轉為愉悅，「是的，同時我也希望你能夠定時回報關於Sherlock的相關消息讓我知曉，」Holmes突然走近了一些，從西裝內襯口袋裡取出一張紙，「Sherlock幫助你破案，更能遠離藥物，我則是能夠省點心力不用再時常擔憂他，而你，探長先生，也能得到你應有的酬勞－極高的破案率以及……」他不再說下去，臉上浮現一道充滿善意的假笑，同時遞上紙張。

Lestrade接過對方手中的那張紙，他正眼一看，是一張面額近他兩個月月薪的支票。

他的心瞬間沉到谷底，那個無奈兄長的形象被敲得粉碎，混帳高官重生於他的面前，再次狠踩著他的道德尊嚴跟底線。

「這是什麼？」Lestrade皮笑肉不笑的拿起支票，在Holmes面前揮舞。

「我以為我剛剛已經說的非常明白了，」Holmes的眼神顯現出了輕視，「如果你願意繼續提供案件給Sherlock並定時回報他的相關情報給我，每月都會有相同的金額匯入你的戶頭。」灰藍裡的輕視逐漸轉變成了誘惑，「這對我們三人來說，都將是一個極好的交易，不是嗎？」

Lestrade覺得自己的憤怒在剛剛那個剎那忽地飆到最高點，接著席捲而來的是極為冷冽的平靜，棕色的雙眸不再明亮，反而變的無比暗沉，那道假笑退去，他開口，低沉的嗓音如同絕對的黑暗般穩定又沉重。

「不，我絕對不會給您任何一點有關Sherlock的情報，Mr.Holmes，我照顧他、關心他並不是為了破案率，」Lestrade瞪視著Holmes，他舉高那張紙，在對方的眼前直接將支票撕成兩半，隨後鬆手讓紙片掉在潮濕的地板上，「更不是為了這他媽的、骯髒的錢。」

Lestrade說完正要轉身離去，Holmes的嘴角卻泛起一個危險的微笑，優雅的語調如同一條柔順的絲巾剎那間就勒住Lestrade的脖頸。

「探長先生，位於法國的那片森林對你來說，重要嗎？」

Lestrade硬生生的頓住，他轉過身來，棕色雙眸裡滿是不可置信與詫異。

「你要以此為要脅？」他已沒有那個理智去使用敬稱稱呼眼前這位混帳又卑劣無恥的高官，然而對方卻輕笑著搖頭。

「你看得太過嚴重了，我不過是個小小官員，並無如此的能力可以威脅你。」

Holmes頓了頓，似是在斟酌接下來要說出口的話語，接著看向他的眼神充滿篤定，那個Lestrade想一拳揍爛的官方式笑容再次出現。

「 **狼先生。** 」

Holmes察覺此話一出，眼前銀髮男人的棕色雙眼轉瞬間變了調，那是專心於狩獵、充滿暴戾之氣的眼睛－狼的眼睛，幾乎是本能對於死亡的害怕剎那間竄進Holmes的心裡，但他的腦袋隨即將這個情緒壓了下來，表現出來的動作也只是讓手握雨傘的力道稍稍轉大了些。

Lestrade知道他無法克制的轉變了眼睛和狼牙，確實在某一個瞬間，他想完全轉變威嚇眼前這個不知好歹的人類，可是他克制住了，因為動物性的直覺告訴他，這是個陷阱。

他保留著那雙眼和牙，直視著Holmes：「Mr.Holmes，如果我的森林受到危害，如果我的狼族身份被你散播，」他齜起嘴，露出了尖銳巨大的狼牙，「你也別想再讓Sherlock有變好的一天，我的消失對他來說只會更糟。」

探長深吸口氣，闔上眼再次睜開，是那雙清澈明亮的人類瞳孔。

「你既然了解我是非人，那麼我更不會因為金錢和權力那樣低賤的東西出賣我喜愛的任何人事物，Mr.Holmes，要情報，你自己找你的特工監控去吧！」

Lestrade說完毫不猶豫的轉身大步離去，Holmes望著他的背影，眼神捉摸不定，那位手機不離身的女子靠近了他。

「Sir，狙擊手已撤下，和Lestrade探長下次會面的時間已安排好，待您確認即可。」

Holmes看了一眼手機的訊息，點點頭，「Anthea，持續監控Lestrade探長，確認此人的可靠性和危險性。」

「好的，Sir。」Anthea的手指在手機上迅速地飛舞著，將自家長官剛下達的指令好好地交付下去。

Holmes步向了轎車，輕鬆地甩著他的黑傘，彷彿和探長談話的一切都在預料之內，他優雅的滑入後座，雙掌闔起抵在下巴，將剛剛那雙令他感到恐懼的狼眼牢牢地鎖進思維殿堂的最深處。

瀟然離去的Lestrade躲藏在陰暗的角落內，並將衣服緊緊地綁在身上，他快速轉變成和普通犬類相同大小的狼形，用極快的速度衝刺回家，其實，有些時候他會在都市內這麼做，享受刺激跟難得的奔馳感，但這一次，他並不是為了享受，而是為了釋放那股深沉的怒氣。

牠穿過了特意在自家門上製造的狗洞入口，狠狠地撲咬沙發上的抱枕，尖牙深深陷入抱枕裏頭，用力甩動、用力撕咬，滿滿的棉絮飛舞混雜著銀狼的低吼跟咆嘯，直至整個抱枕都碎爛在地上，瘋狂、暴怒的銀狼才稍稍平靜下來。

牠緩緩走入臥室，輕鬆一躍跳上床，隨即倒躺下來，捲成了球狀，幾世紀以來累積的孤獨感連帶著第一次被人類知曉身分的恐懼襲捲上牠的全身，銀狼忍不住發出一聲嗚咽，迴盪在空蕩蕩的房間內。


	4. Chapter 4

當Mycroft聽見這陣子關於Sherlock的報告時，他難得的挑起了一邊的眉毛。

一位名叫Greg Lestrade的探長接受了自家弟弟的意見，並且以案件來做引誘讓Sherlock戒了毒品。

他看著Greg Lestrade的詳細報告－4歲時被雙親遺棄，至此生活於孤兒院，走完基本學業後，在警校是以第一名成績畢業，自願分配到蘇格蘭場當基層員警，最後升遷成為蘇格蘭場破案率最高的探長，卻也止步於此。

正直、勇敢、溫和、忠誠－Mycroft所認為愚蠢的總和，在Lestrade探長身上都能看見，公務員微翹起嘴角，這是容易控制的第一要素。

_但有些地方不太對勁。_

Mycroft微微皺起眉頭，看著Lestrade的家具擺設以及他的日常行程－這位探長刻意疏遠著每一個人，家裡沒有任何一件和回憶、感情相關的物品，從未與任何一個女性或男性有過親密關係，但過往的報告未有過任何情感受傷方面的訊息，顯現出這樣的模式是從小開始的個人習慣，除了……

細長的手指輕輕壓在一行字上－『定時前去位於法國的森林。』是從能夠自給自足過後就突然出現的行程安排，從18歲開始到現在，這座森林肯定對Lestrade這個人有非同小可的意義，但，為甚麼？

_還有。_

他瞇起眼，看向監控照片中Lestrade的家門，家門上裝著一道狗門，Mycroft翻看著前頁的資料，上面並無寫到Lestrade曾經養過任何寵物，屋內也無任何跟寵物相關的物品。

Mycroft蹙起眉頭，人所做的每一件事情都一定有原因，但，只有這項物品，Mycroft無法從其他資料甚至是照片中找的緣由，太過突兀且令人起疑，他拿起鋼筆，在底下註記著：調查是否曾經飼養寵物，又或者，若在探長衣物上或家內獲取動物毛髮，檢驗屬於哪種物種。

思緒快速轉動著，他隱隱覺得有些地方就像未拼湊好的齒輪般無法順利運轉，他需要更多觀察跟報告。

他必須徹底了解待在Sherlock身邊的所有人，並確保他們都將是可靠之人。

Mycroft在思維殿堂裡拿出一個小紙箱，將Greg Lestrade的相關資訊放了進去，並書寫上資訊相關者的人名，放置在一個名叫〝Sherlock相關人事物〞櫃子中最不起眼的小角落。

當他再次翻閱這個毫不起眼的小紙箱，距離上次已有約一個月的時間，下屬遞交上監控探長前去森林的相關資訊，以及一份檢驗報告－從Lestrade衣物上和床上取得的動物毛髮。

照片上的探長沒有攜帶獵捕動物的器具，雖然森林裡有人製的陷阱，但並非是捕捉動物的，反而像是為了阻止人類，製造的時間至少已有百年，在未能追蹤到Lestrade的時候，下屬們聽見了一聲響亮的狼吟，當他們往狼吟的方向前進時，Lestrade忽然現身在周遭，像是故意地大喊著此趟捕獵一無所獲－探長發現監控了，更重要的是，他在隱藏著甚麼，這是他第一次這麼快就離開法國，那座森林肯定是藏有著奇特的東西，所以他不想被人發現、更無法久留。

 _有趣_ ，Mycroft心想，還有一些關鍵的拼圖碎塊未能相接。

他隱約地認為Lestrade埋藏著的秘密非同小可，但在Mycroft伸手翻開檢驗報告時，他幾乎是震驚了。

**狼。**

**血緣類似狼的物種，但目前未有匹配的品種能夠符合。**

許多和Lestrade相關的字句倏地在Mycroft的思維殿堂裡散發著亮光飛舞。

_刻意疏遠人際關係。_   
_定時前往法國森林。_   
_阻止人類的陷阱。_   
_突兀的狗門。_   
_拒絕親密。_   
_響亮狼吟。_   
_百年。_   
**_狼。_ **

Mycroft的邏輯思考導向了一個他認為最不可能的結果，手指輕敲著桌面，這個結果還需要一個證據，要是真如他演繹出來的那樣，這個證據必定存在，他伸手，拿出手機按下幾個號碼，開始通話。

這就是權力，他所需要的資訊很快地就從對面國家傳送過來，和那座森林相關的所有法案報告都堆疊在Mycroft的桌上，當Mycroft見到三十一年前的文件上有著和Lestrade探長一模一樣的筆跡時，他輕輕放下了手中的紙張，他的演繹和往常一樣，最終都是導向最正確的結論－即使多麼的不符合常理。

關於Lestrade的拼圖終於全部完成。

只是沒想到的是，這位探長的真實身分如此特殊－

**能夠改變自身年齡、擁有長久生命的狼人。**

Mycroft玩味地勾起嘴角，隨後雙掌闔起，抵著下巴。

_該是織網的時刻了。_

_Lestrade的小紙箱漸漸拼湊成真正的探長站在他眼前，而他手持黑傘，面露微笑。_

XXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft精密的演繹了這次和Lestrade的會談，當然，那一個看似在玩命的刺激也是，所以他才安排了狙擊手，以防特殊的情況發生，畢竟他得了解身為非人身分的探長究竟有無任何隱藏的危險性。若說有甚麼讓Mycrtoft意外的地方，大概只有在他看見那雙凶狠的狼眼時，一瞬間襲上心頭的恐懼－這才讓他真正感受到他確實身為一個人類，至於那些讓Lestrade不滿、厭惡、恐懼的威脅利誘，只是為了瞭解這位探長是否有如報告上的文字敘述般擁有如此良好的美德。

單就這次執行後的成果來看，大致都導向了他極為滿意的部分，除了貫徹自身信念的魯莽及愚蠢外－有些時候大局當前，稍稍軟下膝蓋並非誤事－但Lestrade就是因為真正擁有這些性格，他才不像大多數的金魚令人看不上眼，或許還能贏得Mycroft些許的敬重。 **或許** 。

Mycroft嘴角弧度些微上揚後又下降下來，他手握黑傘，一腳踏進Sherlock在蒙古塔街髒亂的住所。

他審視了一圈，眉間皺紋越來越深，「Sherlock.」

臉色蒼白的Sherlock不悅的從沙發裡坐起，他張嘴露出了牙齒，算是一個笑，「Mycroft，你何時才要把你油滋滋的肥手從我身邊的人移開？」

「我是在確保你的安全，Brother mine，」Mycroft面無表情，看著正在些微顫抖的Sherlock，「你列清單了嗎？」

「Lestrade全都拿走了！」Sherlock握緊拳頭。

Mycroft依舊盯著他，眼神陰鬱，「清單。」

Sherlock的表情糾結起來，迅速從雜亂的桌上取出一張紙丟往Mycroft所站的方向，「我不需要你的監控！離Lestrade遠點！」

杵著雨傘的高官優雅地彎腰撿起了紙，收進了西裝內側的口袋，「這由不得你，我有我的責任。」

Sherlock死瞪著自己的哥哥，「我不是你的責任，Mycroft，」這幾乎是從牙縫中跑出來的低吼，「離我的人遠點！」

「Sherlock，你必須遠離這些藥物，」Mycroft皺起眉頭，似是在斟酌著甚麼，「東風將會到來，它會襲捲一切，帶走任何沒有價值的東西。」

「別再用小時候的故事來唬我！」Sherlock猛烈地站起身，眼裡有著一團炙熱的火球，「你已經拿到你想要的東西了，Mycroft。」

Mycroft的右手輕輕丟起黑傘，然後握住傘身，「晚安，Sherlock。」

Sherlock毫不領情，「滾！」

Mycroft轉身離去，坐上溫暖的車內時，才顯露出略為疲憊的神情，他往後貼近柔軟的皮質座椅，吩咐司機開往第歐根尼俱樂部，視線望向Sherlock公寓住宅的窗戶，道不出口的擔憂始終在眼底徘徊，細長的手指不停摩娑著木質傘柄。

他闔上眼廉，從〝Sherlock相關人事物〞的櫃子裡拿起Lestrade的文件，只有這個人－不，是非人－曾經成功讓Sherlock遠離這些該死的藥物，Mycroft的雙瞳閃現些許精光，他必須確保Lestrade能夠持續且長久的陪伴在自家弟弟的身邊同時提供案件，而這，需要下一步的動作。

在Mycroft緩緩移動身子下車時，他的貼身女助理已在門口等待著他。

Anthea在進入俱樂部前，趕緊開口呈報：「Sir，Lestrade探長家中最新的監視報告已上呈至您的電腦內。」

在Mycroft領著她到達位處於地下的辦公室後，才又補上了第二句話，「是非人型態的模樣。」前者微挑起眉頭，示意Anthea可以先行離開－畢竟目前已接近半夜－接著，他打開了那段視頻。

黑白的畫面清晰可見一隻如大型犬大小的狼從狗洞衝入，一口噗咬上沙發上的抱枕，喉嚨滾著低吼、瘋狂的撕裂著，再稍稍平靜過後，牠垂著耳朵和尾巴，頹喪地走進臥室，跳上床將自己捲成了球狀，Mycroft甚至聽到了那一聲飽含著恐懼的嗚咽。

他站在辦公桌的前側，右手撐著木桌，左手放在背後仍握著黑傘，左腳微微彎曲，將重心放在右腳上頭，他輕輕闔上筆電的螢幕，不得不說，他非常滿意Lestrade的反應，微翹起嘴角的公務員拿起筆電收進公事包內，帶著愉悅的心情離開了辦公室。

Lestrade確實有因為家鄉的威脅以及特殊身分被發覺而感到恐懼，他害怕Mycroft，更清楚理解他的能力及權力。Mycroft嘴角的弧度越來越大，每每能讓所有事情都在自己的掌握中時，他總會感到飄飄然。但不能只有這樣，要真正馴服一個人，除了得使自身的能力凌駕於對方之上、給予威嚇外，有時更要讓對方感受到尊重，這樣方能讓他保持著尊崇並且忠誠的執行每一道命令。

Mycroft坐在車上，手指輕敲著膝蓋，望著霧氣迷濛的街道，腦海內是Lestrade探長那雙堅定的狼眼睛。

XXXXXXXXXX

Lestrade心情沉悶了幾天，這是他第一次被人知曉身分，更何況是權力如此之大的人，要他不憂鬱都難，所以當他從自家最高長官那收到上層高官的會面密令時，Lestrade先是瞪大雙眼，隨即思緒一轉想到了那位Holmes家的長子－該不會是他？透過正常管道？

「Lestrade，你從哪惹到了這樣的高官？」蘇格蘭場的警察廳總監領著Lestrade時忍不住問道。

Lestrade猶豫了一陣，他總不能老實說－我在案發現場遇到一個吸毒的小子，讓他涉入了案件的調查，他非常聰明非常有用，只是沒想到他的哥哥會是英國政府裡的高層，甚至派人來監視、甚至威脅利誘還打算賄賂我，就只是為了他的弟弟。

所以他決定四兩撥千金，「長官抱歉，連我自己都不太清楚怎麼回事。」

總監對於這個答覆挑起眉頭，似乎不太相信，但他依舊點著頭，「小心點，Lestrade。」

接著Lestrade被領到了蘇格蘭場最高級的會客室門前，他不禁再次整了整服裝，敲了幾下門，停頓幾秒，才將手放上握把輕輕推開，映入眼簾的確實是手中握有他把柄的男人－Holmes家的長子，他優雅地交疊著腳坐在主位上，依舊穿著講究的訂製三件套西裝，黑傘倚靠在椅邊，男人伸出了手示意Lestrade站在他的面前。

「Mr.Holmes.」

Lestrade手掌交疊在背後，若說他看見男人沒有訝異那是錯的，因為他真沒想到對方會在上次那樣的會面之後循著正常的管道而來，這不得不說給他的感覺稍微好多了一些，但另一方面，看見剛剛警察廳總監小心翼翼的模樣，他再度實質上的理解到對方權力究竟有多大－肯定是能影響到蘇格蘭場的總年度預算方面的高官吧，導致Lestrade現在幾乎是忐忑的站在男人的面前。

「Lestrade探長，我似乎還未與你自我介紹，」Mycroft並沒有示意眼前人坐下，他頓了頓繼續說道，「我是Mycroft Holmes，Sherlock的哥哥，英國政府裡的小小公務員，任職於交通部。」

Lestrade在心裡咀嚼了這個拗口的音節，不禁開始疑惑Holmes家的雙親究竟是擁有怎麼樣的興趣，才會給孩子取這樣的名字，同時為他們可能慘遭霸凌的童年哀悼，不過他很快地丟掉了這個疑惑跟默哀，因為他正驚喜於對方的自我介紹－這傢伙居然懂得正常的社會禮節了？而不是用權力跟戲劇化的作為把你的臉打得啪啪響。但他依舊對於對方口裡的小小公務員嗤之以鼻，居然還說自己任職於交通部？隱藏真實身份的唬人職位。

「很高興認識您，Mr.Holmes.」Lestrade微微欠身，「不曉得您此次前來是為了甚麼？」

Mycroft這時才伸出手，示意Lestrade坐上他對面的座椅，「相信上次的會面，讓你有些誤會。」

Lestrade按照著Mycroft的指示就坐，前者靜默了好一陣子。

Mycroft忽地嘆了口氣，繼續說道：「Lestrade探長，上次的事情是我的疏失，我不應該誤會像你這樣正直的好警官。」這語氣聽起來確實是真心誠意的。

Lestrade眨了眨眼，他的動物性直覺正狠狠的咆嘯著，他在說謊，這只是個官腔的道歉，叫這個混帳滾遠點；但內心的聲音同時小聲的說道，至少他道歉了，原諒他吧，別在意這點小事。

在權衡之下，最終，他彆扭的咬著下嘴唇點著頭，雙手有些無措的摸著膝蓋跟大腿，「沒關係，都過去了。」

Mycroft露出看似滿意的微笑，接著低頭從西裝內側抽出了一張被摺疊起的紙，微微向前傾過身子遞向Lestrade，後者在接下紙條前，滿腦子都是上次會面的狀況—他現在是要在道過歉之後又再來一次是嗎？！

Lestrade肯定將這段內心話全寫在了臉上，Mycroft立刻開口解釋：「這是Sherlock近期所服用的藥物清單。」Lestrade這才不疑有他的接過紙，攤開一看，對紙上雜亂的筆跡挑起眉頭，隨後他發現上面書寫的毒品早在幾天前已被他搜刮完畢。

Mycroft垂下眼簾，嗓音低沉，「Sherlock在過去和我達成協議，不管再哪，都得有一張清單。」

始終高高在上的男人忽地有個人樣，Lestrade的眉毛挑起些許高度，他拿著紙條了然的點頭，「Mr.Holmes，我在前幾日已經取走這上面所列出的所有毒品，您可以放心。」在Mycroft抬頭望向他微笑後，他抿起了唇，「Sherlock我會再去照看他的，這樣厲害的孩子不應該因為這些毒品而埋沒，平常人總愛放大這些弱點轉而遺忘他真正擁有的美好。」

Mycroft雙眼微微睜大了些，Lestradr悻悻然地笑笑，「但我不是平常人。」他揮了揮紙張向前傾交給了對方。

優雅坐著的Mycroft神情柔和了幾分，他灰藍色的眸子看起來甚至存在著些微感動，「謝謝你，Lestrade探長。」


	5. Chapter 5

在Mycroft這29年的光陰之中，他難得感受到這麼實實在在的愉悅，Sherlock跟他是何其幸運才能遇到擁有如此光明性格的物種，Lestrade的職位更能給予Sherlock喜愛的案件，若說他的面容和眼神所展現出來的感動與真誠過於真實，那絕對是因為Lestrade探長實在是太符合他日日所望夜夜所求的 **完美棋子** 。

尤其是當探長願意給予弟弟相關資訊的基準點是在他認為〝Mycroft真的能夠幫助Sherlock遠離危險〞之上，而對方所要求的也僅僅只是最低階的條件時－說真的，他可以要求更多－代表大英帝國的男人幾乎壓不下嘴角上揚的弧度。

Lestrade忍住抱起雙臂的衝動，腦海裡正思考著他之前究竟是做了多麼恐怖的壞事才會惹上一位油腔滑調的政府高官，更可怕的是，對方無法確定真假的每一句話語、每一次眼神及每一個表情，面談不下幾分鐘，Lestrade的動物性直覺早已疲憊不堪。

更令人擔心的是，自己的身分跟家鄉都在對方的掌控之中，他在內心嘆了口氣，好歹眼前的男人確實是真的擔心自家弟弟，如果能在壞事發生之前將一些可能在天才眼裡是顯而易見的線索告知對方，或許真的能讓Sherlock遠離那些麻煩事裡頭。

思及至此，Lestrade神情轉為堅定，緩緩地道出接下來的話語：「Mr.Holmes，看在您是真心的在關懷Sherlock，並且確實有著足夠的能力可以保護他的安全，」他頓了頓，「我能夠給予您所期望的資訊。」

Mycroft挑起眉，發現Lestrade似乎有話仍未道盡，掌心稍稍向上抬升，示意對方繼續。

「同時，您必須擔保我的家鄉以及非人身分的安全，不被第二者所知曉。」

高深莫測的公務員歪著頭，嘴唇微翹，雙眼上抬了一瞬，隨即望向眼前的銀髮探長，他真正的笑了起來。

「成交。」

Mycroft站起身，靈活的手指扣起西裝，儀態優雅的拿起黑傘，然後將一張紙遞給了Lestrade，後者接過一看，正面寫著Mycroft Holmes，背面則是一排數字，Lestrade站起，同時將名片收進褲袋。

「有甚麼是我該注意的嗎？」

Mycrtoft再次恢復原本的高官模樣，「這將是不定期的會談，我會事先告知你會談時間，如果往後有任何相關Sherlock的緊急事項，你可以撥打這支電話號碼，如果未能接通，在煩請你用簡訊告知。」

Lestrade點頭，「好的。」

目送Mycroft離開後，Lestrade頹下肩膀，大大的呼了口氣，久違的安心感出現在Lestrade的身體裡，男人的那一聲成交在他耳裡聽起來大概是他生命之中最為動人的音節—生命的掌控權終於再次回到他的手裡，這是個值得慶祝的事情，Lestrade心情愉悅地回到工作崗位上，繼續在犯罪汙流之中綻放溫暖的銀光。

XXXXXXXXXX

若要說Sherlock這次能擺脫毒癮，大抵上百分之99.9都能說是Lestrade半哄半騙的功勞－剩下0.1％大概是Sherlock自己的努力，至於大Holmes？他的監控就夠Sherlock發飆好一陣子了，幾乎派不上用場－除了在蘇格蘭場的工作外，Lestrade敢打包票剩餘的時間他都花在了這個心智年齡只有8歲的捲毛小子身上，說真的，不用Holmes家的長子來拜訪，Sherlock的問題Lestrade也會嘗試去解決。

雖然Lestrade這幾百年在人類社會上生存幾乎不和人類有過多糾葛－複雜且麻煩，同時更存在極大的危險性－但Lestrade認為Sherlock不一樣，這個孩子擁有美妙的天賦，他肯定會成為一個偉人，若是足夠幸運，他或許更能成為一個好人。

Sherlock戒癮成功。—GL

Lestrade抱著雙臂站在案發現場，在傳了這封簡訊給Holmes家的長子後，望向Sherlock，現在他正如同小狗趴在屍體旁嗅聞著，次數多到Lestrade都不禁覺得捲毛小子或許是自己族群的遠親，嗅覺靈敏如銀狼探長，但要在從味道分析推理找到一大堆的訊息出來，那就真的不是他能做到的事情了，所以這就是為何Lestrade會讓Sherlock站在這，即使他已經打破了一大堆規矩。

Sherlock確實非常聰明—我是不是在內心稱讚這小子太多次了，Lestrade忍不住撇了撇嘴。

依舊在屍體附近翻來看去的Sherlock突然開口，「Lestrade！ Shut up！」

Lestrade眉頭出現皺紋，「我什麼話都—」

「你的思考很吵！」

「Sherlock，你不要不知好歹—」Donovan忍不住插嘴。

「我建議妳先到警車上休息，」Sherlock抬頭看了一眼女巡佐，「昨晚和Anderson睡得不太—」

「夠了！Sherlock！」Lestrade大聲制止了Sherlock，內心不禁感謝現在這個空間只有他和巡佐在場，他望向臉色極為難看的Donovan。

「Donovan，」他用手指了指門口，「等等有什麼結果我會吩咐下去的。」

女巡佐這才漲紅著臉離去，Lestrade不禁歎了口氣。

「Sherlock，我讓你進來，已經破壞了很多規矩，拜託不要連我的隊伍都搞得與你針鋒相對。」

「你需要我幫你破案，我只負責破案這點而已。」

「Sherlock. 」Lestrade語氣含著無奈。

「我是高功能反社會人格，Lestrade，現在閉嘴。」

Lestrade再次嘆氣，是的，這小子確實非常聰明，但要不是手頭上的案子自己真的半點頭緒都沒有，他才會選擇去跟Sherlock求助，因為這陣子的經驗已經讓他充份領悟到Sherlock究竟有多麼的難以控制，甚至差點令我們的老好人探長和自己的隊伍為敵—和Sherlock這幾次的合作，捲毛偵探早已用極快的速度惹毛了他大部份的下屬。

所以當Sherlock講完演繹結果後沒多久就消失不見跑去找兇手跟證據時，Lestrade忍不住扶額，努力不去想最後的結案報告究竟會有多難寫，他嘗試藉著氣味去找出Sherlock，但最後，感謝科技發達，他是靠著電話跟簡訊找到了那位胡來的諮詢偵探。

「Sherlock，你不是警察，別再給我私自行動了！」Lestrade將Sherlock口中的兇手扭過手、壓上牆壁，對方發出了一聲痛苦的哀號－誰叫他上一秒正想襲警－Lestrade利索地抽出風衣外套裡的手銬，動作迅速地銬住犯人。

「我幫你找到了兇手。」Sherlock不以為意的說著。

「放開我死條子！我不是兇手！不是！」

「Mr.White，目前物證確鑿，有甚麼話回警局再說吧。」Lestrade抓著犯人用力扭過身體，把對方往警車的方向推去，看向Sherlock。

「Sherlock，找兇手是我們警察的工作。」Lestrade開啟車門，對著不斷鬼吼鬼叫的犯人大吼：「閉嘴！」接著將他塞進後座，用力關上車門，轉頭瞪著Sherlock。

「你的工作只是提供線索和方向，」Lestrade猛地舉起雙手，「諮詢偵探先生！」

Sherlock皺起眉頭，「要蘇格蘭場那群沒腦袋的警察抓兇手，停屍間的鑑識人員肯定忙不過來。」

Lestrade歪起嘴唇，點著頭，似是在努力克制著怒火，「總之，Sherlock，下次再有這種情況發生－」

「得了吧，Lestrade，我都已經幫你抓到兇手了！」Sherlock受不了的轉身就要離去，Lestrade一把抓住了Sherlock的手臂。

「Sherlock，我是認真的，別再這樣恣意妄為，」Lestrade神情嚴肅，「我擔心的不是我的工作，我擔心的是你的安全，他們是罪犯！不是甚麼善良的卡通人物！你很有可能會出事！」

Sherlock愣了一瞬，他很快地甩開Lestrade的手，「你自以為是我的監護人嗎？」

「Sherlock－」Lestrade抹了一把臉，「你很聰明，」忽地被稱讚的Sherlock看起來有些開心，「我願意和你合作，但我完全不想看到你因為調查我的案子而受到甚麼傷害。」

Sherlock看起來有些不知如何是好，像是第一次收到這樣直接明白的關懷，但他很快反應過來，表情糾結了幾秒，最終算是給了Lestrade一個承諾，「下次我會先通知你的。」

Lestrade抬起眉，嘴唇微翹的點頭，「很好。」

「有案件再通知我，再見。」諮詢偵探瀟灑離去，Lestrade聳了聳肩，看向終於安靜下來的犯人，將警車往蘇格蘭場開去。

當這整件案子告一段落，Lestrade在辦公室打著報告時早已超過了午夜時分，Lestrade從螢幕中回神，疲憊的按著眼睛，說真的他有時挺感謝人類這些聰明有趣的發明，要不再更早之前可是需要用手寫完一整篇報告，甚至還是用沾墨水的鵝毛筆，老天，他都不敢想像他是怎麼熬過那個年代的。

手機鈴響打斷了Lestrade的思緒，他拿起手機一看—Mr. Holmes。正伸展著身體的探長皺起眉頭，老天，這個時間打來？

「Hello？」

「晚上好，Lestrade探長。」Mycroft優雅的嗓音帶著電子儀器微干擾過的磁性滑入Lestrade的耳裡，話筒彼端傳來對方翻過紙張的細微聲響。

「晚上好，」Lestrade為這嚴謹的開場白坐直了身體，「請問有什麼事情嗎？」

Mycroft幽幽地說道，「不，只是為了感謝您此次對於舍弟的協助。」

Lestrade這才想起今日上午傳給對方的簡訊，「哦，那沒什麼，說真的，您不必費心抽空來電道謝的。」Lestrade聳了聳肩，儘管語氣保持恭敬，但他其實不怎麼想接到這個高官的電話。

「我認為有此必要，Lestrade探長，」儘管聽出了Lestrade的潛台詞，Mycroft的語氣卻帶著笑意，「你無法想像在此之前我對於Sherlock有多麼的煩惱。」

Lestrade平淡的說著，「希望我幫您減輕的煩惱會有利於明早倫敦交通的順暢。」

Mycroft似是真的被Lestrade逗笑了，後者聽見前者的輕笑更是驚訝了幾秒，「遠不止如此。」

「太好了，」Lestrade為這不再嚴肅的氣氛稍稍鬆了口氣，「很開心救了Sherlock等同於救了全英國的交通。」

Mycroft這次並沒有費心的去掩蓋笑聲，讓Lestrade忍不住也跟著微笑了起來。

當通話結束後，Lestrade看著手機，驚喜於這次和Holmes長子交談的舒適程度，隨後他轉了轉眼珠子，將手機收進了口袋中，繼續埋頭寫著無趣的結案報告，敲打著鍵盤的手指卻輕鬆了一點。

XXXXXXXXXX

一個隱藏身分的辦公室。

Lestrade踏進Mycroft指定的地點後，觀望著四周下出了這個結論。

大概隔了幾個禮拜的時間，Lestrade這才收到Mycroft的會談邀約－依舊是在午夜時分，看起來交通部真的很忙。他坐上木椅，沒幾秒，Mycroft便風風火火的走進來，Lestrade正要站起，對方用手勢示意他繼續坐著，眼睛依舊未離開手上的文件。

「Lestrade探長，Sherlock這陣子狀況如何？」

「上次已經跟您匯報過，Sherlock目前已完全戒癮，近期在案件的表現依舊亮眼。」Lestrade堵在心裡沒說的是－亮眼到他再一次跟他的組員們吵了一次架，就為了Sherlock的事情，真好。

「這幾次前往他家沒有發現任何異狀，至少近期離奇的案子多了一些，讓他願意吃飯的配合度高了點。」

Mycroft坐上辦公桌後的椅子，終於放下手中的文件，看向Lestrade，「沒有其他異狀了嗎？」

Lestrade思考了幾秒，他嚴肅的點頭，「就我所觀察到的，沒有。」

Mycroft眨了眨眼，給了Lestrade一個簡單的微笑，「很好，謝謝你近期對於舍弟的關懷，我相信他這陣子肯定過得非常愉悅。」

Lestrade大大方方地接受了這個感謝，「不客氣。」他直視著Mycroft，卻發現對方的眼神漸漸變了調。

「Lestrade探長，」公務員的手肘放在扶手上，十指交錯置於下巴，「鑒於我們彼此之間有個重要的約定。」

探長皺起眉，疑惑對方為何會突然開啟這個話題，「對？」

Mycroft緩緩地開口，「我並不樂見因為任何隱瞞導致雙方出現意外而造成無法估計的損傷。」一個意味深長的笑容出現在Myrotft的臉上。

Lestrade愣了一瞬，隨後蹙起眉頭，「您想要知道我另一個身分的資訊？」

「我並不希望失約，」Mycroft看起來有些困擾，「如果你願意坦白，我會盡一切力量保護你的家鄉和你身分的安全。」

Lestrade環抱起雙臂，「看起來我沒有拒絕的可能了？」

Mycroft露出一個微笑，「是的。」

Lestrade嘆了口氣，才緩緩道出與非人身分相關的情報，「您是第一個發現我的身分的人類。」

Mycroft的微笑此時參雜了一點驕傲，Lestrade舔了舔唇，繼續說道：「我們是以和平為重的狼族，並不像人類愛好爭鬥，壽命約有一千五百年到兩千年不等，各自保有著森林領地，我們的狼形比成馬還要再大一些，但也可以控制我們自行的體態大小。」

「身為人類型態的我，擁有靈敏的嗅覺，可以和動物溝通，還有，比較特殊的是，我可以控制年齡變化。」

Mycroft雙眼微微睜大，他看見Lestrade帶著些許銀的頭髮漸漸變成棕色，臉龐越顯越年輕，最後，Lestrade固定在約二十歲的年輕模樣，對著Mycroft露出一排白牙。

Lestrade沒有特別保持，他恢復成正常歲數的模樣，「只不過，有個缺點，若是我身受重傷、或是被下藥甚麼的昏迷過去，我會無法維持人類的型態，轉變成狼族。」

Mycroft皺起眉頭，「警察是一個高危險行業。」

「喔，是的，我知道，」Lestrade聳肩，他盯著Mycroft，「Mr.Holmes，我已經一千兩百多歲了。」

Mycroft露出了真正吃驚的面容，銀狼探長笑了笑，「而我剛剛說，您是第一個發現我身分的人類。」

公務員點點頭，他繼續詢問道：「你還有其他的同伴嗎？」

Lestrade因為這個疑問而頓住，琥珀色的雙眸漸漸透出一股哀戚，嗓音無比沉重。

「我活了很久，在這段時間裡，我只有我自己。」


	6. Chapter 6

Mycroft十分滿意從Lestrade那裏得來的資訊，不過聽起來在探長的認知裡狼族目前只剩下他一人，但這不應該是讓他選擇獨身的原因，畢竟那些跨越種族的情感在很多無趣的小說裡極為常見，Lestrade如果有心肯定能找到願意接納他的對象，抑或是他的生命太過恆常，而不願經歷那些煩人的生老病死？

Mycroft瞇起眼，隱隱認為Lestrade未說出口的資訊對於之後的控制有一定的重要性，不過現在更需要注意的是，他必須保全Lestrade的身分不被發掘，讓探長對Sherlock能夠繼續保持好的影響力，因此，Mycroft加強了Lestrade的監控層級。

幾天之後，一聲尖銳的小提琴聲劃破了蒙古塔街的寧靜，「你來做甚麼？」

Mycroft晃了晃手中的公文袋，給了Sherlock一個微笑。

「不，我沒空。」

「Sherlock，這可是國家大事，跟你平常在玩樂的凶殺案可不一樣。」

「是嗎？為什麼你不自己去調查？」

「近期我得出國，無法在國內調查這件事情，更何況它需要－」Mycroft的面孔糾結了一下，「跑來跑去。」

「就跟你說我很忙了，忙得很。」

Mycroft嘆了口氣，隨後將話題一轉，「最近跟蘇格蘭場關係不錯？」

Sherlock臉色沉了下來，「別動Lestrade。」

「我沒做甚麼，」Mycroft倚靠著黑傘，「只是有時會和他喝杯茶、聊聊天罷了。」

「Mycroft！」Sherlock怒氣沖沖地站起身，「離他遠點！」

「他很特別，」Mycroft望著自家弟弟，眼神難以捉摸，「更何況，他對你造成了好的影響。」

「不，那很無趣。」Sherlock直視著自己的兄長，轉瞬間多了幾份狐疑，「你居然覺得Lestrade很特別？」

「他算是—你的第一位朋友？」

「不，他只是我的重要客戶。」Sherlock歪過頭，「話說—特別？」

「他可是能夠包容你的人，Sherlock，」Mycroft用傘尖點劃了個簡單的圓，「Mummy很擔心你－」

Sherlock立刻翻了一個大白眼，「少扯到我，明明你才是讓Mummy最擔心的那個。」

Mycroft抿了抿唇，「夠了，這陣子我不在英國，你可又別做讓人操心的事情。」

「你先擔心你自己的體重吧。」Sherlock拉起了小提琴，發出的聲音卻是無比吵雜。

Mycroft眼睛上翻，轉身離開了蒙古塔街的公寓。

XXXXXXXXXX

Lestrade最近快忙翻了，好像所有的情侶吵架、偷竊、謀殺、等等會引發嚴重社會問題的負面能量一次在這幾個月蜂擁而出，整個蘇格蘭場包括Lestrade幾乎片刻都無法放鬆下來，然而這陣子所發生的案件在Sherlock的眼裡都太過無趣，Lestrade也完全沒有空去蒙古榙街看看這小鬼的狀況，天知道他都快被謀殺調查和結案報告壓垮了。

在所有一切似乎都告一段落—只剩下一件令他匪夷所思的案件，這個Sherlock應該會有興趣—終於能鬆口氣的時候，Lestrade站在案發現場接到了Mycroft的電話。

「Lestrade探長，近期倫敦的犯罪似乎異常活躍？」

「對，抱歉，我這陣子實在沒什麼空去注意Sherlock。」

「我知道，只是近期我不在國內，而舍弟的狀況似乎—不怎麼好，可能需要你前往查看。」

「正好，我手頭有個案件，他應該會感興趣，我會再多注意的。」

「謝謝。」Mycroft和他簡單的寒暄之後掛掉了電話。

「說真的，那是誰？」Sally Donovan，他隊伍裡的女巡佐，正狐疑的看著Lestrade，「聽起來你就像怪胎的監護人似的。」

「怪胎？」

「那個Holmes，」Donovan一臉厭惡，「有詭異案件、有死人就特別高興，不是怪胎不然是什麼？老天，這可是死了人！」

「但妳得承認，他很有用。」

「Sir，案發現場不應該是怪胎的遊戲場所，更何況我們當警察不是為了被他愚弄跟嘲笑的。」

Lestrade抱起雙臂，「Sally，相信我，你們很棒，我信任你們的能力。」

「那這個案件就別找怪胎。」

Lestrade搖頭，「妳知道現在我們毫無頭緒，如果不讓他來——接下來我們就會像無頭蒼蠅亂飛、浪費好幾天的時間，還可能會造成更多無辜的受害者。」他給了下屬一個『妳明明都知道』的眼神。

「但怪胎他！Sir！」

「妳得承認，他確實比我們都強——」

「不！我只知道他有一天肯定會無聊到變成兇手！」

Lestrade無奈的嘆氣，「Sally，妳當警察是為了什麼？」

「我希望我能夠保護更多的人。」

「那找Sherlock過來，更快破案，我們也是在保護更多的人。」

Donovan啞口無語，最終忿忿的開口：「我們就是無法讓你信任對吧？」

「哦——不！」Lestrade抹了把臉，「Sally！妳明明知道我對你們的態度！不要再爭辯這個了！我們這次就是需要他！」

Donovan氣憤的轉身離去，Lestrade手插著腰仰著頭，打給了Sherlock。

只是他萬萬沒料到，跑來的會是一個嗑嗨的諮詢偵探，一開始還看不出來，但在Lestrade聞到淡淡的毒品味道後，他瞪大了雙眼，Sherlock這時正誇張的擺動著細長的四肢，看起來價格不斐的黑大衣下襬不斷飄動，他讚歎著兇手的聰明才智，同時笑開了懷，看著屍體像是小孩子得到了世界上最有趣的玩具。

Lestrade死瞪著Sherlock，他正要開口制止對方的動作，後者忽地從屍體上抬起頭。

「啊哈哈哈，太美妙了！Lestrade，這個兇手比你們這些蠢警察都聰明！」

「Sherlock！」

「你們看不出來對吧？你們只是看，沒有觀察！」Sherlock的雙眸既瘋狂又興奮，「你們根本沒再使用你們的腦袋！」

Lestrade的臉色變得極為陰沉，「Donovan。」Donovan看見長官的神情時愣了愣，然後識相的帶著其他部下暫時離開現場。

Sherlock根本沒有在意這個事情，他轉向Lestrade，做出了可憐的表情，「Lestrade，我真替你們的小—」

盛怒的Lestrade打斷了Sherlock，用一種極為忍耐的聲調，「你吸毒了。」

Sherlock皺起眉頭，「那不重要—」

「你破壞了我們的合作協議！毀了我對你的信任！那怎麼不重要！」

Sherlock一副無所謂的樣子，「我說過我吸毒是為了幫助腦袋的運作，就像現在我—」

「滾回去，Sherlock。」Lestrade怒視著偵探直接了當的下了驅逐令。

「什麼？」Sherlock不敢置信的看著Lestrade，「你需要我！沒有我你們根本沒有答案！」

「不，我們不需要一個癮君子，」銀髮探長惡狠狠的說著，「Sherlock，別逼我動手。」

「不！」Sherlock高舉雙手，「這個兇手很聰明，我只差一點—」

Lestrade不想再聽對方囉唆，他猛地靠近Sherlock，便是一個直接俐落的手勢把對方給敲昏，謝天謝地，他以前去流浪時學過一些不錯的武術技巧。

他抱著軟下身體的捲毛偵探，轉了個姿勢背起對方，Donovan這時緩緩的走了進來。

「Sir，不用管他了，讓他自生自滅吧，沒有他我們依然可以破案。」

Lestrade歎了口氣，「抱歉，Sally，這裡給妳指揮，我先把他帶回去。」

女巡佐給了長官一個非常不認同的表情，「你是怪胎的監護人嗎？還是因為剛剛那通電話？」

「不，都不是，妳不知道—」Lestrade頓了頓，「他很特別，而他只是需要一個幫助。」

「他不是你的責任，」Donovan疑惑的看著Lestrade，「你花在他身上的時間都比和我們相處要多的多了！」

「……Sally，接下來交給妳了，好嗎？有消息打給我。」

Lestrade不想再繼續這個話題，他擺了擺手，在得到下屬勉為其難的點頭後，把背上的小鬼帶回蒙古塔街的公寓，他將Sherlock放在沙發上，開始聞著公寓裡的毒品味，同時記錄著找到的毒品名稱，接著將該死的毒品放進袋子裡。

Sherlock呻吟著清醒過來，然後他瞪大雙眼，「你把我敲昏帶回來？！天啊！你這個流氓！無賴！」

「容我提醒你，我是蘇格蘭場的探長，謝謝。」Lestrade隨手抓了一張椅子坐在沙發前，「Sherlock，我們之間的合作協議是你不吸毒，我給你案子。」

「而你，」Lestrade晃著手中裝滿毒品的袋子，「破壞了我們的協議。」

「哼！」Sherlock翻一個大白眼，「就是忍不住炫耀自己有一個厲害的好鼻子是嗎？DI Wolf。」

Lestrade愣了一瞬，「你—」然後翻了一個白眼嘆氣，「你自己演繹出來的？」

「對，那很簡單。」Sherlock坐起身，手正微微顫抖著，「但也很無趣，你根本和其他人沒什麼兩樣，只是還可以忍受。」

Lestrade注意到對方的顫抖，「Sherlock，你把這次的毒隱壓過去，我會讓你回去查案。」

「什麼？我現在就可以—」

「現在我才是有選擇權的人，」Lestrade將對方壓回沙發，「你不是。」

Sherlock像個小孩子般瞪著他，然後臉色蒼白的倒躺到沙發上。

「你不要自以為是我的監護人。」

「我從來沒說過我是你的監護人，小子。」

「哼。」

「Sherlock，那是因為你很特別，你是我漫長生命裡遇到最有才華跟天賦的孩子。」

Sherlock睜大眼睛看著他沒有任何表示，Lestrade只是聳肩。

「……你活了多久了？」

「這不是我剛剛的重點吧？」Lestrade隨便擺了擺手，「一千兩百多歲了。」

「獨自一人？」

「我一開始還是有父母的好嗎？」

「之後呢？沒有其它同伴？」

Lestrade嘆氣，「他們走了快千年了，之後只剩我一人，沒有同伴。」

「那為什麼你不找人類一起生活？」Sherlock做了一個厭惡的表情，「做普通人會做的事情—結婚、生小孩、談戀愛之類的。」

Lestrade搖了搖頭，「我們狼族……有個與生俱來的祝福，但我認為它是個詛咒，」美麗的琥珀色逐漸染上陰影，「狼族一但愛上便是永世，對方將會是我永遠的伴侶。」

Sherlock一臉關我什麼事的表情，「終身伴侶制？無—」倏地，他猛地冷下臉來，「不－！」

Lestrade一頭霧水Sherlock突如其來的激動，「怎麼了？」

「Mycroft知道你的非人身份！」

「呃—」Lestrade遲疑著，他本來不太想讓Sherlock知道Mycroft和他之間的事情，畢竟，這對Sherlock來講就像被背叛什麼的吧。

「別傻了，我知道Mycroft會幹什麼事，他總是這樣！」

「什麼？」

「綁架、威脅、恐嚇、利誘、哼！他就是一刻也不能消停想要控制所有人！」

「所以、剛剛我說的那些跟你哥哥有什麼關係？」

「你有跟他說過嗎？剛剛那個——」Sherlock面孔糾結了一下，「終身伴侶制。」

「沒有，我不想告訴他。」

「你的直覺是對的，Lestrade，他比我更冷血、無情，」Sherlock惡狠狠的咬了牙，「你可以想想他知道這件事情會怎麼做？」

Lestrade眉間緊皺，「甚麼？」

Sherlock翻了一個大白眼，「一個生命恆常的非人，甚至有一個絕妙的優點，我告訴你，Mycroft肯定會利用你說的這個終身伴侶制－」

「讓我愛上你？！」

幾乎是同時，Lestrade和Sherlock一臉厭惡看著彼此。


	7. Chapter 7

「我已經決定跟我的工作結婚了。」Sherlock首先義正辭嚴地聲明。

Lestrade盯著他好一會兒，然後忍俊不住的大笑起來，倒躺在沙發上的捲毛偵探一臉錯愕，「這有甚麼好笑的？」

Lestrade笑了好一陣子才停下來，「喔，不，天啊，你們、你們人類真是太可愛了。」他甚至流出了眼淚。

「甚麼鬼？」Sherlock莫名其妙的瞪著探長。

「哈哈，我跟你說過我的年紀了吧？」Lestrade用一隻手指在Sherlock和自己胸口前不斷比劃著。

「一千兩百多歲，」Sherlock用極快的語速回應，不耐煩地問道：「所以呢？」

「所以說，」Lestrade攤開手，表情俏皮，「你們眼中漫長的一輩子，對我來說是何其的短？」

他再次笑了出來，「說真的，我們狼族是熱愛守護任何生命的種族，這就是為什麼我會選擇當警察，」Lestrade頓了頓，「不用你哥哥來控制我，我也不可能會放棄你。」

Sherlock再次嚴肅的聲明了一次，「以免你的小腦袋記不得，我已經決定跟我的工作結婚了。」

「呵呵呵，真好笑。」Lestrade給了對方一個大白眼，「我很清楚我沒有命定你，只是—嘿，你這臭小子今天給我吸毒，我可不想再稱讚你了！」

Sherlock撇了撇嘴，「沒人逼你。」

Lestrade忍不住再翻了一個白眼，接著他看著Sherlock沉默了一陣子，緩緩開口說道：「……其實你哥也是關心你。」

Sherlock雙眼直直瞪著Lestrade，「什麼？」

「我感覺的出來，你哥哥很關心你，要不然他何必處心積慮的想要控制我來照顧你，雖然方法確實很詭異。」

「Lestrade，你別被他的表象騙了！」Sherlock憤恨地說著，「Mycroft純粹是一個利益導向的人，你必須小心他。」

「我知道我該小心他。」

「那就別替他說話！」

「知道了知道了，」Lestrade歎了口氣，決定不再插手Holmes家的兄弟鬩牆，「你感覺好點了沒？要不要跟我說說你剛剛觀察到的結果？」

Sherlock的不悅倏地消失，滿眼精光、充滿興奮的神情再次回到他的臉上。

XXXXXXXXXX

Lestrade在把Sherlock安置好，案件告一個段落後踏著疲憊的步伐回到家，隨後他將房間的窗簾全部拉上，褪下全部的衣服，忍著不發出狼吟轉變成了一隻既優雅又神聖的巨大銀狼，牠甩了甩身上閃著淡淡銀光的毛髮，然後走到客廳的茶几旁用自己的尖指甲開了音響，蟲鳴鳥叫的森林背景音環繞在房間內，Lestrade滿足的闔上雙眼。

一但銀狼探長因為人類社會的忙碌而無法回去牠真正的森林時，牠會暫時藉由這樣的方式來讓自己放鬆，雖然只是形式上的，但是對牠來說能夠恢復真身，就是一件極為舒服的事情。牠緩緩的趴下來，同時讓客廳的沙發和桌子小小的被移動了位置，琥珀色的狼眼睛望著遠方，然後輕輕的嘆了口氣。

埋藏了千年的身份突然就被兩個壽命如浮游的人類戳破了。

Lestrade有些無奈，但這也表示自己一開始確實沒錯看Sherlock的才華，只是他沒有想到世界上還會有比捲毛小鬼頭更高竿更滑頭更奸詐的高IQ天才、而這人還是護弟心切、Sherlock的哥哥—說真的，他都不太敢想像Holmes家雙親的狀況，到底是什麼樣的天才父母才能養育出這樣一對厲害的兄弟？Lestrade簡直不敢想像他們全家聚在一起吃聖誕晚餐的模樣。

銀狼眼睛半闔，側身緩緩地倒躺在木質的地板上，蓬鬆的大尾巴輕輕地掃著。

而且還讓他們知道詛咒的事情……母親如果發現一定會氣炸的、哦、不，在我決定進入人類社會工作之後就肯定會發飆吧……

Lestrade大大的耳朵垂了下來，牠沒有一刻不思念自己的父母親，但牠們實在是走的太早了，到現在，過了千年久的時間，Lestrade幾乎快記不清楚牠們的模樣。沒過多久，疲憊的感覺漸漸從四肢蔓延至整個身體，沉重的眼皮再也撐不住，銀狼闔上眼，在這幾個月的忙碌中真正睡去。

_「Greg！」_

_爽朗、帶著狼吟的呼喊讓小銀狼抬起頭，往聲音來源衝刺而去，只見一隻站姿穩重、威嚴感十足的巨大灰狼被小銀狼一頭撲上。_

_「Daddy！我好想你！你去哪了？」_

_「我的好兒子！我也很想你。」灰狼蹭了蹭體態還未成熟的兒子，「我去幫忙森林旁的人類村莊阻擋外來的入侵。」_

_「Rupert，你何必呢？人類心性太過複雜我們不應該介入的。」_

_一隻和灰狼同樣大小的白狼緩緩走到對方身旁，毛色純潔又美麗，牠舔了下好動的小銀狼，同時緊緊靠上灰狼，用頭頂了頂對方的下顎。_

_「Lina，他們尊重我們狼族，甚至視我們為神祇，我沒辦法無視他們的哀求。」_

_小銀狼站在一旁聽著，突然開始跳來跳去、眼睛閃閃發光的道：「Mummy！Daddy！我以後也要保護人類！」_

_「哦，Greg！真不愧是我的兒子！」_

_白狼用極為不認同的眼神輕瞪了灰狼一眼，「不，Greg，我們不該離人類太近，他們很危險。」_

_Greg垂下耳朵，牠只得點頭說好。_

_「我的好孩子，記住， **千萬別命定人類** ！」_

_母親高聲的警告越來越遠，Greg驚慌的抬頭，小銀狼逐漸長大成為巨大的成熟狼族。_

_牠看見父親被外來入侵的人類下毒而死的模樣。_

_看見母親日日心碎憔悴、不停警告牠遠離人類，不到兩年就抑鬱而終。_

_看見初始牠對人類的瘋狂復仇、沒了雙親的幼弱孩童在牠眼前哀號大哭。_

_看見牠為了找尋同族被人類所傷，卻被其它善良的人類救下。_

_看見有位無辜的女孩在聽完牠所說的故事嚎啕大哭嘴裡喃喃替人類道著歉。_

_看見許許多多的回憶，最後是兩位Holmes揭露牠身份的畫面，對於人類的恐懼跟不安再次襲上Lestrade的腳掌和身軀。_

_此時灰狼緩緩從一旁現身，挺坐在銀狼面前，語氣溫柔。_

_「Daddy！」銀狼激動地叫出聲。_

_灰狼靜靜地望著牠，緩緩開口：「Greg，聽著，人類既複雜又極端，他們有著善良讓人感動的好孩子、也有邪惡到使人恐懼的壞孩子，但他們總是用盡力氣在短短的生命裡活出他們自己的故事。」_

_「而我們狼族就像看顧者，生命恆常卻也能力龐大，Greg，這幾百年來的流浪和職業讓你看盡人類種種，忠於自己的選擇吧。」_

_灰狼渾厚的嗓音軟了下來，牠和Greg一樣令人著迷的琥珀色眼睛浮現出略為哀傷的情緒，「儘管我多麼喜愛他們，我果然還是不希望你在將來命定人類。」_

_灰狼靠近Greg，後者變回了原本的小銀狼，被灰狼厚實的前腳掌擁入懷中。_

**_「別害怕，相信你的心，未來你將不再孤單。」_ **

Lestrade漸漸清醒過來，滿眼濕潤，自從牠決定進入人類社會後，就再也沒有夢見自己的父母親－看來一次被兩個人類發現身份的恐懼果然很大。

牠沉靜了好一陣子才站起身，接著緩緩轉換成人類型態，用手抹去臉上無聲的淚水，帶著父母親從小給予他的勇氣和信念繼續面對新的一天。

大概過了一些日子，Lestrade收到Mycroft的會面邀請，一樣在他隱藏身份的辦公室。

這次不一樣的是在Lestrade踏進辦公室前，Mycroft已經輕鬆的坐在桃心木的辦公桌後看著文件。

「下午好，Lestrade探長。」Mycroft輕輕一笑，示意Lestrade就坐在那張簡單的木椅上。

「下午好，Mr. Holmes。」Lestrade在坐下前遞出了一張紙，「我前陣子太忙沒有辦法即使阻止Sherlock，這上面是我從他家裡搜刮到的毒品，您可以再和他的清單做核對。」

Mycroft挑起眉頭接過那張紙一看，露出滿意的笑容，「謝謝你。」

「近期Sherlock的狀況漸漸好轉，只是他最近經常不在家，據他說明好像在組織地下流浪者網絡，有時會去St. Bartholomew帶屍體回來做研究—這個您會想知道嗎？」

「你認為有用的資訊都能提供。」

Lestrade點點頭，繼續報告出他觀察到的訊息，然而有些實在是太細微讓他都不免認為Mycroft根本不會想知道，但對方依舊聽著，彷彿他現在所說出的是一場極為重要的報告。

在結束之後，Mycroft微笑的望著坐的直挺的Lestrade，「Lestrade探長，請讓我再次由衷的感謝你對於Sherlock此次的協助，就我個人層面認為，你對他帶來了好的影響。」

Lestrade擺手，「這不算什麼。」他頓了頓，似乎正猶豫著接下來要開口的話語。

Mycroft像是沒注意到探長的遲疑低頭開始收拾文件，同時玩味的笑了起來，「不用謙虛，你的奉獻犧牲再次救了全英國混亂的交通。」

聽見這句話，Lestrade從猶豫中被拉了回來，怔了幾秒，嘴角微微上揚，「太好了，希望我今天回家不會再塞車了。」

公務員收拾完畢後站起身，彎腰拿起黑傘和公事包，領著Lestrade離開辦公室。

「我會特別註記，請下屬用綠燈幫你開道。」Mycroft平淡的說道，探長甚至聽不出來這是個玩笑還是承諾。

Lestrade還是笑了出來，笑聲輕輕迴盪在走道，Mycroft灰藍的雙眸靜靜凝望著男人。

「稍等有場重要的會議無法耽擱，請容我先行離去，若是舍弟有什麼狀況再煩請你通知。」

「好的。」

Lestrade目送Mycroft挺拔的背影消失在轉角，轉頭正要離去，倏地驚覺剛剛在最後想道出口的問題就這樣被對方的幽默帶了過去。

他皺起眉頭，想起了Sherlock的話—「別被他的表象騙了！Mycroft純粹是一個利益導向的人，你必須小心他。」

他嘆了口氣，手插進風衣口袋，有些惱怒著自己的毫無戒備，緩緩步離大樓，接著在某個隱秘的角落點起了菸，吐出裊裊白霧。

那個梗在心裡的疑問，他決定不再提起。

他完全不想被Mycroft Holmes操控命定了誰。

XXXXXXXXXX

飛機外頭是一片黑暗，煩人的漫長會議終於結束，Mycroft放鬆的倒躺在柔軟的座椅上，正決定開始思考胞弟再次複吸的問題，Anthea此時走了過來。

「Sir，蒙古塔街的監聽音檔已傳至您的電腦，內容是令弟和Lestrade探長的對話。」

Mycroft坐起身，戴上耳機，打開電腦開啟了音檔。

一開始是Sherlock和Lestrade簡單的交談，但Mycroft沒想到的是Sherlock居然讓Lestrade說出最後一個秘密，而探長的嗓音比平時都要沉重。

**_「狼族一但愛上便是永世，對方將會是我永遠的伴侶。」_ **

Mycroft聽見這句話時恍然大悟—老實說，他很少有這種時刻—最細小的拼圖終於剛好的契合上，關於Greg Lestrade這位非人的所有一切彷彿一串柔順的流蘇被仔細挑正合理起來，他將這最後一個重要資訊放進Lestrade木箱裡。

啊，是的，藉此於之後跟Lestrade探長可能會有的長期合作，他將破爛的紙箱換成了精緻且堅固的紅桃心木箱。

但在Lestrade突然冒出的大笑以及後頭替自己向Sherlock吐露關心時，都讓Mycroft運作十分精密的腦袋一瞬間差點轉不過來，他忍不住倒轉音檔再次確認Lestrade所說的話—那皆是真心誠意的語氣。

Mycroft撐著頭，盯著正在時間軸上跑動的小圓球，他闔上螢幕，腦海裡是Lestrade爽朗的笑聲和那些同理著自己、散發著光的話語，他忍不住輕輕笑了一聲，將它們收進木箱子裡。

既然Sherlock的戒癮Lestrade再次介入，那也不必放太多擔憂在此了。

接下來幾天的心情愉悅，Mycroft解釋為對Sherlock煩惱的減輕，而不是因為一個名叫Greg Lestrade的木箱內那些閃閃發光的話語。


	8. Chapter 8

在一個無趣的聖誕節跟新年過後，Mycroft的忙碌程度比過往任何時段都高出許多，每日不到四小時的睡眠令他的雙眼佈滿了細微紅絲，這實在不是什麼值得樂見的長久狀態，辛勤的公務員按揉著疲憊的眼睛有些惱怒的想著。

這陣子MI5、MI6鬧出的紕漏實在太多，甚至還外加其他國家的大選、戰爭、恐怖份子等等問題，使得Mycroft不得不暫停他的節食計畫，在工作時間裡品嘗著多加了幾顆方糖的茶或是幾片巧克力蛋糕，而他的貼身助理對此表示為可被理解的正常舒壓而不做插手，畢竟Anthea桌面上的小文具每天也在不斷增加中－紓壓購物。

和MI5部長通話完後，Mycroft隨手將手機丟到桌上。

都是一群愚蠢的金魚。

Mycroft煩躁的敲著手指，喝了一口加了三顆方糖的大吉嶺紅茶。

這幾年潛藏在英國地下犯罪組織後的藏鏡人終於現身，自他擔任上目前的職位後就不斷地刻意擾亂任何一個計畫，像是個急著想得到注意力的小孩子，卻聰明得沒有留下任何痕跡。

James Moriarty。

Mycroft是在新年晚會遇見了這位瘋狂的犯罪諮詢教授，那時難得手中沒有黑傘的公務員正站在角落沉默地飲著酒，一手插在褲袋裡，背靠著牆，渾身散發生人勿近的氣場。

「HI，Mr. Holmes，」一位穿著黑西裝的矮個子男人晃悠到他的面前，伸出手對他露齒一笑。

「My name is James Moriarty，不過你也可以叫我Jim。」他甚至給了Mycroft一個媚眼。

Mycroft面無表情地瞥了男人一眼，「請問有什麼事情嗎？」

「真冷淡，」Moriarty收回了手，做了一個遺憾且失望的表情，「我可是仰慕您很久了呢，應該還能算是個小粉絲。」

Mycroft瞇起眼睛，沒有回應。

Moriarty歪了歪嘴，誇張地搖著頭，「天啊！真不曉得我之前幹嘛花時間在你身上，」他低頭看了眼自己修剪得宜的指甲，「果然還是你弟弟可愛些，他有趣多了！」

公務員的目光瞬間凌厲起來，他站直身體，「 **Who** are you？」

「啊、談到弟弟才願意正眼看我啦，親愛的Holmes，」Moriarty聳了聳肩，「Six Area、Baza Plan、AQSV、」聽見這些名詞，Mycroft微微瞪大雙眼，臉色倏地僵硬起來，Moriarty笑開懷了，「那些大計畫，我都小小的踢了一腳。」他同時做了一個踢的動作，然後攤開手誇張地嘆氣。

「誰叫你的手下太蠢，不只沒發現我，還得讓我用這種的方式來跟你自我介紹。」

Mycroft很快地從剛剛的震驚中平復下來，冷淡地回道：「謝謝你的提醒，我會回去好好整頓一翻。」

Moriarty像是被潑了冷水，眼裡的笑意跑得一乾二淨，「你不曉得，對吧？我跟你弟弟之間的過往。」

Mycroft在剛剛早已學到教訓，他不再顯露出情緒，只是眼神冰冷地盯著對方，「甚麼過往？」

Moriarty忽地發出一聲嬌寵的呻吟，「喔－！」看著他像是眼前站著的是一隻可愛的小狗，「我決定叫你Ice Man了，真適合。」沒幾秒，他又變了個臉，「嘖、」幽黑的瞳孔往上繞了半圈，「我挺喜歡你的，可惜就是一副冷冰冰的樣子。」

隨後Moriarty像是忽然想起了甚麼般，他舉起一根手指，「如果之後我找你弟弟玩玩小遊戲，」他的舌頭挑釁地舔過唇瓣，「會喪命的那種。」Mycroft皺起眉頭。

「你還會這麼地、」男人用手指輕輕點了點他的胸口，調皮地彎起嘴角，「冷淡嗎？」

Mycroft的嗓音如同冷冽的暴風雪，猛烈襲向眼前的男人，「你最好知道你在向誰挑戰，James Moriarty。」

Moriarty毫不畏懼，反而像個孩子般興奮地高舉起手，「我知道！」然後大笑起來，「英國女皇萬歲！大英帝國萬歲！」

Mycroft的面容抽蓄了一下，許多宴客皆因這個歡呼轉頭看向兩人所處的位置，甚至有人向他們高舉了酒杯，回喊著：「女皇萬歲！」

Mycroft向眾人做了一個簡單的微笑後，在轉眼看向Moriarty的眼裡已然充滿怒火，「小心玩火自焚。」前者說完側身就要離去，Moriarty一個箭步擋住他的去路。

「Sherlock Holmes，我會準備一場盛宴給他！」Moriarty的眼神像是捉到獵物般的興奮，「當然，也有屬於你的小驚喜，Ice Man。」

說完，Moriarry退回了原本的位置，他裝腔作勢的轉起一隻手，放在腹前，微微欠身，「再見，親愛的大英政府。」

Mycroft咬緊牙關，帶著高漲的怒意離開了新年晚會，他拿起手機撥給Anthea，要她收集James Moriarty這個人全部的資訊以及將Six Area、Baza Plan、AQSV的所有資料在十分鐘內放上他的辦公桌。

這樣為難的要求，Anthea半刻都沒有猶豫，「Yes，Sir。」

Mycroft滑入轎車後座，James Moriarty口中的那些計畫早已實施完畢，只是在過程中總有不少紕漏跟麻煩事發生，他必須找出關聯，捉住對方的把柄，同時找出自家裡的叛徒。

他握緊拳頭，有些後悔怎麼沒將黑傘帶上。

在他站上這個位子前，他早知道有一天一定會有人瞄準他的軟肋－他唯一的弟弟來做威嚇，但不管是怎麼樣的人他都有足夠的自信Sherlock不會受到一絲一毫的傷害。

他相信Sherlock，更相信自己－他能保護Sherlock。

可這絕對不包括James Moriarty，那樣的瘋狂讓Mycroft不由自主想起小時候那陣吹垮一切的東風。

同樣深幽且純粹的黑色雙瞳，情緒捉摸不定，比自己還要強悍的存在－不，James Moriarty和Sherlock是同個等級。

只是，他必須 **預防** ，他已經對自己發過誓了－絕對不會讓Sherlock _ **再**_ 受到任何傷害。

Mycroft鬆開拳頭，將雙手做尖塔狀抵在下顎，進入自身的思維殿堂。

_他站在櫃子前，低頭看向那一個精緻、堅固的紅桃心木箱，木箱緩緩開啟，許許多多的文字、圖像和畫面從中竄出，隨後聚合成了那位笑容帶著光、眼睛閃閃發亮的銀髮探長。_

_Greg Lestrade，一位忠誠、勇敢、正直的蘇格蘭場警探，同時更是擁有著卓越能力的非人。_

**_完美棋子非他莫屬，一個能夠時時刻刻保護Sherlock、願意為Sherlock赴湯蹈火在所不辭、能夠完美且忠誠地執行指令、隨傳隨到的男人。_ **

_Mycroft稍稍抬起下巴，灰藍的瞳孔微微放大，笑容燦爛的男人漸漸轉變成普通的小銀狼、最後是前幾日在監視器裡見著的巨大銀狼，優雅且神聖的挺坐在他面前，琥珀色的狼眼睛美麗且深邃。_

**_他必須完全掌控他，讓銀狼全心全意傾心於他、忠誠於他。_ **

_一句散發著白光的話緩緩浮現於他的眼前，就在他和銀狼的中間。_

**_狼族一旦愛上便是永世。_ **

_Mycroft微笑起來，這個笑容狠心且無情。_

**_「擁有你，將是我此生最大榮幸。」_ **


	9. Chapter 9

Mycroft有時覺得自己像隻陰險的蜘蛛，不停不停地織網，等待獵物愚蠢地撞到網上，才得知自身處境，有時像隻忙碌不已的蜜蜂，嗡嗡翁地飛來飛去，處理其他部門丟給他的爛攤子。

天曉得，他最討厭跑腿活了，只是有時候跑腿活卻是該死的必須，比如說，與人類的相處可不是單單文件上的幾個毫無情感的黑體印刷字就可以完成。

更何況他現在要獵捕的獵物可不是實質上的人類，而是一隻銀狼，一個非人。

要讓他墜入的也不是一張簡單的網。

這需要時間的累積，每一次互動、每一個眼神、每一張笑顏、每一句話語都將是最根本重要的一環，他的思維殿堂早已預備好一切的可能性，在對方做出反應前就知道下一秒該使用甚麼表情、甚麼音調、甚麼眼神讓獵物更加放鬆，毫無警惕。

他會讓那隻銀狼緩緩走進他的生命裡，直到掉入才明白四肢已被鐐銬束縛，而掌控者將會是Mycroft Holmes。

XXXXXXXXXX

這近一年以來，Lestrade和Mycroft的會談頻率漸漸固定，大致上變成一個禮拜一次的電訪（他打給Mycroft）和兩個禮拜一次的辦公室會面，然而Mycroft邀請他的時間都抓的極為精準，正好都是他剛破完大案子或是較為空閒的時刻，探長想想也不覺得奇怪，肯定還在暗地裡監控著自己吧。

一開始Lestrade都是保持著公事公辦的態度報告Sherlock的近況，只是某一次困擾他已久的案子終於破獲，他實在是太過開心，因而把話題帶到了工作、同事上頭，剛道完同事八卦的Lestrade正驚覺於自己的逾矩時，沒想到Mycroft卻掛上微笑接續了這個話題。

逐漸的，他們會談的內容不再單單只有Sherlock，通常是Lestrade不小心扯開話題，談論足球、音樂、森林、國家大事之類的事情。

少部分時候Mycroft也會小小的談起自己的工作內容（不是那麼機密的部分，更多的是向探長抱怨愚蠢的人類）、被匿名的同事（愚蠢的）、童年生活（大多數和愚蠢的Sherlock有關）等等。

其實Lestrade最初聽見Mycroft抱怨工作時，他還有些不敢置信，畢竟對方看起來不會如此輕易奉上自身內心的細微情緒。

不是有什麼陰謀或是利益衡量、就是Mycroft **或許真的** 、 **有些** 、 **算是** 把他當作朋友來看待。

Lestrade的理智傾向為第一個，但自身的情感面卻偏頗到第二個選項。

如果Mycroft真的把他當朋友—— _ **「你不可以信任Mycroft！」**_

Sherlock尖銳的咆哮聲倏地從腦海中竄出刺穿了那個愚蠢且天真的想法，Lestrade嘗試板起面孔，卻沒能忍住嘆息。

他從未奢望過有人類知曉了他的真實身份後，還願意平等且毫不畏懼的與他相處，而他這段渺小光陰裡居然就一次遇到了兩個這樣的人類，銀狼探長都不曉得這究竟是幸還是不幸。

Lestrade將手中最後一口菸吸完，感受氣體蔓延肺部帶給腦袋一股迷人的短暫舒緩，他或許永遠離不開菸了，Lestrade垂下眼簾，緩緩的呼出白霧，再說這還能讓自己的生命結束的快點。

用煙癮來成為慢性自殺的藉口，真是完美。銀髮男人以粗糙的水泥牆壁捻熄還冒著火紅的菸尾巴，走離暗巷後，把菸蒂丟進一旁的垃圾筒。

一台低調的黑車忽然滑進Lestrade的視線範圍內，優雅地坐在車內的男人搖下車窗。

「你這是自殺，Lestrade探長。」男人的語氣像是勸阻又像是嘲諷。

Lestrade失聲一笑，才剛思考著這男人的事情，怎麼這麼巧就出現了。

「活得太久是種折磨，長生不老是種詛咒，生命終會有盡頭。」Lestrade淡淡地說，然後轉了個態度，滿不在意的揚起眉毛，「至少我現在還是好好的面對生活、認真過日子不是嗎？就只是抽根菸放鬆罷了。」

Mycroft維持著高冷的神情沒有回應，隨後開啟車門向內側移動了一個位置，Lestrade疑惑了一瞬，他手邊還有個大案子還沒完成，莫非是有要緊事？但他並沒有問出口，只是從善如流的坐進車內，有些訝異Mycroft的貼身女秘書居然不在。

「她正在替我代勞某些無趣的會議。」Mycroft稍稍偏過身子，渾身上下皆是無懈可擊的表情和姿勢。

Lestrade則在舒適的坐椅中放鬆了身體，車內合宜的溫度、男人好聽的嗓音，混合起來幾乎等同是一首極好的安眠曲。

天曉得他為了這陣子的謀殺案幾乎每天都只能睡上短短三到五個小時，方才則是忙裡偷閒跑出來抽根煙放鬆罷了，Lestrade努力不閉上眼睛，試著維持思緒的清明。

「能夠取代您，那她可真厲害不是嗎？ 」

「訓練已有一段時日，也是該收穫的時候了。」Mycroft放柔的語調如同天使彈奏樂器的美好音符讓Lestrade的嘗試變得毫無用處。

可探長還是保有一絲理智的，他努力掙扎著離開椅背，卻發現灰藍色的眸子裡似乎帶著些微的…… **寵溺** ？等等，他有看錯嗎？

Lestrade用力揉了揉眼睛，肯定是自己太累了，「……抱歉，Mr. Holmes，我這陣子太累了，不曉得這次是有什麼急事嗎？」

Lestrade揉完眼睛，正眼看向Mycroft，後者的雙瞳裡是與往常相同的淡漠和超然。

**果然看錯了。**

「沒事，我不介意。」Mycroft語調輕柔，似乎沒想藉由聲音來命令Lestrade堅持意志，反到有點推波助瀾幫著探長陷入睡眠之中。

「Lestrade探長，我認為首先最需要的是讓你的精神狀態恢復該有的正常值，我們才能繼續接下來的工作。」

快昏迷的Lestrade反應幾乎慢了一個半拍，「……啊，好的好的。」Lestrade輕聲的嘆了口氣，打算起身離開，同時眷戀著這舒適、放鬆的氛圍和環境。

「那我、」

「你需要休息，」Mycroft伸出一隻手，以不帶任何親密意味的舉動將Lestrade壓回椅背，「這裡不會有任何人打攪。」

Lestrade勉強的睜大眼睛，「這、」難以忽視的熱度從肩膀處傳來，他有些慌張。

「局裡還有下屬再等著我……」Lestrade想要反抗的意念隨著Mycroft的瞪視和睡意漸漸消失。

「世界不會因為少了你幾個小時停止轉動，而且你信任你的下屬，不是嗎？」

Mycroft的聲音此時聽起來又像極了惡魔的輕聲低語，誘惑著他沉溺於夢鄉。

「是、我信任他們……」

Mycroft安穩且強大的氣場完美地包裹住他的意識，多麼令人安心，他靈敏的鼻子嗅聞著對方身上淡淡的松柏氣味，夾雜著紙張、甜粉、茶香、還有Mycroft本身的味道。 **真好聞。**

身體以及精神的疲倦如同細細的絲線般糾纏住Lestrade，所有的掙扎都變得徒勞無功，他毫無芥蒂的卸下了全部防備。

老天，他實在是太累了，真想變回狼族的模樣，好想好想，轉變回真正的自己。

Lestrade盡力的微睜開一隻眼，發現Mycroft正凝望著他，微黃燈光下變成淺藍的柔和眼眸配上如冬陽般溫和的淡笑，Lestrade閉上眼睛，下意識的聽從內心的狼吟，墜入美好的夢鄉。

XXXXXXXXXX

Lestrade對Mycroft **幾乎** 沒有警惕了。

Mycroft自傲的想著，這段日子以來刻意給予的良好交流，果然令對方有了變化—越來越輕鬆的神情，越來越常露出的亮眼笑容。

他漸漸地把Mycroft從上司變成熟人、到現在劃進了合作夥伴的區域裡，儘管探長還是保持著疏遠且有禮的稱呼，但Mycroft看得出來，他的姿勢、表情、眼神和語調，都和原先的戒備有著極大的落差。

Lestrade雖然是非人，但他與普羅大眾沒什麼不同，都渴望擁有情感上的依靠，只是他的特殊身份得讓他時時顧慮並和人群保持著友好且良善的距離。

然而當知曉他特殊身份又能給予他平等對待的人類出現，那已然成了漫長生命中一條劃開寂寞黑夜、能到達天堂的救命繩，Mycroft現在所做的只是讓繩索越加靠近，令Lestrade緊緊攀附，但到最後銀髮男人將會發現他退無可退、進無可進，只有這條繩索是手中唯一。

畢竟，在某些極為疲倦和寂寞的深夜，Lestrade也會刻意轉變成年輕的樣貌外出尋找沒有感情、不必負責的一夜情，男人女人皆有成為Lestrade選擇的對象過。

Mycroft彎起嘴角，以Lestrade的姿態來說，他的確能是個完美的床伴。

不過，與Lestrade上床完全不會在他的計畫之內，身體與情感方面的親密交流早在多年前就被Mycroft毫不在意的刪除了，他無意陷入這些無趣還會衍生麻煩的俗事之中，性只不過是慾望的發洩，感情更是毫無益處。

身著正裝的男人調整了自身的表情，他瞥見Lestrade站在街道旁正將菸蒂丟進垃圾桶的身影，一個擁有恆常壽命的非人有著長期無法戒除煙癮，說是對自身生命的慢性自殺那也不為過了。

坐進車內的銀髮男人渾身上下皆是滿滿的疲憊，當他陷入座墊裡，琥珀色逐漸朦朧，但也堅持著要將自己喚回清醒之中，打算恢復為最佳狀態投入此次會談，卻在此一氣氛下成了無用的掙扎。

倘若現下蘇格蘭場探長的情況換成其餘人等，Mycroft肯定會沒好氣的用堅硬的語調喚醒對方，只是當Lestrade放鬆的神情顯現於臉時反到引起公務員的一陣愉悅，他刻意地將語調放軟，直至Lestrade吃力的睜開眼睛，看著他愣了一瞬，隨後疲倦的揉著雙眼時，他才將那股愉悅壓下。。

前陣子所做的一切在此刻得到印證，現在則是能更加往前的絕妙時機。

Mycroft的肢體語言抓得如此巧妙，以一位工作夥伴兼朋友的身份舉止，伸手覆上Lestrade的肩膀，將他壓回柔軟的椅背上，說著潛藏關懷的命令，只見盡職盡責的好探長在闔眼之後還想掙扎，Mycroft微蹙起眉頭，以輕柔且誘惑的嗓音安撫對方放下那太過龐大的責任感。

Lestrade接受了，即使是在高冷如冰霜的Mycroft身旁，他的面容和肢體轉瞬間變得如熟睡的嬰兒般毫無防備，看著他的Mycroft一時之間竟也跟著暫停了那些層層推演、繁瑣無趣的思緒。

然而下一秒Lestrade給予的回應倒是Mycroft始料未及的，難得的始料未及。

**Lestrade轉變成了一隻正常大小的銀狼。**

Mycroft的腦袋空白了幾秒，他並未在此刻設想到這樣的狀態，或者說，此次與探長本體的接觸實在是來得太早，男人防備的傾倒速度比Mycroft預計得還快上許多，此幕此景，明顯的表示著，Lestrade對Mycroft已經 **毫無警惕** ，他伸出手握住了繩索。

公務員饒有興味地看著那隻被探長自身衣物裹住的銀狼，牠緩緩下滑，橫躺於座椅上，毛茸茸的頭還將Mycroft的大腿當作枕頭，胸口正平穩的起伏著，似乎已深深地陷入了夢鄉之中。

Mycroft抬高右手，有些遲疑是否該放上那柔順、燦著銀光的毛髮，他緩慢地將手下移，當毛刷過肌膚表層時，Mycroft不再戒備，他輕撫過銀狼的頸項和背脊，將這個觸感加進了思維殿堂之中。

銀狼在Mycroft的撫摸下下意識地揚起了頭，蹭著身下人的腿部，似乎想得到更多舒服的觸碰，Mycroft彎起嘴角，繼續輕柔且帶著安撫性質的撫摸，感受從掌心傳來的熱度和柔軟。

真美。

Mycroft忍不住讚嘆，沒多久，他收回了手，從公事包裡抽出一疊公文，開始閱讀，沉靜地等待銀狼探長甦醒的時刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麥哥小心玩火自焚www


	10. Chapter 10

Lestrade抖著耳朵，意識漸漸從夢境裡回歸現實，牠打了一個大哈欠，銳利的白牙和長長的紅舌頭展露無遺，未睜開的雙眼迷戀著睡眠帶來的輕鬆和舒適，牠將姿勢從橫躺變成了趴伏，從下顎傳上的熱度和柔軟令蓬鬆的銀白尾巴開始掃動起來，Lestrade濕漉漉的黑鼻動了動。

一股淡淡地松柏氣味的古龍水、紙張、甜粉、茶香還有Mycroft本身的味道竄入鼻腔，像是冬陽裡的白雪、又像是－－ ** _Mycroft？_**

銀狼倏地睜開眼睛，牠稍稍轉動脖頸，眼珠子向上一望，和那雙看不出情緒的灰藍眼睛四目相對，Lestrade嚇得跳起，卻被自身的衣服限制住行動，導致牠直接摔到了車內的地板上。

「凹嗚！」銀狼發出了一聲短促的哀號，牠的四肢努力掙扎著，利爪卻無法碰觸到脆弱的織物，下一秒正要惱怒的狠狠張口咬碎時，一聲柔滑的嗓音制止了牠的舉動。

「Lestrade，冷靜。」

銀狼靜止不動了三秒，隨後放軟了四肢，牠放棄了暴力，嘗試用蠕動的方式脫離束縛，但完全沒能起到作用，更加糟糕的是，要是現在變回人類模樣，絕對會是一個非常尷尬的場面。

想想看，一個蘇格蘭場的探長，衣服和褲子胡亂卡在身上，倒在Mycroft的車座椅下，這是什麼鬼畫面？

「需要我的協助嗎？」

Mycroft打斷Lestrade的思緒，銀狼望向男人，對方的面容並沒有任何嘲笑的成分存在，牠近乎沮喪的垂下耳朵和尾巴，給了Mycroft一個哀求的嗚咽，公務員毫不遲疑的彎下身，手指抓著Lestrade的上半身衣物，輕鬆一拉，銀狼的束縛立刻消失。

牠從褲子中鑽出，用力甩動身上的毛髮，迅速跳到椅墊上，收起了可能會劃傷這昂貴皮椅的爪子*1，牠坐得直挺，耳朵和尾巴卻輕易地顯露出牠的心聲－害怕、緊張和尷尬。

Mycroft將Lestrade的衣物通通撈起，簡單的摺疊好後，置於銀狼的面前，隨後偏過身子抱起雙臂，晶瑩的灰藍倒映出銀狼的身影。

「精神好多了？」

Lestrade眨了眨眼，牠遲疑的點了一下頭。

「很好。」Mycroft跟著點頭，然後用傘柄敲了敲車擋板，坐於前座的司機立刻就拉下擋板，他報出了Lestrade家的地址。

「現在的你並不適合直接前往蘇格蘭場進行餘下的作業，不如先回家整理好狀態再返回崗位。」他再次看向銀狼，一抹淡笑浮現於臉上，「我認為這是目前最好的方案。」

Lestrade無奈地呼出鼻息，牠確實別無選擇，同時牠更是一句話都不想說，不如就讓Mycroft誤以為銀狼本體的牠無法講話就好，省得還要開口讓自己尷尬。

那輛安靜的黑車在探長家門前停靠妥當，Mycroft開了自己那一側的車門，優雅地踏離車內，正當Lestrade猶疑是否要跟下車時，唯一的通道卻倏地關上，銀狼耳朵跟著聲響豎起，隨後而來的是身後的車門被開啟的聲音。

銀狼戰戰兢兢的轉過身，映入眼的是神情不以為意、稍稍傾過身子幫牠開車門的Mycroft Holmes，Lestrade心臟猛地一緊，牠用力吞嚥了下，在反應時間還未過於長久到令人起疑時趕緊跳下車。

Mycroft一個彎身，撈出Lestrade的衣物，徑直往門口走去，Lestrade手足無措的跟在對方身後，當一人一狼在門口站定時，Mycroft低下頭挑眉詢問：「鑰匙放在風衣右側口袋？」

上一秒還在思考是否要直接從狗門跳進家裡把這位讓他心慌慌的大Holmes留在門外讓他自己尷尬去的Lestrade，身子不禁震了一下，隨即看向男人迅速點了點頭。

Mycroft快手快腳的拿出鑰匙，把門一開，毛茸茸的觸感迅速刷過腳邊，一抹銀色身影剎那間就消失在公務員的視線範圍內，接著便是一聲極大的關門聲想，Mycroft面無表情地挑了下眉，隨後進到屋內將手上的那堆衣物放在長桌，眼神淡淡地掃過四周，落坐於沙發上。

衝進臥室的Lestrade頃刻間便變化成人類模樣，把門狠狠關上，他閉上眼緊皺著眉頭，不敢置信自己在那刻竟毫無防備的轉變了，這可是銀狼第一次在對方知曉人類身份的狀態下暴露出來。

複雜的情緒糾結著Lestrade的五臟六腑，他下顎緊繃，同時也開始穿上衣服，隨意地套上內褲、長褲和襯衫後，他站在衣櫃的鏡子前凝視自己，Lestrade茫然裡帶著無措和憤怒，他本來不該如此信任Mycroft的。

 _Mycroft雖然不是惡人，但也絕非善類_ －－那是Sherlock不停提醒自己的警告。

然而這一年下來，和Mycroft的會談卻漸漸地將那些尖銳如刀劍抵在頸上的警告溶成一攤無用的水，只在Lestrade不小心誤踩濺到褲管時才想起，可那再也不是什麼值得提心吊膽的事情了。

Lestrade是自願將信任放在了Mycroft身上，所以，他誰都無法責怪。

銀髮男人的大手耙梳過頭髮，用力地給自己抹了幾下臉，他打開門走離臥室，見到影響他如此大的男人好整以暇地坐在沙發上，雙腿交疊，宛如國王般居高臨下卻又不過於疏遠，Mycroft強大的氣場好似影響了整個空間，儘管地處主場，Lestrade還是不免吞嚥了下。

「Mr. Holmes，非常感謝－」

Mycroft抬手，用手勢打斷Lestrade的感謝，他站起身，單手靈活地扣起西裝外套的扣子。

「對比你給予舍弟的協助，這只是簡單的舉手之勞，無須任何答謝。」

Mycroft神情真誠，彷彿方才在Lestrade身上所花費的時間是如此值得，未對他帶來任何困擾，隨後他拿出口袋裡的懷錶看了眼又收回。

「讓我送你回蘇格蘭場吧，Lestrade探長。」

Lestrade猛地一驚，「不、不用了，Mr. Holmes，今天已－」

Mycroft給予探長一記讓他吞下嘴中話的注視，那裏頭是滿滿的不容拒絕，Lestrade闔上了嘴，頹下肩膀。

「……如果您不麻煩的話。」

Mycroft微微一笑，「當然不麻煩。」

看著Mycroft走離自己家門的背影，Lestrade舔著上唇瓣，情感複雜的跟在後頭，坐上了停靠街邊的低調黑車，而在轎車座椅上看見細微閃光的銀色毛髮時，他不太好意思的拍了拍。

「Mr. Holmes。」Lestrade盡量謹慎的開口，不願過度打攪到正在閱讀文件的政府官員，對方給予了他一個繼續說下去的輕哼。

Lestrade的手十指交扣，大拇指的頂端互相磨蹭，「我通常不會隨意變化的，只是因為剛才太過疲倦，銀狼型態對我來說是最為舒適的狀態，所以我才會……變回真身。」

「別在意，你確實需要好好休息。」

Mycroft轉過頭望了Lestrade一眼，又低頭看回檔案，車內的氣氛頓時靜默下來，Lestrade看著窗外不時流動而過的景色，就在能看見蘇格蘭廠的建築物時，他才忽地想起Mycroft來找他的代表意義。

但是男人的表情卻明顯表示這會是他選擇打斷的最糟時機，所以他沒能開口，直到轎車停妥於蘇格蘭場的門口，他下了車關上車門，Mycroft才再次抬起頭，藉著半開的車窗與他對視。

「請好好照顧自己，Lestrade，英國可不容損失一位盡責的好探長，」Mycroft幽幽地說道，臉上帶笑，「再見。」

那扇車窗緩緩上升，Mycroft灰藍裡的笑意是Lestrade在那台黑車開走後，腦海裡揮散不去的記憶，對方一開始讓他厭惡的魔王高官形象已全然消失，剩下的，是一個以隱晦又詭異的行為給予關心和照顧的兄長和上司。

XXXXXXXXXX

近期Lestrade與Sherlock的合作關係保持著平穩的狀態，那個小毛頭活得很好，偶爾去St. Bartholomew醫院打打雜，在案件到頂時到現場活用他聰明的腦袋，同時偶爾嘴砲惹怒他的下屬，在蒙古塔街的公寓裡做些神秘的科學實驗，然後在推理案件時高調地說出口，像是想被稱讚似的大肆宣揚，可憐的是沒人理他，只有Lestrade有時會給他一個〝做得還挺不錯〞的眼神。

只不過，Lestrade和Sherlock兄長的會談卻停止了好一陣子，至少兩個月之久，跨過了一個氣氛和樂的聖誕節和新年，近期Mr. Holmes似乎公務繁忙，就連Sherlock那兒也不曾有過他拜訪的足跡，對此Sherlock反到輕鬆愉快，Lestrade更落得一絲清閒，不用再多花什麼時間準備腹稿，他放鬆的能在下班後和同事們出去喝個兩杯。

他們閒談到接近半夜的時間點，Lestrade看了眼手錶後，飲下杯中最後一口黑啤，站起身和同事們揮手告別，踏離那個漂浮著令人感到些微眩暈氣味的場所，然而在Lestrade走到車子停放的地點，他卻發現許久未見的Mr. Holmes正站在車邊。

微弱的路燈讓Mr. Holmes的半邊臉隱藏在陰影之下，他依舊身穿完美的西服盔甲，外加一件高雅的深藍長大衣，右手指間是一根紅光閃爍的菸，另一隻手握著從不離身的黑傘，男人以傘為支點，挺拔修長的身軀略為傾斜，他仰頭凝望沒半點星辰的夜空，薄唇呼出冉冉白霧，一瞬間遮擋住晦暗不明的神色，又隨之飄揚散去。

Lestrade心臟倏地一緊，略為困惑的走到男人面前，「Mr. Holmes。」

Mr. Holmes此時才看向Lestrade，「晚上好，Lestrade探長。」

男人的臉上難得沒有官僚的笑容。

Lestrade看著Mycroft指節分明的細白手指湊到唇邊，無名指上晃亮亮的金屬戒指燦出一道微光，男人的胸腔微微擴張，又緩緩縮回，白霧繚繞再次朦朧了Mycroft的臉。

「低焦油香菸，」注意到Lestrade的視線，Mycroft低聲說道，「只是偶爾的放縱。」

Lestrade點頭，忽地不知道開用什麼話來開場，他隱隱覺得這次的會面不太一樣，和先前在Mycroft唬人的假辦公室或是那台低調奢華的黑車內不同，眼前的男人雖然打扮如往常一般，臉上的神情卻些微顯露出更加私密的情緒。

Lestrade忽地一震－－這是沒有偽裝的Mycroft。

Mycroft此時幽幽地開口，「Lestrade探長，Sherlock最近狀況如何？」

Lestrade這才將思緒飄了回來，他鎮定的張口，儘管沒有事先安排好講稿，但這一年多來累積下來的經驗，讓他能口條穩定的報告出Sherlock的近期狀況，Mycroft沉默地聽著訊息，將最後一口煙吸完，手指鬆開菸尾巴，踩熄了掉落於地的紅光。

「做得很好，Lestrade探長，謝謝你向我提供的資訊。」

Mycroft挺直背脊，嘴邊的小微笑看起來卻沒像平常那般狡猾，Lestrade皺起眉頭，眼底的困惑仍未散去。

「Mr. Holmes，」銀髮男人只看得清的那半隻眼彷彿深不見底的海，「發生什麼事了嗎？」

Mycroft終於將整張臉移至燈光下，Lestrade倏地愣了半晌，心臟處傳上的感受讓他一時間說不出話。

公務員的頰上貼著一塊紗布，嘴邊是略為腫脹的紅，唇瓣還有著些許撕裂傷。

「對於如此臨時的打攪，我深感抱歉，探長先生。」

Mycroft淡淡地說道，彷彿臉上並未存在那些清晰可見的傷口。

「畢竟稍等我又得離開英國處理要事，只能趁此空閒前來拜訪，還能多呼吸幾口祖國的新鮮空氣。」

「您、」Lestrade愕然的閉上了嘴，琥珀色的凝視來來回回在那些傷口處移動，糾結的情緒沉甸甸的讓他胃痛。

「只是小傷，無須掛念於此。」Mycroft的嗓音平靜。

Lestrade收回了過於炙熱的視線，他的神色嚴謹起來，「Sherlock知道嗎？」

Mycroft張口似乎想發笑，卻沒能做到，只是發出了輕哼，「他樂得沒有我介入的生活。」

男人身上所受的傷肯定不只有臉上的那些，Lestrade也明白依對方的身分一定能得到妥善的醫療和照顧，只是現在從心底冒出的情緒卻不停動盪著他的思緒，卻無從開口。

這時高跟鞋踩踏於地的聲響漸漸從遠方傳來，是Mycroft的貼身女秘書，她在與他們都還有些微距離時停下腳步。

「Sir，我們該出發了。」

Mycroft點點頭，他帶上公務員的面具，再也不是方才放縱於尼古丁的Mycroft Holmes，男人轉過身，給予Lestrade一個簡單的道別。

「再見，探長先生，Sherlock再麻煩你了。」

Mycroft就要離去，Lestrade終於在此時開口。

「請好好照顧自己，Mr. Holmes，」Lestrade沉重的說道，「英國可不容損失一位盡責的好公務員。」

Mycroft看向Lestrade，銀髮男人的琥珀清澈透明，彷彿風暴裡的漩渦，他慎重的向Lestrade點頭致意，留了一個高挺的背影給後者凝望。

女秘書則是看見自家長官的臉上掛著一抹淡笑，笑意裡似是在慶祝著勝利。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *註一：目前已知犬科類都無法像貓科一樣收爪，但過去有種新魯狼是以滅絕的犬科動物，爪子可像貓科伸縮，但不善奔跑，善伏擊。  
> 特別感謝烟烟幫我科普動物知識。
> 
> 這是一個簡單的過度章，麥哥跟探長之間的互動讓我苦思許久，結果才寫出這點東西...QQ希望能讓大家理解我想寫的....


	11. Chapter 11

**※以下有Mycroft被凌虐的片段，如對此有不適者請跳過。**

Mycroft確實不喜歡節日，這種人人都要相聚給予祝賀的日子，不過是愚蠢金魚們漫長生命中無趣的互相取暖罷了，然而在Sherlock離家後再也沒想回去過節的不配合，到也使得忙碌的公務員能夠擁有一個獨自放鬆的清閒假期，只不過今年的聖誕節和新年卻沒能給他一個清淨。

一片美好的聖誕節氣氛中，Mycroft身處異國，費盡唇舌和腦袋智慧處理與俄羅斯的外交危機，在新年的前一天晚上，Mycroft才終於踏上大英帝國的土地，方下飛機的他，甚至還覺得俄羅斯極凍的寒氣依舊存於身體之中，令他感到刺骨的寒冷，外加時差所賦予的精神疲憊，使他回到自己第二處房產時，沒能第一時間察覺到陰暗中埋藏的危險份子。

本該完善的安保系統被有心人士擊破，對方甚至取得Mycroft的日常行程表，知道該前往何處、何時該潛藏於其中，剛放下公事包，站在起居室的Mycroft正拿出手機按下撥通鍵，要聯繫Anthea新年休假過後得準備的事項時，他聽見了手槍上膛的聲音。

Mycroft握緊手中黑傘，猛然轉過頭，看見陰影處走出一位戴著純黑頭套，手持槍械的魁梧男子，只見襲擊者的頭小小地向前移動，Mycroft忽地被從角落衝上的其餘人抓住了身體，公務員手中的武器被奪走扔到一旁，手機也在掙扎中飛到不遠處的地板上。

「你好，Mr. Holmes。」

帶頭者走到Mycroft身前，語氣輕鬆的打招呼後卻猛地用槍柄在Mycroft的右臉上與之來個疼痛爆表的劇烈接觸，這一擊擦破了嘴唇，公務員嚐到了血腥味，又是一擊，落在同樣的地方，右臉火辣辣的疼痛和腦袋的暈眩令Mycroft的觀察和演繹暫停了一瞬，他低垂的頭被男子用力抓起。

「我們的雇主希望別讓你死得這麼好受。」

Mycroft的灰藍快速掃過帶頭者身上所有一切，他的腦袋快速運轉，思維殿堂所有的櫃子門整齊劃一的同時打開，裡頭的紙張全部噴散出來，紛飛於諾大的空間之中－－眼前人的口音、衣服上所給出的線索、槍枝型號……

下一秒，男人抬起腳用膝蓋給予腹部一個重擊，思維殿堂裡飛揚的紙張停頓於半空，Mycroft感受到胃部一陣痙攣，他吐出白水，然而對方未給他任何喘息的機會，公務員的右臉頰再次得到一個鉤拳－－ _這人的右手是廢了是不是？_ Mycroft被揍得頭暈時，這個念頭從腦袋裡閃過，接著是一個直拳正中左胸，被狠狠壓制住的他感覺心臟似乎停止跳動了一瞬，痛苦的叫出聲。

Mycroft疼得低下頭，卻瞥見掉落於一旁的手機，貼合在地散發一圈光暈，思維宮殿裡的紙張再次飛揚，Anthea握著黑莓匆忙奔馳的樣貌一閃而過－－ _救援即將在三分鐘後抵達，只要Mycroft能夠令帶頭者 **繼續刑求他** ，而不是 **殺了他** 。_

這令Mycroft想起Sherlock，那雙銳利如鷹眼般的灰綠睥睨眾人，張口句句皆為穿心的箭，迎來身旁所有人的拳頭和謾罵。男人在不可見的心底深處悄悄嘆息，他當然能做到，只是接下來得承受的身體痛苦，他也得咬牙熬過。

_只要三分鐘。_

Mycroft緩緩張口，道出帶頭者不能啟齒的秘密，滿意地看見對方被激怒的神情並惡笑起來：「你別想好過了，Mr. Holmes。」

_我知道。_

_三分鐘後就是你別想好過了。_

灰藍暗沉下來，Mycroft的腹部在下一秒得到一連串重擊，再來是左腳膝蓋骨碎裂的劇痛，公務員弓起身子，仰起了頭，粗啞的低吼從喉嚨滾出。

_一分鐘。_

思維殿堂紙張依舊紛飛，然而卻漸漸形成一股颶風，飛動的聲音如此的響，蓋過了Mycroft自己發出的哀嚎。

_兩分鐘。_

Mycroft嚐到濃烈的鐵鏽味，紅絲伴隨唾液緩緩從嘴角滴落，劇烈疼痛過多的影響了他的思考，但紙張還是藉著他所觀察演繹到的線索拼湊出了一幅人型畫－－Ken Rodi，潛藏於MI5的內鬼，此次事件的重大涉入人之一。

_三分鐘。_

Mycroft聽見消音槍低沉的悶響，壓制他的後二人鬆開了他向後倒去，帶頭者同樣瞪大雙眼往後墜落，身負重傷的Mycroft嘗試堅定心神、站穩身體，然而在他聽見Anthea急忙的高跟鞋聲後，思維殿堂飄散在天空的大量紙張猛地向下墜落，全數落在Mycroft身上，將他掩埋於黑暗之中。

XXXXXXXXXX

_八歲的Mycroft小心翼翼地抱著懷中剛滿一歲的幼弟，同時凝望躺在嬰兒床睡覺的女嬰，這是他唯一的弟弟和妹妹，儘管他們奪走父母親全部的注意力，會因此賭氣的Mycroft還是會在望著他們時，忘記那些幼稚的情緒。_

_「Mycroft！不要欺負Sherlock和Eurus！」_

_母親莫名其妙的謾罵讓Mycroft皺起眉頭，他沒甚麼表情的妹妹和傻笑的弟弟就站在母親身後。_

_「你今天的點心沒得吃了！」_

_Mycroft瞪大雙眼，在母親憤憤的轉過身後，他確定他瞥見了Eurus微彎起的嘴角，而他完全不曉得發生什麼事。_

_Holmes家的長子無法理解他唯一的妹妹，明明多活了她八年的時光，卻遠遠比不上只有四歲年齡的她。_

_「Mycroft，」Eurus的幽黑瞳孔凝望著身材微胖的兄長，「你有朋友嗎？」_

_Mycroft皺起眉頭，「我才不需要與那些金魚打交道。」_

_Eurus偏過頭後站起身，小手拍了拍裙襬，拿著手上的飛機跑向Sherlock身邊。_

_同樣的疑問，Sherlock卻笑了起來：「有啊！我以後可是要成為海盜呢！身邊一定要有很多夥伴！」_

_Mycroft對於這個回答鄙視的哼笑了一聲。_

_忽然，天旋地轉，他的眼前出現片段的畫面——Eurus白嫩手臂上不停流淌的鮮血，他解不開的童謠，消失的紅鬍子，Sherlock的眼淚，猛烈燃燒的大火，父母親焦急的模樣，Eurus被帶離了家，如黑洞般深不見底的雙眼令他牽緊了Sherlock的稚嫩小手。_

_他至少也要保護好Sherlock——_

_「你居然讓Sherlock吸毒了，」一身白的Eurus忽然出現在Mycroft的面前，她一臉難過，語氣悲痛欲絕，「 **真是個無能的大哥。** 」_

_Eurus在轉瞬間變成了James Moriarty。_

_「我會準備一場盛宴給Sherlock！」那是和Eurus同樣深邃幽黑的瞳孔，如蛇般狡猾的嗓音緊緊勒住了Mycroft的脖頸，「還會燒了他的心。」_

_James Moriarty猙獰的臉消失了，他的胸口忽地爆出猛烈的劇痛，Mycroft發出痛苦的呻吟，他跪坐下來。_

_母親：「你不能學學Sherlock的成熟嗎？Mycroft！」_

_父親：「你得好好照顧Sherlock，Mycroft，你可是他唯一的哥哥。」_

_Uncle Rudy：「這還不是最完美的解決方案，Mycroft，你的能力只有如此嗎？」_

_Sherlock：「這些藥物不會影響我腦袋的運作，Mycroft，別打著保護我的話要來操控我進入你的世界。」_

_Eurus：「Mycroft Holmes，好一個無能的哥哥，讓弟弟吸了毒，把妹妹當囚犯，孤單活在世界上。」_

_這就是關心的後果－－心碎、痛苦、悲傷、哭泣、眼淚。_

_Mycroft因劇烈的痛楚躺倒在地，他環抱自己雙手緊篡著身上的衣物，眼角噙著生理性的淚。_

_這樣就夠多了。_

_親人是無法避免會產生情感連結的關係，而其餘任何的一切，他皆不需要。_

_畢竟，生命終將死亡，人心終將破碎，關心毫無用處。_

_Mycroft用力閉眼，卻聽見一聲堅定的呼喚。_

_「Mr. Holmes。」_

_一隻毛茸茸的生物靠近他，「您是真心的在關懷Sherlock，並且確實有著足夠的能力可以保護他的安全。」_

_Mycroft猛然睜眼，銀狼趴伏在他身旁，凝望粗喘著氣的公務員。_

_「您確實很關心Sherlock，要不然何必處心積慮的想要控制我來照顧他？」_

_那對琥珀逐漸柔軟下來，銀狼轉變成那位容貌俊美的銀髮探長，側躺在Mycroft的身旁，男人緩緩開口，低沉的磁性嗓音滑進Mycroft耳裡。_

**_「您還好嗎？」_ **

XXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft茫然的睜眼醒來，醫院專屬的味道刺激了他的感官，伴隨而來的是身體的疼痛，像是被狠狠痛揍過——啊，他確實被狠狠痛揍了。

他的喉嚨發乾，右半邊的臉被紗布包覆了起來，左腳被固定住吊掛在高處。

_真是無比悽慘的模樣，要是被自家弟妹看見肯定又是一陣嘲諷和嗤笑。_

Mycroft凝望著一片死白的天花板，思維殿堂滿地的紙張只見他隨手一揮，便整齊有秩序的回到了專屬於的文件夾中，只有幾份資料來到了Mycroft的手中。

_政府內部沉積太多髒亂不堪的小碎屑，影響巨大齒輪的完美運轉。_

_該是來個大掃除的時候了。_

只是之後的時光過得緩慢又無趣，雖然Anthea確實依照指令捉住了MI5裡頭的內鬼，並且因此得到更大的線索——現在自家情報局裏頭有人正向外洩漏更高機密，這樣緊急的事項讓Mycroft幾乎沒什麼耐心好好養傷，他憤憤的坐在病床上用叉子叉住一顆小青豆，張嘴吃下。

大英政府忍住把醫院拆了的念頭，努力花了半個月療傷，才終於得到出院的核准，而Mycroft為了清掃門戶和捉住此次襲擊的幕後指使者，早已準備好一連串的方案，但是人算不如天算，Mycroft卻再次被首相派去處理外交危機—— _我們的外交部怎麼了？全都是無腦金魚？_

厭惡跑腿活的公務員不得不再次前往那些日不落帝國所照耀不到的國家，內部清理的活則暫時由Anthea代理。

方出院不久的他和Anthea一起坐進那台優雅低調的捷豹中，公務員眼角瞥見真皮椅墊上燦出微光，Mycroft拈起一看，是根短小的銀白毛髮——Lestrade探長。

Mycroft垂眼沉思，雙手交疊置於桃木傘柄，當Anthea開口說明稍等行程時，他抬手打斷了下屬的報告。

「若是要忙裡偷閒，親愛的Anthea，我們有多少時間？」

Mycroft勾起左邊的嘴角，女秘書則是毫不猶豫的回道：「至多三十分鐘，Sir。」

男人的視線移至車窗，藉由玻璃反射看見自己右臉上的傷口和包紮。

「Lestrade探長目前所在的位置？」

Anthea的手指在黑莓機上紛飛，「Petty France街上的Adam & Eve*1，與同事的聚會已經接近尾聲，十分鐘後將會離開。」

Mycroft挑起眉頭，腦海中的倫敦地圖告訴他現在從此處過去約略得花上五分鐘的車程，他緩緩開口：「去Petty France街。」

Mycroft踏出有著充足暖氣的車內，儘管已近春天，倫敦夜風依然寒冷刺骨，而這似乎加重了傷口的隱隱作痛，他緩緩踱步來到新蘇格蘭場探長的二手寶馬旁，嘗試將身體重量倚靠在黑傘上，不給仍在復原的左膝蓋太大的負擔。

儘管Mycroft早已習慣等待，然而這一次等待Lestrade的短短幾分鐘卻比過往都更加無趣又漫長，傷口刺痛和能稱之為不耐的躁動令他拿出大衣口袋中的菸盒。

火光點燃，輕微的尼古丁與氣息相融，Mycroft感到一陣愉悅的滿足，嚴謹的公務員未曾在工作時刻讓自己沈浸於尼古丁的美好之中，只有在那些私人時刻，Mycroft才會稍稍放下對於自身的規範，而現在，若是能以他才經歷過一場身體凌虐並復原出院，這樣冠冕堂皇的理由來說服任何人，包括自己，相信沒人會有異議。

接下來和Lestrade的談話是Mycroft近期以來心情最為愉悅的一次，尤其是在Lestrade雙眸裡嘗試隱藏卻難掩的擔憂和關懷顯現出時，Mycroft原本還疼痛著的胸膛只覺一陣火花綻放，宣示勝利的號角似乎已被牢牢握緊在手中。

當Mycroft聽見Anthea的提醒，忽地覺得比起方才五分鐘的漫長等待，和Lestrade碰面的這二十分鐘流逝得竟如此快速。

簡單告別後，Mycroft沒再去觀察那欲言又止的柔軟琥珀，他移開目光，轉身即將離去，Lestrade卻在此刻開了口，嗓音裡的一切情緒震盪著Mycroft的思緒。

「請好好照顧自己，Mr. Holmes，英國可不容損失一位盡責的好公務員。」

_勝利的號角聲迴盪在思維殿堂，西裝筆挺的公務員與優雅神聖的銀狼四目相對。_

_那雙灰藍柔軟得彷彿一片深邃大海，Mycroft彎起嘴角，噙著令人感到寒顫的笑意。_

_銀狼的四肢被銬上了冰冷堅硬的長鏈鐐銬。_

Mycroft停下腳步，他轉過頭，向給予關懷的Lestrade一個慎重的點頭。

儘管滿身是傷，Mycroft挺直了腰桿前往自身所選擇的戰場，而公務員的身旁將會永遠伴隨著一隻忠心耿耿的銀狼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *註一：Petty France街上的Adam & Eve，百老匯10號的新蘇格蘭場（目前新蘇格蘭場在2016搬遷至泰晤士河附近）附近的酒吧，隨便找了一間看裝潢後感覺Lestrade會進去喝酒的。（笑）
> 
> 這是我寫到快哭了的一章，Mycroft虐得我心疼得要死啊，希望我沒有OOC...還能用我匱乏的文字表達出我想寫出的東西...  
> 下一章的會讓劇情進展的快一點  
> 至少他們已經來到了2007年  
> 再差三年我就可以來到第一季啦!!!(感動


	12. Chapter 12

當內外部危機都塵埃落定後，Mycroft心滿意足的坐在辦公室內，六個月前的傷已經完全痊癒，清理門戶的作業在Anthea和Smallwood的幫助下，毫無阻礙的讓大英帝國的情報部門更加安全完善，在出院初期，令首相緊張的外交危機僅僅只花了Mycroft一個禮拜的時間便處理完畢，比起俄羅斯官員彷彿與他們天氣一般極凍如冰塊的腦袋，處於亞熱帶的民主國家還是容易說服些。

而Anthea固定上繳關於Sherlock的報告——近期自家幼弟愉悅的忙碌於Lestrade交給他的案件以及在St Bartholomew's Hospital所做的小實驗裡，絲毫沒有時間沉溺於他那百分之七的溶劑，至於那名活了千餘年的非人探長在與Sherlock相處的這兩年半光陰，似乎完全抓住了如何制衡舍弟的訣竅，儘管他不時聽出銀髮男人對於Sherlock的無奈和憤怒，但那裡頭絲毫沒有厭惡的情緒，反到像是恨鐵不成鋼的照顧和關懷。

Greg Lestrade－－Sherlock口中的官方客戶、幼弟不願意承認但已是實質意義上的朋友、擁有絕好控制點的非人種族。

Mycroft思及前一陣子和Lestrade的電話會談，他能聽出對方近幾個月來接起電話時，嗓音裡的輕微興奮和愉悅。

不管在什麼情況之下，就算探長正咬著筆，糾結於令他小腦袋發疼的結案報告，而顯示著Mycroft名稱的來電似乎就是轉化那一切煩悶的暖陽，深諳人性的公務員明白這表現裡頭的意味——Lestrade已然命定了自己。

Mycroft指節分明的四指有節奏的輕敲桌面，目的已然達成，之後便是將銀髮男人獨留於繩索，既無後路可退，也無前路可走，直至Mycroft決定放手－－Lestrade必須明白，他愛上的將是一位永遠不可能回應這份情感的男人。

_思維殿堂的銀狼悲傷的捲曲成一團，過大動作讓鐐銬發出冰冷的聲響，Mycroft走向前，伸手撫摸、是上一次記憶中的柔順觸感。_

_「我說過，」銀狼抬頭凝望著他，琥珀裡的破碎沒有勾起男人任何一絲情緒。_

**_「擁有你，是我此生最大榮幸。」_ **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

那個目送Mycroft離去的夜晚，方才飲下的些微酒精毫無暖身作用，Lestrade吹著刺骨寒風顫抖，直至搭載著Mycroft的黑車終於消失於遙遠的地平線之後，他才沉默地坐上駕駛座。

Lestrade的掌心爬梳過銀髮，深深覺得Holmes家兄弟的世界似乎是以 **自我虐待** 作為開頭主語，他搖了搖頭，將Mycroft受傷的臉孔從腦海中移走，驅車回到自己毫無生氣的家中。

而在幾個月後，來自Holmes長子的電話問候，Lestrade並不是沒有發現自己過於愉悅的開口，只是他將此丟於腦後，對他來說，自身或許已經命定於Mycroft Holmes的念頭，仍然還是未能確切斷下定論的搖擺陀螺。

而令Lestrade正視對於Mycroft情感的開端，便是來自於此時Sally敲門入辦公室的急迫。

2007年的夏天，倫敦天氣依舊如過往般反覆無常，數次僅有短短幾分鐘的綿綿細雨只是令Lestrade豎起風衣大領，他走進一間民宅，下屬拉起封鎖線，現在正值中午時分，那名已被自家員警逮捕的竊賊會選定此刻入竊，是因兩位屋主都已近八十歲高齡，而在女屋主外出買中飯時，男屋主卻因發現竊賊時的高聲吶喊使得自己成為刀下亡魂，鄰居聽見聲響，報案通知。

警察迅速趕到，逮捕還未逃遠的歹徒，剩下便是等待部屬將證據採集完畢以及－－

「我是Hall家的人！讓我進去！」

一名女子尖叫著，聲音早在門廊時就已經傳進站在廚房內的Lestrade耳裡，他閉上眼，每每遇見這樣的事情總會令他感到疲憊和煎熬－－安慰受害者的家屬，一直以來是他的工作、更是他的本性使然。

狼族是愛好和平的種族，對於悲傷、痛苦、難過這些負面情緒加倍敏感，牠們會在彼此低落時給予最適當的安慰和援助，狼族雖然能夠獨自生活，但牠們更喜愛彼此互助陪伴，這幾乎已成狼族深根於DNA的本能，現在在Lestrade身上，仍就能夠看見這般耀眼光輝。

那名年輕女子衝進現場，一頭紅色長髮飄逸，而一切動作皆在看見那倒臥在血泊中的老男人時，瞬間凝結靜止，Lestrade疑惑的向前走近，正要開口詢問對方身分，畢竟這對Hall夫婦並沒有留下任何子嗣，卻被女子口中發出近似狼吟的低吼，奪去所有聲音。

女子的冰藍雙瞳漸成狼眼、小巧的嘴唇逐漸咧開長出尖又長的狼牙，Lestrade沒能多加思索，匆忙脫下外套蓋在同族的身上－－ _是的，他遇見了同族，可竟然是在這種時候，因命定對象喪命而可能分崩離析的同族。_

「Nadia！」Lestrade慌張的吼出方才Sally報告上女屋主的名字，「不可以在這裡！不可以！」

名為Nadia的女子似乎還保有些許理智，轉變暫停，甚至稍稍恢復成原本人類模樣，她一臉悲痛，頰上不斷滾落熱燙的淚水－－這些令Lestrade想起了母親，當年父親因人類毒殺而死亡後，母親的雙眼就和眼前女子 **同樣絕望** 。

**_不！他好不容易遇見同族，怎能在此刻就失去她！_ **

Lestrade轉過頭，急急忙忙向Sally喊道，「Donovan，這裡先交給妳，這女孩情況不太對勁我帶她去看醫生，去去就回！」

接著，他在眾部屬的目光下橫抱起那名哭泣顫抖的女子，快步地衝出了民宅，將她抱進自家車內，急駛而去。

「Nadia！Nadia！」Lestrade不停轉頭注視副駕駛座的同族，嘗試用語言拉住對方的注意力，「停下！還沒！還不行！」

「閉嘴－－！我的命定人死了！死了！」Nadia終於開口，她把那件黑大衣丟到Lestrade身上，側過身子面向探長，滿臉是淚的瞪他，「你為什麼要阻止我！不要阻止我－－」女子痛苦的掩住臉，她的頭頂長出一對薑紅狼耳。

「我也是狼族！」Lestrade讓自己也長出銀白的狼耳，同時轉變眼睛和牙齒，「Nadia，我孤單了千年，不要這樣對我！不要現在轉變！」

Nadia猛地抬起頭，看見Lestrade的長相時，她往後將背脊靠在車門上，悲痛欲決的閉上了眼睛。

Lestrade急急忙忙的開回家中，一樣用那件大風衣蓋住女子，將對方橫抱起來，在開門的過程Lestrade好幾次沒能將鑰匙對準門孔，直到他飆了一句粗口強迫自己冷靜下來。

門一開，Nadia便掙脫他的懷抱，不顧Lestrade家中擺設和身上衣物，她發出一聲漫長、痛苦又絕望的狼吟，轉變成了薑紅色的巨狼，冰藍的狼眼不停落下淚水，紅狼捲縮起來，哭泣聲迴盪在探長家的起居室裡頭。

Lestrade走到沙發旁，脫下了衣物，變成比薑紅狼身型還更大的銀狼，他緩緩走到紅狼身旁，坐了下來，前腳掌收起爪子，輕輕撫在同族的身上，哭泣的紅狼緩緩坐起身子，冰藍與琥珀對視，下一秒，紅狼顫抖著身體將頭蹭入銀狼懷中。

Lestrade用陪伴、體溫安慰Nadia的同時，母親的話在腦海裡循環播放—— ** _「千萬別命定人類！」_**

**_命定人類。_ **

_Holmes家長子的身影出現在Lestrade腦海裡，那晚隱隱約約破碎成片片冰晶的眸，以及那些令他無法呼吸的傷口。_

**_不—！_ **

**_他沒有命定Mycroft。_ **

Lestrade睜開眼睛，懷中因為失去命定人的哭泣依舊未停，所以他說，這是詛咒，終身伴侶制在失去愛人後直接成了一道惡咒，時時刻刻、分分秒秒都在咒殺活於世上的他們，命定人類更是加強了這種詛咒的痛苦，僅有短短幾十年的相伴光陰，而後，狼族便得孤獨終老幾百年甚至千年。

銀狼垂下眼，暗暗下定決心，他得遠離Mycroft。

_人類，萬萬不該是他命定的那一方。_

_而Mycroft Holmes——_

_「Mycroft雖然不是惡人，但也絕非善類。」_

_「你不可以信任Mycroft！」_

_「Mycroft純粹是一個利益導向的人，你必須小心他。」_

**_那灘水重回變成銳利刀刃直指Lestrade的心窩，他猛地感到一股惡寒和恐懼。_ **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lestrade在三個小時後重回工作崗位，得到了Sally狐疑的一句：「就算那女人身體不舒服，我們不是備有專屬的醫療車嗎？你居然就這樣直接抱著她走了？！」

Lestrade目光飄逸，「她、她是舊識……」

「什——麼——？」Sally拉長音，已經不是方才質問的語氣，而是眼燦精光的好奇——所謂人類愛八掛的天性。

「前女友？」

下屬的嘴角弧度讓Lestrade感覺不太妙，「Greg，你該不會是因為她才單身這麼久吧？曾經和她有過一段刻骨銘心的愛情？」

Lestrade無奈的抹了抹臉，「Sally，我們不應該現在八掛這事好嗎？」

「你難道不知道你有多少人喜歡嗎？！你都沒有發現The Yard*1各個部門裡的追求者嗎？好歹給個獨身理由讓他們死心吧！」

Lestrade轉了轉眼珠子，他手插口袋轉身就要離開回去自己的辦公室，卻被身後的小姑娘抓住肩膀。

「Sir，你不想回答八掛，好歹跟我們一起查查那位消失的女屋主？」

Lestrade的頭猛地一震，他當然知道女屋主在哪，但她一時半刻還不能變回人類型態，即使變得回來，要請她幫忙的筆錄肯定會引起她的傷痛，要是突然轉變成狼型——

「Sir？」Sally走到他的面前狐疑的看他。

「抱歉，」Lestrade回過神來，「女屋主消失了？聯絡不上她嗎？」

Sally皺起眉頭，「那女人對你影響那麼大啊？」

「Sally。」

「好好好，」Sally抬高雙手，「是的，聯繫不上女屋主，不過重點證據都已採樣完畢，歹徒也在筆錄中承認此次行兇是臨時起意，主要意圖為入室竊取財務。」

Lestrade點點頭，「把資料整理好交給我，即使沒有女屋主的口頭證詞，那名竊賊肯定有頓牢飯夠給他吃的。」探長繼續向前走，然後停頓了一下，「不過還是繼續聯繫女屋主，有任何消息通知我。」

Lestrade早在離開前將Nadia的手機關機，他目光一暗，如何保護同族並免於她受命定人的逝去而自毀，是身為非人的Lestrade探長目前最為在意的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *註一：蘇格蘭場的內部人員皆稱呼蘇格蘭場為The Yard。
> 
> Sally和Greg之間的稱呼變化，是我自己的小樂趣。哈哈。  
> 然後探長同類終於出現了，是隻漂亮的女紅狼！之後會變成探長的誰呢？正劇向劇情已經劇透囉wwww之後的劇情是繼續虐虐沒人性的麥麥。


	13. Chapter 13

Lestrade處理完工作，已然是晚上八九點的時刻，他在稍早曾播過號碼到家中的室內電話，沒有回應是意料之內的事情，所以他留了語音留言，只要Nadia一根指甲輕按，牠便能知道冰箱裡有適合狼族身份時吃的食物存在。

自從回到蘇格蘭場後，Lestrade情緒一直有些激動，畢竟在漫長千餘年的光陰中，他終於遇見了同類，這絕對是Lestrade近期最值得感動的事情，儘管Nadia的目前狀況不能說是很好…… _好吧，是 **很糟** ， **糟糕透了** 的那種。_

Lestrade正搭著電梯前往地下停車場，他抱起雙臂，發出一個嘆息。

失去命定人是狼族會面臨到的最壞情況，沒有之一，若是沒有強力的支撐點令狼族熬過這段痛苦，狼族通常都會走向自毀，他親身目睹過這個過程，Lestrade心知肚明，上一次他還太年輕，沒能保護好母親，這一次，他發誓，他再也不要看見任何同族因此失去生命。

在偌大靜謐的地下停車場，手機的震動聲顯得過於清楚明顯，Lestrade邊走邊拿出手機一看，上頭的名字倏地令他口乾舌燥，心臟發緊。

**_Mycroft。_ **

_該不會，他知道Nadia的事情了？_

Lestrade硬著頭皮按下了接通鍵。

「Mr. Holmes。」Lestrade聲音有點低啞，他為此皺了皺眉頭。

「Lestrade探長。」Mycroft的語氣平靜疏遠，跟平常沒有任何差別。「下週三晚上是否能安排會面？」

探長深吸了口氣，Mycroft只是打來安排會談的，Lestrade，別緊張。「下週三晚上……」他轉了轉眼珠子思考著下週三晚上的安排，「可以。」

「好的，」Mycroft彬彬有禮的回應止住於此，下一詞的開口語調彷彿條滑柔陰險的蛇，「探長先生。」

Lestrade驀地被這聲呼喚緊緊捉住了心臟，「請問還有什麼事嗎？」

「沒事，」Mycroft低沉的輕笑聲傳進Lestrade的耳裡，讓後者一瞬間腦袋發慌，「晚安，祝你有個好夢。」

「呃嗯、您也是，Mr. Holmes，晚安。」Lestrade在掛上電話後，不可置信的瞪著電話。

**_Mycroft剛才是在調戲他嗎？_ **

_所以，他到底知不知道Nadia的事情了？_

Lestrade煩躁的搔了搔頭，下一秒卻倏地疑惑起自己為何要在意Mycroft知不知道Nadia的事情，他坐進車內，發動車子，睫毛因為思考而眨動。

_Nadia再怎麼樣也不關Mycroft的事，她不會對Sherlock有任何影響，照常理來說，Holmes家的長子並不會在意任何和Sherlock沒有關係的事情。_

Lestrade將車開出地下停車場，在回家的路上，他心安理得的想， _不管他和Nadia最後變成什麼樣的關係，Mycroft肯定也不會把這事放在心上，畢竟他只是個照顧Sherlock的小小探長罷了。_

Lestrade對此結論極為滿意的點起頭來，忽略了那潛藏心底的細微落寞。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lestrade遇見了同族，Mycroft對此毫不擔心。

就算那兩團銀紅毛球依偎一起的畫面出現於報告中時，Mycroft並未特別在意，只是在稍晚時刻去電給Lestrade，刻意地探聽他對自己的態度，而結果，他相當滿意。

Lestrade緊張擔憂的低啞難得的愉悅了Mycroft的心靈，這名非人探長依舊存於他的掌心，否則，他何必緊張於同族出現的事情，若非命定於自身，Lestrade肯定會在電話裡就興奮的告訴他這項值得感動的消息。

公務員收起手機，將那隻不值得他在意的紅狼扔到腦後，畢竟，令他煩心的其餘事情遠遠比一隻紅狼的出現，更重要許多。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lestrade開始照顧Nadia，盡他所能。

遇見同族的喜悅掩蓋過了一切疲憊，銀狼無所不至的關懷和體貼，也逐漸的給予紅狼支撐下去的力量，只要Lestrade回家，牠們會互相依偎的取暖、舔拭、睡覺，在Nadia想起命定人而痛哭時，Lestrade會將紅狼裹進懷裡，一下一下的舔拭去紅狼的淚滴，在紅狼疲憊無助的哀鳴時，銀狼會用頭輕頂紅狼，明白告訴對方還有同族的存在。

Nadia初始很少說話，一直保持真身模樣，牠會耗掉整天只不過是去凝望一個空點，或是無聲的掉著眼淚，直到情緒過於高漲而顫抖著哀鳴，紅狼第一次主動開口，是Lestrade照顧牠兩個月之後的事情了。

「所以，那個兇手，被判刑了嗎？」

紅狼的冰藍雙眼一片黯淡，剛進家門的Lestrade不禁猛地頓住，他脫下風衣丟在沙發，鑰匙跟公事包隨意放置在桌上。

「判刑了，」Lestrade看著紅狼，「昨天剛完成判決。」

「身為他的妻子，我不用做筆錄或是作證什麼的嗎？」

Lestrade發現紅狼提起命定人時沒有哭泣，這是進步的一大徵兆。

「證據足夠充份，雖然法官和陪審團對妳的消失感到疑惑，但是兇手已經主動認罪，所以他們很快地便下了決定。」

Nadia沉默下來，Lestrade看了紅狼一眼，便走到廚房處理狼族真身時要吃的食物，這時紅狼的一句話語，中止了Lestrade的打算。

「Lestrade，你有衣服可以借我穿嗎？」

銀髮男人的腳步停在客廳和廚房之間，他呼出口氣，安心且感動的閉上了眼。

「有。」Lestrade轉過身，「明天需要我陪妳去家裡拿衣服嗎？」

Nadia垂下眼簾，「不如我們等等就去吧，可以嗎？我家的鑰匙你應該沒扔掉？」

Lestrade點頭，「好，我們等等去，我先去拿衣服給妳。」

當Nadia變為人身穿好Lestrade的寬鬆衣物，並隨意的套上外套說好後，迴避著的Lestrade從臥室內走出，他只是望了一眼Nadia便去取沙發上的長風衣跟鑰匙。

一路上，Nadia不發一語，Lestrade則是做一個沉默的陪伴，這之間的沉默並不彆扭，而是互相理解的舒適，Nadia開門進家，發現水電已經被切斷，她拿出手機，藉由手機前鏡頭的閃光燈燈光照明，銀髮男人同樣拿出手機跟上，Nadia徑直走進了臥室，她面無表情的拿出行李箱，蹲在地上，翻著衣物，Lestrade在一旁提供亮光。

突然，Nadia止住動作，她拿起手機，照了照臥室四周，然後燈光停在擺放於床頭櫃的結婚照上，相框因為久無清理而覆蓋上薄薄一層灰塵。

「我們是一起在孤兒院長大的，Hank從小就知道我的狼族身份，」Nadia緩緩說道，聲線平穩，「但他對此毫不在意。」

Lestrade腦海中一閃而過Holmes家兩兄弟的身影，但駐留最久的，是Holmes家的長子，他皺起眉頭，把掛著淡笑的公務員趕出腦袋。

「Hank甚至告訴我，若是我命定上他，未來他死了，他肯定會再轉世輪迴到我身旁陪我。」

Nadia露出一個空白且慘淡的微笑，「我多麼希望他現在就回來我身邊，我們只不過相處短短七十幾個年頭而已，遠遠不及狼族的千年壽命。」

Nadia臉上滑過淚水，她嘲諷的嗤笑一聲，「命定人類，果然是最愚蠢的事情。」

紅髮女人站起身拿走了那個相框，珍惜的擦了擦後，放在行李箱最深處，然後她看向Lestrade，冰藍和淚珠被過亮的燈照得閃閃發光。

「但是我卻毫不後悔，Lestrade，我不後悔我愛上他……」

Nadia搖著頭，閉上眼，更多的淚水落下。

「能夠擁有如此深愛我的他，是世界上最幸福的女人。」

哭泣聲終於無法控制，紅髮女人將手覆上面頰，Lestrade往前靠了過去，抱住身高只到胸口的Nadia。

「是的，擁有他，妳是世界上最幸福的女人。」

那兩道照耀出懸浮粒子的光，消失於他們互擁的時刻，Lestrade闔上眼睛，再次趕跑腦海裡那修長挺拔，手持黑傘的身影。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

這幾個月以來，和Mycroft的會面一如既往，若說有什麼值得提起的小小改變，那就是從Lestrade對談和舉止中，可以發現銀髮男人正讓自己和Mycroft之間變得疏遠，舉止和語調越來越公式化，對談內容越來越少提及Sherlock以外的事情。

然而Mycroft看起來絲毫沒有把此情況放在心上，在公務員極為忙碌的時刻，Lestrade甚至可以能在會談最後瞥見Mycroft泛起一絲不耐煩的眼神，若說先前他們的關係能稱之為朋友，現在則是直直落下變回原本的上司和下屬，探長對此是刻意為之，而觀察力超群的公務員似乎欣然接受。

Lestrade坐在客廳內的沙發上，思索著，而他的手中是一罐冰涼黑啤，Nadia從廚房中走了出來，她坐上沙發，背脊靠上銀髮男人的臂膀。

「在想什麼？」

Nadia拿起一旁的抱枕，抱在懷中，拿起電視遙控器，按下了開啟電源，新聞主播正式標準的英文腔一瞬間竄進Lestrade的耳裡。

Nadia已經住在Lestrade家中近三個月的時間，這期間，他們也有互相前往彼此的森林，變回真身，在森林裡追逐奔跑、玩得不亦樂乎，Lestrade沒想趕Nadia離開，Nadia見狀也沒有想要搬走的意思，但她仍未重返社會工作，畢竟偶爾想起命定人而轉化的失控太過危險。

Lestrade低頭看向Nadia那一頭柔順的紅長髮，銀髮男人眼底閃過一瞬的黯淡後，他將手中的黑啤放到桌上，忽然開口。

「Nadia，我還沒有命定。」

Nadia猛地坐起身，她眼睛睜大，「你、你還沒有？你整整大我五百歲，居然還沒有命定？」

Lestrade露出尷尬的表情，「我父母很討厭人類，」不知道為什麼，他說了謊，「再加上，我父親是被有恩於牠的人類毒殺死的，所以我一直、」Lestrade頓了頓，「在愛情這一塊無法放開心胸去接受人類。」

Nadia露出難過的表情，她毫不猶豫地向前抱住了Lestrade，「Greg，人類他們——」

「我知道，我多活你五百年，我當然知道人類他們是什麼樣子。」Lestrade接受了Nadia的擁抱，然後他緊了緊雙手，Nadia愣了一下抬頭望向Lestrade。

「Nadia，我只是想問問，如果、如果我們，」銀髮男人緊張的停頓了下，「我們嘗試在一起呢？」

Nadia直起身子，冰藍色的眸子裡是不可置信，「我有命定人了！Greg！這、這不能——」Lestrade琥珀雙眸裡的些微破碎讓Nadia闔上了嘴，「你、你就這麼不想和人類命定嗎？在你的生命中從來沒有遇過接受你的人嗎？」

_有，但他對我毫無感情。我何必傻到命定那個人？_

Lestrade趕走了這句尖銳的話，他伸手握住了Nadia的，「沒有。」

Nadia沒有抽回手，那雙冰藍裡猶豫中散佈著心疼和哀戚，「我、我不能說，你是我最愛的人。」

「我知道，我知道，」Lestrade更加靠近，他幾乎是糾結著的把Nadia摟進懷裡，「那沒有關係。」

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

在一個終於算得上是舒適的新年過後，那一位高高在上的大英政府Mycroft收到了Lestrade婚禮的請帖。

Mycroft瞇起眼，將那封婚禮請帖毫不猶豫地丟進了碎紙機裡頭，Lestrade和紅髮女人笑得溫暖的婚紗照被絞碎於其中。

_思維殿堂裡的銀狼掙脫鐵鍊，站在遙遠的一側，琥珀的大眼冷冷的望著他。_

_「您失算了，」銀狼開口訴說，音調卻稱不上愉悅，「您沒有得到我。」_

_「我承認我的大意，」Mycroft緊握手中黑傘，臉色陰沉無比，「而這只不過是失去一個能夠操控的完美棋子罷了。」_

_「那您何必為此動怒？」銀狼趴伏下來，深深地看向Mycroft。「 **我只不過是個棋子。** 」_

_公務員像是理解了什麼一般，灰藍眸中的陰鬱暗沉瞬間消逝，他在下一秒勾起一道好看的弧度。_

_「是的， **棋子，** 」Mycroft轉過身，背對銀狼瀟灑地揮了揮手，「 **你不過就只是個棋子。** 」_

_銀狼的眼底閃過一瞬的黯淡，牠轉變成人類的模樣，「Mr. Holmes，即使我沒有命定您，您依舊能夠操控我。」_

_Mycroft掛著那抹官腔微笑，離開了思維殿堂。_


	14. Chapter 14

當Lestrade牽著Nadia的手漫步於海德公園時，他看著身旁人的側影，覺得和她交往並不是一個荒謬的決定。

Nadia是個美麗且溫柔的伴侶，她的個性時而調皮可愛時而穩重貼心，和Nadia在一起的這三個月以來，Lestrade的心裡總是感到一陣暖烘烘。

他們一同落坐於長椅上，手臂緊貼手臂，十指交扣，Nadia的頭倚靠在Lestrade的肩膀，他們享受沉默，享受人群經過時的歡笑，享受陽光和眼前綠地，享受微風吹拂，享受彼此的陪伴和體溫。

孤獨實在糾纏Lestrade太過漫長的光陰，遇見同族甚至與之互相陪伴的喜悅和感動幾乎擊潰他的所有防線，變回真身時的依偎更讓他回想起過往與父母相處的日子，Nadia的存在對他來說等同於一顆甜蜜的糖果，細細品味，微甜的滋味嚐於口中，暖進心頭。

**_「別害怕，相信你的心，未來你將不再孤單。」_ **

夢境裡父親所訴說的話語飄盪於Lestrade的腦袋，一次又一次，Lestrade緊了緊握著Nadia的手。

「Nadia。」

Lestrade從口袋拿出一個小巧的藍布絨盒，那雙琥珀平穩冷靜的與冰藍互望，他抽回與Nadia交握的手，一手握著盒子底，一手緩緩掀開蓋子，一枚簡單樸實的金戒映入Nadia的眼底。

「我深深希望我能照顧妳一輩子，」Lestrade頓了頓，「妳是否會願意用未來一生與我相伴？」

Nadia望著那枚金戒，「Greg，我——」

「Say yes，」Lestrade的嗓音低啞中帶著誘惑，「Nadia，say yes。」

Nadia深深地看向Lestrade，微風再次吹拂起那頭迷人紅髮，她緩緩傾身抱住Lestrade，在銀髮男人的唇上留下一個簡單又沉重的親吻。

「我願意。」

Lestrade闔上雙眼，深吻了回去。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_這肯定是個難度有六分以上的案子。_

Lestrade抱著雙臂，靠在牆上，苦思好一陣子未果後，拿出手機，Sally發現了自家長官的舉動，她一手抱腰，一手手指指著Lestrade的手機。

「你又要打電話給那個怪胎了是吧？」

Lestrade只是歪頭望她，「沒錯。」

「拜託，你這麼照顧那怪胎，結果他連你的婚禮都沒來參加！」

_他哥也沒來啊。_

Lestrade頓了頓，把這個算得上是抱怨的念頭弄得粉碎，「別提這事了，Sherlock不來也好，我一寄出邀請函就後悔了。」

「那你現在還要找他來辦案？給他樂趣？」Sally瞇起眼睛，正嘗試著阻止Lestrade打電話給Sherlock。

當然，Sally的嘗試總是難以成功，Lestrade是個固執的男人，他決定的事情很難改變，除非能夠完美說服他，而他的下屬們很少能做到這一點。

「我們確實需要他，更何況，我也公私分明。」

「Greg——」Sally皺起眉頭。

「要不，」Lestrade伸出手指隨意比劃著，「我們現在能夠馬上理出個頭緒，我就不打給他。」

Sally哽了一下，然後看向一旁，「……你是長官，你說了算。」

Lestrade不悅地看了Sally一眼，「妳得習慣這個，Sally，Sherlock很有用，這三年下來我們確實有因為他而更快破了案子。」

「Greg，總有一天這些案子會無法滿足他，就換他變成這些屍體的始作俑者。」

Lestrade的眼神充滿了不認同，「不，他不會的。」這個回答他連半刻都沒有猶豫。

Sally沒好氣的眼睛上翻，走離了有死人躺著的案發現場。

當Lestrade聽見Sally幾近尖銳的說話聲時，他就知道Sherlock來了，Lestrade倚在門框阻止了Sherlock和Sally即將爆發的衝突（通常是Sally單方面的不悅），沒再受到阻撓的Sherlock逕自繞過Lestrade開始觀察起躺在地上的死者。

「Lestrade，把門關上，他們太吵了。」

Sherlock低聲說著，而他正趴下身瞪大眼睛觀察屍體，Lestrade照做了。

「Sherlock，這次你只有五分鐘，五分鐘的權限。」

「拜託，Lestrade，這可是個高達八分的案子。」

Lestrade挑起眉頭，「我還以為只有六分。」

「那是因為你太笨，看不出兇手的高明。」Sherlock終於站起身，看向Lestrade。

Lestrade翻了個白眼，悶悶的拿出紙跟筆，「說吧，你觀察到什麼？」

銀髮探長低頭看著空白頁面準備書寫，完全沒有注意到Sherlock明顯打量他的目光。

「你不愛她。」

「我不愛——What？」Lestrade猛地抬頭，眉頭緊皺，「什麼？」

Sherlock做出了一個極為不耐煩的表情，「你妻子。」

「你在胡說什麼鬼，」猛然理解過來的Lestrade倏地變了臉色，「Sherlock，專注在這個案子。」

那名捲毛偵探看起來還是想要談論方才突然被挑起的話題，Lestrade嚴厲的打斷了他。

「我說，案子，Sherlock。」Lestrade瞪著Sherlock。

Sherlock闔上了嘴，瞇起眼睛，然後，他難得的退了一步，開始說出他從屍體上得到的資訊。

Lestrade再次因為Sherlock的幫助讓案情得到重大突破，他將接下來的指令吩咐給Donovan後，便強硬的領著一整天都還沒吃飯的Sherlock到餐館用餐。

_老天，現在都已經快過晚上八點，這小子就不能好好照顧自己嗎？_

正當Sherlock玩弄著青豆，Lestrade咀嚼著食物時，不願認真吃飯、心智年齡大概只有五歲的大男人又驀地開了口，差點讓Lestrade被自己嘴裡的食物噎死。

「你不愛你妻子，你為什麼要娶她？」

Lestrade趕緊拿起一旁的水杯灌進嘴裡，然後微喘著氣瞪向Sherlock。

「拜託，Sherlock，你連我的婚禮都沒來參加。」

「我沒有收到你的邀請函。」Sherlock看見Lestrade的眼神，他隨即多了一句解釋，「即使有收到，也可能被我刪除了。」

Lestrade沒好氣的眼睛上抬，「你肯定刪除了。」

「那不重要，一個無趣的場合罷了，所以，」Lestrade翻了一個白眼，Sherlock不理會他，又一次直接俐落的直指核心，「你不愛你妻子，卻娶了她，她是同族？」

「對，她是我的同族。」Lestrade挖起一口中式炒飯，「還有，Sherlock，你再多說一次那些狗屁我就把盤子裡的青豆一次塞進你的嘴裡。」

Lestrade惡狠狠的瞪著Sherlock，那是一個我真的會這樣做的表情。

「我不愛她我娶她幹嘛！」

Sherlock無所謂的轉了轉眼睛，發出一聲鄙視的輕哼，「自欺欺人。」

「看來你真的很想嘗試吃下一整匙青豆的滋味。」

雖然Sherlokc最後乖乖閉了嘴，Lestrade還是硬逼著他吃光盤子裡的青豆，銀髮探長揮揮手跟坐上計程車的Sherlock告別，看著那台計程車越開越遠，忽地想起自己已然有五個月沒跟Mycroft做Sherlock的定期彙報，自去年年底開始忙碌於籌備婚禮、過了一段甜蜜的蜜月假期到現在忙碌於案件之中，即使自己現在想起沒有見面還是能夠電話通知，可是在這幾個月間Mycroft居然連個提醒都沒有。

_難道是覺得不需要再透過自己了解Sherlock的動向了？_

Lestrade皺起眉頭，手伸進口袋拿出菸和打火機，轉身往工作的地點走去，對於Sherlock強硬無理的指控完全沒有放在心上。

_他當然喜歡Nadia，否則為何又會讓她成為自己的妻子？_

_日久總會真正命定，而他們都擁有漫長光陰。_

Lestrade抽起了菸，嘴裡吐出裊裊白霧，消散於空氣之中。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock告訴計程車司機的地址並非蒙古塔街，而是Mycroft的第歐根尼俱樂部，那長風衣的下襬就在偵探風風火火的腳步中飄盪，拜訪Mycroft的要求經過Anthea點頭許可後，他門也不敲的直接進到Mycroft的辦公室裡。

Mycroft靠著椅背，一手拿著文件，另一手的食指和拇指正輕抓著一頁的紙張，灰藍的雙眸別有意味的抬眼望向Sherlock，嘴角彎起的弧度令Sherlock感到十分刺眼。

「這可真是難得，是什麼風把你吹來了？Sherlock？」

Sherlock沒有立即回話，那雙銳利的淺色瞳孔迅速地演繹面前人的狀態，而年長的Holmes也運用同樣的招數回敬對方，即使他做得比Sherlock還快，Mycroft還是保持著那微彎的嘴角等待弟弟的回答，後者則是毫不客氣地坐上正對Mycroft辦公桌的鐵椅。

「Lestrade結婚了，你有收到邀請函嗎？」

Mycroft輕輕歪過頭，抬眼思考了下，語氣聽來毫不在意，「有？」

「但你沒去？」

「你也沒去，Sherlock，更何況，一名新蘇格蘭場探長的婚禮為何會需要我的參與？」

Mycroft將文件放到桌上，神色多了幾分嚴肅，「近期阿富汗的政局並不穩定，我的行程表可擠不進一場你我都覺得無趣的場合。」

Sherlock眼神忽地變得凌厲起來，「最近減肥計劃不怎麼順利？」

「Sherlock，」Mycroft的灰藍雙眸突然變暗，眼白周遭的細微紅絲變得極為明顯，「如果你是無聊要來話家常，其餘時間我相當歡迎，但現在完全不是時候。」

捲髮男人皺起眉頭，「前年時間你與Lestrade頻繁相處，他講起你時的態度根本把你當作了朋友，」Sherlock翻了一個白眼，似是在內心罵Lestrade笨，「去年你們即使沒有多常見面，Lestrade只要是有我在的案子就會像咕咕鐘報時一樣給你瘋狂傳簡訊。」

Mycroft聽到這邊極為誇張地嘆了口氣，「沒辦法，誰叫自家弟弟不省心，只好勞煩外人協助此項事宜，」較年長者收起下顎，嘴角微微勾起，「Lestrade探長正好非常有用處。」

Sherlock猛然站起，聲音低沉凶狠，「 **你果然操控了Lestrade去命定你。** 」

Mycroft臉上那抹狡詐的弧度僵硬了一瞬，「我和Lestrade探長的關係並非如你所想。」

Sherlock正要怒吼出聲，卻倏地止住，淺色眼睛明顯表示他的腦袋正在快速運轉，Mycroft皺起眉頭，接著，Sherlock的臉上浮現了Mycroft最不想要看見的笑容，他發出一聲稍長的調侃呻吟。

「啊～你沒有成功，Mycroft，你失敗了！」

Sherlock的笑容燦爛的過份，語調誇張，「這麼懶惰的你花了兩年的時間去操控Lestrade，結果最後他卻和同族結婚了！」

Mycroft收起笑容，他的嗓音隱隱透著嚴重警告，「我沒有失敗。」

「你就是失敗了！」Sherlock仰頭哈哈大笑了兩聲，「我自負高傲的控制狂哥哥居然敗在了一個小探長身上，怪不得呢，從今年開始就沒和他聯繫，甚至躲在辦公室裡自虐加班，狂吃甜食。」

「你想太多了，這一切都和那位探長沒有關係，」Mycroft的灰藍只是直直地瞪著Sherlock，「我的工作目前正處於一種緊繃的狀態，若是過於鬆懈，難免又有一場我們無法掌控的戰爭會爆發，而你，我親愛的弟弟，你從不關心這樣的事情，你又怎麼能知道我現在在面臨的是什麼樣的情況？」

Sherlock毫不在意的轉了轉眼珠子，他鄙視的輕哼一聲，「自欺欺人。」

Mycroft翻了一個白眼，「我已經給你過多時間了，Sherlock，若是你還要繼續談論那名毫不重要的探長，恕我無法奉陪。」

Sherlock瞇起眼睛，給予簡單的道別便轉身離去，原本嘲諷自家哥哥的表情在離開第歐根尼俱樂部後倏地陰沉下來。

**有史以來，他第一次如此厭惡自己的兄長。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock看破一切了。（撒花）（？？）  
> 若要問我為什麼Sherlock可以知道探長不愛老婆、我腦袋有一些想法可是我實在寫不出來，簡單來說，小夏從探長身上觀察到他們的相處，就有點像是探長對待小夏的相處吧....（就像只是在照顧家人一樣，不過刻意多了點特別含意）  
> 所以之後Sherlock在Mycroft要接近John時，他才散發了如此嚴重的敵意，他不想要John也被Mycroft操控。  
> 然後下一章，就算是過度然後就又是一個大轉折，在兩章或一章我應該就可以結束這五年來到S101了，比我想像中的快多了....太感動了QQ


	15. Chapter 15

Mycroft按著太陽穴，嘗試努力減輕因睡眠不足而引起的頭痛。

今年國際政局動盪不安，國內又有一個James Moriarty在打亂Mycroft的行動，首相更是不停的把他從正事上調離，硬是塞給他更多額外工作，讓他不得不在這巨大壓力之下再次暫停瘦身計畫。

Mycroft的工作速度已然無可匹敵，他在做辦公室的文書工作時，一人總能當做十幾人來用，效率之高令Anthea都會流露出害怕的神色，擔心跟不上自家長官的速度，然而當那些可怕煩悶的會議開始，Mycroft深深覺得他的效率即刻的被大打折扣，甚至多出了負值，儘管會議之中，Smallwood和Anthea一直都是讓他信任的能手－Anthea效率高、臨場反應快速，Smallwood同樣也是能夠委任重責的好同事－只是一增加了那些無能金魚，整個時間彷彿被延緩得讓人氣惱。

Mycroft在心底嘆了口氣，不只一次想要抱怨自己為何要坐在這裡，但他依舊教養良好的彎起嘴角，一次又一次銳利直接的反駁了那些無腦意見，手機的震動引起了Mycroft的注意，上頭顯示的是那名非人探長的名字，他隨意地將簡訊點開來看，又是關於Sherlock參與案件的情況和目前生活狀況，他的手指靈活地移動－雖然Mycroft不喜歡打簡訊，但近期他總是認為無需有和Lestrade溝通的必要－簡短的回覆謝意後，便收起手機，繼續思考會議上眾人所提出的意見並同時做出完美的統整。

只是Mycroft沒有意料到Sherlock會跑來詢問關於Lestrade的事情，他當然明白自己和Lestrade的往來Sherlock一直都看在眼底，他也沒有刻意去隱藏自己確實有透過Lestrade來得到Sherlock的相關訊息，只是被幼弟當面揭露出自身失誤，總是Mycroft最無法忍受的事情。

大英政府一生中除了面對自家堪比牛頓的天才幼妹之外，他完全無法容許失敗兩字出現在他的生命裡，就連和Sherlock關於誰比誰聰明的幼稚鬥嘴也一樣，更何況，Lestrade耗費他如此多的時間、心力和精神，結果卻是換來一封結婚邀請函。

Lestrade並沒有愛上Mycroft，而只是單單把他當作一位朋友來看待罷了。

Mycroft看著手中關於Lestrade的監控報告，上頭是一張他和妻子幸福地對視一笑的照片，公務員皺起眉頭，煩悶的吐了口氣。

對他來說，面對失敗總是件不太容易的事情，不過依現況來看，即使Lestrade沒有命定Mycroft，這名非人探長還是有著照顧Sherlock的意願，沒有令那無趣的婚姻成為Lestrade的絆腳石。

Mycroft闔上報告，十指指間相抵，思維殿堂的銀狼趴伏在遠處，而他只是沉默地凝望。

若是未來Lestrade出了什麼差錯，Mycroft只需和Lestrade見上一面，提醒他本身對於Sherlock、對於Mycroft的重要性，已然足夠。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lestrade和Nadia的婚姻有實無名，畢竟Nadia在法律上依舊是名年近七十歲，有位名叫Hank Hall丈夫的女子，因此他們只是舉辦了婚禮，讓Lestrade同事和朋友知曉此事，未去做任何法律程序，他們唯一的承諾便是左手無名指上低調明亮的金戒指。

那時他們正在法國森林裡變成真身一起渡蜜月。

「我們可以一起變老，之後在一起換個身份也沒關係。」Lestrade舔拭著Nadia紅色毛髮，輕聲說道，「錢的事情也不用擔心，我會照顧妳。」

Nadia的頭蹭向Lestrade的頸部，她軟聲回覆，「好。」

從二月初完婚到現在，Lestrade的生命裡從未感受到如此的滿足和恰意，觀察力十足的Sally很快就發現了這一點。

「看你最近春風滿面的樣子，我的眼睛都要被閃瞎了。」Sally開玩笑的抱怨道。

「Oh，閉嘴吧，Sally，我們現在可是站在犯罪現場。」Lestrade瞪了下屬一眼，但他臉上的笑意和語氣聽得出來這是個無用的掩飾。

「嗯哼，婚姻幸福美滿？」Sally做著工作，向Lestrade眨了下眼睛。

「Yap。」Lestrade點點頭，他回想起幾個月前Nadia偷偷替他準備的生日驚喜派對，再次浮現了一個美好的微笑。

「我的老天，你再這樣笑下去，The Yard那些暗戀者都要被閃哭了。」

「嘿！說真的，我都結婚了，她們好歹要死心了吧？」Lestrade說。

「拜託，你閃婚的消息，幾乎讓整個The Yard譁然一片啊，她們各各都哭得要死不活了。」Sally語氣誇張到讓Lestrade翻了一個白眼。

「妳也太誇張，」Lestrade指了指地上的屍體，「認真在案子行不，要聊天能不能也看一下場合？」

「只是看你笑得那麼幸福，替你開心一下嘛。」Sally聳了聳肩膀。

Lestrade低頭看了一下周遭環境，他手插腰看向Sally，「這戶主人有養貓？」

「被Anderson抓起來關在臥室裡了，似乎養了兩三隻的樣子。」Sally伸手指了指臥室的方向。

Lestrade抬眼思考，便走向臥室，「Sally，我去其它地方看看有沒有什麼線索，你繼續調查。」

Sally給了Lestrade一個應聲和擺手，探長小心翼翼的打開臥室的門，走了進去便又輕聲把門關上，他看見一黑一白的貓咪正一起窩在床上，四隻眼睛戒備地望著他。

Lestrade從喉嚨深處發出一聲呼嚕，貓咪們的耳朵倏地直豎起來，他向貓咪們微微一笑。

「妳們好。」

白貓此時虛弱的低低喵了一聲。

「我知道妳們很難過，」Lestrade緩緩靠近床鋪，他坐了下來，「我很抱歉，妳們的主人確實過世了。」

黑貓白貓主此時站起身主動靠近他，像是討安慰般的蹭著Lestrade，他臉上的微笑沒有消失，厚實的手掌放上貓咪們的身體，黑貓甚至站上Lestrade大腿之間，捲曲起溫暖的身體。

「我現在需要妳們的協助，」Lestrade的手指搔著白貓的脖子，讓牠發出了舒服的呼嚕呼嚕聲，「能否告訴我妳們在現場看見了什麼？」

黑貓此時抬起頭，亮麗的貓眼直直看著Lestrade，發出一聲精簡的貓叫聲。

「謝謝妳們，請繼續說吧，我會幫妳們的主人找到兇手的。」

Lestrade的琥珀色雙眸如此溫柔，讓兩隻貓咪心甘情願的吐露出那些害怕的回憶，給予了Lestrade破獲案件極為關鍵的線索，探長在接下來的幾個小時便很快地找到了兇手，並將對方繩之以法，當所有事情都忙碌完畢，Lestrade發現已近午夜十二點，他不太開心地皺了皺眉頭，趕緊收拾整理回家去。

當他打開家門，確實看見Nadia正坐在沙發上打著盹等他，Lestrade露出心疼的表情走了過去，他坐了下來，將Nadia摟進懷裡。

「抱歉，又讓妳等了，工作實在太忙。」Lestrade傾身吻了吻Nadia的額頭。

Nadia睡眼惺忪，她同時回吻了Lestrade面頰，伸手抱住丈夫，「沒關係，你是警察嘛，辛苦的人民保母。」

Lestrade輕輕笑了一聲，「妳先去睡吧，我去洗個澡。」

「好，不過，Greg，」Nadia在Lestrade身上嗅聞了幾下，隨後抬眼看向他，「你可以為了我戒菸嗎？我實在不怎麼喜歡菸味……而且它對你的身體也不怎麼好。」

Lestrade愣了幾秒，「……你忍耐很久了？」

Nadia遲疑的點了點頭，「抱歉，因為本來想說還可以忍忍，但……」

「沒事，」Lestrade再次抱了下Nadia，「我會努力嘗試戒菸的，只是我這個工作壓力比較大，所以……」

「慢慢來就好？」Nadia吻了下Lestrade的唇，「有看見你的努力，我也會盡量忍耐暫時的菸味。」

「好，時間晚了，妳先去睡吧，」Lestrade站起身，「等等我洗個澡就回床上。」

Nadia點點頭，便向臥室的方向走去，Lestrade望著她的背影，抿起唇瓣。

_戒菸。_

_這可真有點困難……_

Lestrade略為煩惱的搔了搔頭，走向浴室。

當熱水從頭頂淋下時，Lestrade闔上眼睛，腦海裡皆為Nadia對著自己微笑的面容，他真心喜歡這樣子的時光，回家有人陪伴，有人可以互相依偎，有人能夠讓你放鬆身心，而他同樣高興能夠看見Nadia美麗的笑顏，或許快了，命定上Nadia的日子，肯定會來的，到時候他會更愛他的妻子，為她做出更多改變，畢竟Nadia才是能夠永遠陪伴他的伴侶。

**_那Mycroft呢？_ **

Lestrade睜開眼，這個由內心真誠發出的問題讓他怔了幾秒，銀髮男人下一秒便關掉水龍頭，他咬著唇瓣，皺起眉頭。

那Holmes家的長子早已不關他的事，儘管Lestrade還是會在Sherlock來參與案子時，傳個幾封簡訊給對方告知Sherlock目前狀況，但是他們早已快一年沒有見到面，甚至說到電話，這個男人幾乎只是用寥寥幾字的簡訊回應自己，真不知道他是真忙還是真覺得自己已經沒有用處。

Lestrade眼睛上翻了下，他忽地覺得自己彷彿是Mycroft手中毫無價值的玩偶，說要就要，說丟就丟，那他又何必去在意那位高高在上的大英帝國？Sherlock雖然依舊嘴巴惡毒、個性幼稚，但至少他現在已經許久未去碰那些該死的成癮藥物，這就值得讓人歡呼喝采了。

銀髮男人將身上的水珠擦乾，套上輕便的睡衣睡褲，腦海裡只期望著Sherlock未來可別再出事。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

經過了一個美好的聖誕節和新年，Lestrade和Nadia再次去了法國森林一同渡過，銀狼和紅狼在森林裡嬉鬧玩耍，打鬧式的互相撲咬彼此，笑得開心又愉悅。

那時，Nadia正趴在Lestrade的身上，牙齒輕輕啃著銀白的耳朵，Lestrade也沒有反抗，只是在覺得不適時抖動個幾下，示意Nadia要放輕力道。

「Nadia，」Lestrade慵懶地抬眼，嗓音裡有著動物專屬的呼嚕聲，「妳會想要有個孩子嗎？」

啃咬的感覺消失了，Lestrade疑惑地抬頭，紅狼則是趕緊低頭蹭了蹭牠的面頰。

「Greg，我、我認為還不是時候，」Nadia語帶歉意的說道，「我才剛失去命定人，我覺得、我……」

「沒事，隨口問問罷了，」Lestrade放鬆地再次將頭放回地上，「我們還有很多時間，沒關係。」

Nadia的雙眸因為Lestrade的回答而透出幾分疑惑，沒多久便閃過一瞬的了然，隨即面露複雜神情，但Lestrade並沒有察覺，Nadia也沒有打算把自己的發現吐露出口。

一切的徵兆對於已經命定過的Nadia實在是太過明顯—— **Lestrade還沒有命定上她，又或者，Lestrade說了謊話，他已經命定過他人。**

「畢竟我手邊還有一個惱人的大齡孩童得照顧，或許這時候有孩子也不太恰當。」Lestrade開玩笑地說道。

Nadia趕緊將思緒拉回到Lestrade身上，「是說那個Sherlock Holmes嗎？」

「當然，不是他還會有誰，還有他的哥哥，Mycroft，」Lestrade翻了一個白眼，「煩人的Holmes一家。」

「我還是覺得有一個會打算控制弟弟身邊朋友來做監控的哥哥，非常可怕。」Nadia的耳朵縮了起來。

Lestrade甩著尾巴，不知怎地，他嘗試著替Mycroft辯駁，「呃姆、Mycroft只是不太會和我們一樣表達關懷，他其實真的很關心Sherlock，但、不知道是太聰明放不下身段還是怎樣，他總是運用些詭異又委婉的方式來訴說他的關心和在意。」

Lestrade忽地想起他在Mycroft面前變成小型銀狼的那天，一股糾結感受在心頭堆積。

他和Mycroft沒有見面已經超過一年了，他原本真心對待的人類依然無消無息，只有透過簡訊表達對自己回報Sherlock情況的謝意，其實初始的疏遠也只是擔心命定上對方罷了，並非真心想失去這個算得上是體貼且紳士的〝朋友〞。

當然，Sherlock尖銳的提醒一直都在，只是不知怎麼地，Mycroft對Lestrade來說一直處在一種複雜且微妙的關係上，就連他方才認為的朋友關係，他也覺得彆扭的可以，不曉得該如何去定義，更何況，他還是不時地覺得Mycroft或許真的只將自己當作物品來看待。

Nadia打斷了Lestrade的思緒，「你還會向Sherlock的哥哥定時見面報告嗎？」

「喔，不，沒了，他最近忙吧，都只用簡訊而已。」Lestrade隨口回應道。

Nadia點點頭，接著疑惑的詢問道：「那他們知道你的真實身份嗎？如果他們這麼聰明的話？」

Lestrade哽了哽，想起之前他對Nadia所說的謊話——沒有任何知道並且接受他真實身分的人存在。

「……不，他們不知道。」

Nadia抖了幾下耳朵，輕鬆的甩著尾巴，語調微揚，「那他們也沒有多聰明嘛。」

銀狼目光飄移，而遠在英國的Sherlock和Mycroft幾乎在同時都打了一個噴嚏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 探長一直對麥哥的感情感到十分複雜，想把他當朋友又擔心被操控，渾然不覺自己已經命定上他。  
> 麥哥則是把探長娶老婆的難過當作失敗來看待，渾然不覺自己的真心。  
> 探長老婆倒是其中觀察力敏銳的，猜到探長的命定狀況。  
> 這是個簡單的過渡章。  
> 下一章。麥麥跟雷雷要見面啦。


	16. Chapter 16

Nadia是出生在多賽特郡的狼族，她的森林領地沒有像Lestade一樣保持的那麼完整，但足夠大到讓Nadia回去不會被裡頭閒晃的人類或獵人發現蹤跡，Nadia的雙親和Lestrade的雙親一樣，屬於中立派別，從未去特別接觸人類，也不會輕易冒犯人類，不過，Nadia和雙親的相處比Lestrade的時間多上許多，牠們於第二次世界大戰中過世，並非受戰火波及而是自然離世，因此Nadia對於狼族的知識總體來講反而比Lestrade還要更為理解。

失去命定人不過幾個月的時間就接受Lestrade的交往請求，其實一直令Nadia感到相當煎熬，然而如影隨形纏繞在Lestrade身上的孤寂同時也令她感到十分心疼，在現今世上兩隻狼族能再相遇彷彿就像是大海撈針般困難，若是能讓自己也成為同族的依靠，這或許是Nadia點頭應諾的原因之一，另一方面，要說她不懷念狼族真身互相依偎的溫暖，那是假的，儘管她命定人類，但是在某些時刻，她還是會想念與父母一同生活的日子。

而且，Lestrade是個很好的伴侶，他體貼、溫暖又和善，若真要挑剔Lestrade，或許只有他的菸癮以及那忙碌到不行的警察工作會是Nadia無法接受的地方，啊，還有一些邋遢的壞習慣，不過這沒有什麼，畢竟Hank也有類似的狀況，她那時候都能夠完美接受並包容，對Lestrade也一定可以的。

送Lestrade至門口並親了丈夫臉頰的Nadia在心裡默默地想，她倚在門邊，向走遠轉過頭對她笑的Lestrade揮了揮手。

每到獨自一人待在家中的時刻，Nadia總會被一股無名的罪惡感襲上，捫心自問，Lestrade不過就是她為了緩解傷口的消炎藥，效果卓越卻又無法完全治療，更可怕的是，這更像是種毒品，待得越久用得越多，即便明白這樣的情況到了最後不會有好的結果，但你已經深深地陷入其中，伸手找不到任何出口，並非說Nadia不愛Lestrade，她相信自己喜歡那隻美麗聖潔的銀狼，然而她對他卻永遠少了一種悸動、一種熱火。

直到Nadia發現Lestrade說了謊。

一旦和命定人成為伴侶的狼族，繁衍後代於牠們來說將是無法克制的衝動和本能，Nadia沒能與Hank有任何孩子，不是她不想生育，而是因為Hank的精子有特殊問題無法產生後代，然而Lestrade在那天回覆的過於輕鬆恰意，這對於已經命定過的Nadia來說，一切都過於明顯和了然。

_Lestrade說他已經命定上她，因此決定與她結婚。_

Nadia沉思著，將自己陷入沙發，一手輕撫膝上的布料，接著將頭緩緩靠上。

_**若是他們都說了謊，他們倆個也只不過成了寬廣世界上互舔傷口的兩匹孤狼。** _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sherlock又帶著證據不發一語的消失了。**

Lestrade瘋狂打著Sherlock的電話，在馬路上嗅著偵探的味道奔馳，每每傳來語音信箱的聲音就讓氣喘吁吁的探長更加暴躁。

**拜託千萬別出事。**

Lestrade終於聽見了Sherlock的鈴聲，同時，他嗅到空氣中夾雜著幾分難聞的血腥味，和Sherlock的味道融合在一起，他的整顆心都涼了。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

凌晨兩點，Sherlock正在急救。

那道門上的紅光恍若有了溫度，刺眼得像是一陣不停歇的暴風雪，Lestrade無法坐下，只能在空無一人的走廊上胡亂踱步。

_這是他的錯。_

Lestrade的心臟怦怦跳著，呼吸急促又不安。

_他應該看住Sherlock，不該讓他不懂分寸。_

Lestrade聽見遠處傳來皮鞋踩踏於地的高頻率聲響，他停下腳步，惴惴不安的轉過身，映入眼簾確實是一年多未見的Mycroft Holmes，Lestrade的神色僵硬，他的腳彷彿被死死的黏在地板上，恐懼幾乎是在同時襲向他，用力叫囂著要他逃跑。

**_要是Mycroft因為Sherlock受傷而恨他……_ **

Lestrade無法在想下去了，但長期下來養成的職業習慣讓他很快地壓下恐懼變換成工作模式，在Mycroft到達正常的距離範圍，探長硬著頭皮，直直迎向Mycroft的雙眼。

Lestrade倏地怔在當場，或許連Mycroft也是。

那雙灰藍裡對Lestrade沒有任何責怪，只有零碎的冰晶透出幾分慌亂、擔憂和脆弱，沒等Lestrade反應過來，Mycroft便迅速地將它們掩蓋。

「Lestrade探長，」西裝筆挺的男人蹦起臉，依舊維持紳士的禮節向Lestrade點點頭，「Sherlock目前狀況如何？」

Lestrade吞嚥著，垂下視線，克服開口初始的震顫後，便以平穩的嗓音向Mycroft報告Sherlock的情況，探長聽著自己的聲音，盯著公務員脖頸上的藍領帶，恍恍惚惚地覺得他和Mycroft空白的這一年似乎沒有帶給對方任何影響。

「謝謝你救了Sherlock，Lestrade探長，」Mycroft聽完Lestrade的說明後輕聲開口，「這並不是你的錯。」公務員的手握緊桃木傘柄，忍住了一聲到口的嘆息。

得到感謝的銀髮探長怔怔地抬頭，憔悴的琥珀終於仔仔細細的將Mycroft的疲憊望入眼裡，Lestrade知道自己狀況很糟，襯衫和褲子上是救助Sherlock時殘留而下的大片血漬，連帶上好幾天沒能回家好好梳洗的凌亂，下巴滿是鬍渣，兩個大大的黑眼圈掛在眼袋下方，眼白周遭滿是紅絲，但是和Mycroft相比，除了衣服和鬍渣外，公務員似乎和他不相上下。

心臟處忽地傳上的一陣悶痛令Lestrade想要別開目光，但他卻絲毫無法動彈，靈敏的鼻子甚至聞到了專屬於Mycroft的味道，而他幾乎完整見證了Mycroft的變化，那雙透藍極冰逐漸龜裂，細微裂痕顯現於眼前並且蔓延，從裂縫中流瀉而出的是Mycroft方才刻意埋藏起來的疲憊、擔憂和心碎，他們沉默地四目相對，似是想要從彼此的眼神中找到什麼來做為依靠和慰藉，周遭環境恍若被誰按下了暫停鍵，紛擾的雜音消失，時間凍結於此。

直到Sally急促的低跟鞋聲傳進兩人耳裡，他們同時移開視線略為慌亂的看向聲音來源處。

「Greg！從你家幫你拿衣服過來啦，」Sally急急忙忙地快步走了過來，將手中的紙袋遞給Lestrade，「啊，還有，你太太有幫你準備一點消夜，她叫你別餓著了。」

「謝謝妳，Sally，」Lestrade接過紙袋，扯開嘴角，「妳也趕緊回家休息吧，嫌犯確定今晚是抓不到了。」

Sally點點頭，這才將視線移到站在Lestrade身邊的高大男人上，「這位是？」

Lestrade看了眼Mycroft，後者則是主動的開了口，「妳好，我是Sherlock Holmes的兄長，Mycroft Holmes。」

Sally的眼睛倏地瞪大，視線在Lestrade和Mycroft身上不停流動，直到Mycroft挑起眉頭，Lestrade輕輕咳了一聲，「是的，Sally，不要懷疑，他就是Sherlock的哥哥。」

「你也跟怪、」Sally頓了頓，「Sherlock長得太不像了。」

Mycroft的表情沒有任何變化，但Lestrade還是搶在了公務員之前，開口將Sally趕回家，「好了，妳明天一早可是要代替我的職務，有什麼話要閒聊，之後再說，快回家休息！」

Sally露出了一個尷尬的笑容，她伸手拍了拍Lestrade的手臂，「好，有什麼消息我會第一時間告訴你的，再見。」

在Sally的背影終於消失於走道轉角，Mycroft這才緩緩問道，「為什麼不讓我回覆你的下屬對於我和Sherlock長相的評論？」

Lestrade抱著紙袋，看見衣服堆上頭有個用保鮮盒裝著的三明治，他微彎起嘴角，「不覺得現在的您會說出什麼好話回她，所以我的直覺就是在事態變得比現在更糟糕以前，趕快把她趕回家睡覺。」

Mycroft瞇起眼睛，盯著那顆低頭翻看衣物的灰色後腦杓，正要張嘴，急救室的門刷地開啟，Lestrade和Mycroft一同走到了正脫下口罩的醫生面前。

「目前患者暫時脫離險境，身體狀況漸趨穩定，但仍有十二小時的危險期，稍等會轉至病房繼續觀察治療，若是平安度過，兩位便無需擔憂。」

Mycroft點頭示意，Lestrade則是直接開口向醫生致謝，這時Sherlock被推了出來，Mycroft在看見病床上臉色蒼白的Sherlock時，神色難看了一瞬，隨後兩人便跟著護士和醫生進入了高級的單人病房，在簡單說明完該注意的情況過後，醫護人員便一同離開，剩下Mycroft、Lestrade和受重傷的Sherlock待在病房裡頭，還有心電圖機單調的聲音不停迴盪。

「Lestrade探長，你可以先行回家休息，無須與我一同等待。」

Mycroft雙手杼著黑傘，語調略顯僵硬，目光一直沒能從幼弟身上離開。

「這件事我也有責任，Mr. Holmes，我不可能就這樣回家，還能躺上床安心睡覺。」

Lestrade看向紙袋，即便在聯絡上Mycroft之後，他還是傳簡訊給Nadia要她幫忙準備乾淨衣物，並且麻煩了在附近處理公務的Sally順路去拿取，回到溫暖家中休息的打算早就不在他的未來規劃中了。

Mycroft深深地看了Lestrade一眼，「若是你堅持的話，」男人轉過身將雨傘倚靠在牆邊，並落坐於病房一側的沙發椅上，「煩請你先去梳洗，換下那身糟糕透頂的衣物吧。」

Lestrade彎了下嘴角，發出一聲短促的鼻息，他將保鮮盒放到病床旁的桌上，「您要是餓了，可以先吃點三明治果腹，我妻子的手藝還算不錯。」

Mycroft點點頭，但他的視線卻是穿透過Lestrade的身軀，執著的看著Sherlock，Lestrade見著也不以為意，提著紙袋走進浴室，決定好好地享受一下這幾天得來不易的沐浴時光，並且給予Mycroft獨自整理情緒的空間。

當熱水灑上Lestrade的頭頂，他忍不住發出一聲細微的滿足呻吟，透過熱水清洗、潔淨身體才能得到的愉悅和舒適，放鬆了他的身心，Lestrade閉上眼，發現腦海裡盤旋的滿是方才Mycroft那雙龜裂破碎的透藍冰晶，以及那極為憔悴疲憊的面容。

Lestrade低下頭睜開眼，望著純白泡沫順著身體流到地面，匯聚於排水孔後緩緩消逝於眼前。

_那還是被Sherlock稱之為卑鄙小人、冷血魔王的Mycroft嗎？_

_本是運籌帷幄、高高在上、傲慢自大的混帳高官，_   
_接著成了彬彬有禮、儀態優雅、談吐幽默的合作夥伴，_   
_爾後變為溫文儒雅、體貼入微並給予隱晦體貼和關懷的熟識友伴，_   
_再來則是盡忠職守、身擔重任、堅毅不拔的大英政府，_   
_到了現在，Mycroft於Lestrade心裡只不過就是一個深愛弟弟、會因此擔憂、難過、受挫的平凡兄長罷了。_

_畢竟，沒有人能夠永遠堅強，每個人都有需要依靠、需要安慰、需要關懷的時候。_

_然而，時時刻刻都在偽裝自身的男人又真正有誰能夠看見他的脆弱？_

_又有誰能夠伸出手給予他一個安穩的寄託？_

銀髮探長抿緊唇瓣，一種壓抑的酸楚在胸腔蔓延哽住了喉嚨，他驀地關上蓮蓬頭，甩去頭上的水珠，更想將那些關於Mycroft的煩悶思緒一同甩離。

Lestrade終於梳洗完畢，他走出浴室，看見Mycroft身體微向前傾，十指鬆鬆的交扣，手臂靠在大腿上，如大海般深邃的灰藍依舊注視著Sherlock，沒留給Lestrade任何餘光，Lestrade走到病床尾，手插口袋，背靠向潔白的牆，瞥了一眼Mycroft後便也跟著注視那位從不讓人放心的捲髮青年。

他們分享了一陣子的沉默，直到Mycroft終於將視線從Sherlock身上移開，他垂下眼簾，拇指輕微的互相摩娑。

Mycroft的嗓音破碎又沉重，「這是我的錯，若是我能夠照顧好Sherlock、」公務員似是意識到什麼，他闔上了嘴，面色凝重地閉起眼，沒打算再開口。

然而這句話就好比最後一根稻草，讓Lestrade被莫名高漲的情緒推遠了該有的理性和克制，他轉過身看向閉著眼的Mycroft，在心裡輕聲告訴著自己。

_只是對於這個男人的憐憫之心，便無其他。_

**_就只是單純的憐憫之心。_ **

Lestrade走到浴室，脫下身上的全部衣物，摺疊好置於櫃中，他閉上雙眼，狼吟由心而起。

一隻如拉不拉多般大小的銀狼緩緩從浴室走出，Mycroft此時早已睜開雙眼，他的眼神裡流露出幾分訝異，直到銀狼走到Mycroft身旁用頭蹭向他的腳時都沒有消失。

「我、」公務員極為難得的結巴了一瞬，「Lestrade，我並不需要安慰。」

銀狼先是抬眼望他，隨即站直身體，收起狼爪的前腳踏上Mycroft的大腿，毛茸茸的頭頂輕輕蹭過男人的面頰，然後，牠跳到了Mycroft的腿上。

「等等、」

Mycroft因為銀狼突如其來的親密舉動而僵硬住身子，他張開雙手，像是不知道該怎麼觸碰這隻美麗且優雅的動物，下一秒，將大半的身體重量都傾靠在沙發握把的銀狼溫柔的蹭進Mycroft的脖頸，令後者深深地吸了口氣。

銀狼從公務員的脖頸處退回，男人直直的和那雙晶瑩透亮的琥珀狼眼互望，灰藍方才瞬間築起的冷漠慢慢消失，抬於半空的手下落，放在了銀狼柔順好摸的毛皮之上，一手緊貼頸側隨後緩緩滑至胸膛處，一手輕柔地撫過銀狼背脊，Mycroft靜默了幾秒，柔順的男中音竄進輕微抖動著的狼耳裡。

「謝謝你，Lestrade。」

銀狼滿意地閉上眼，整個身軀靠向那名對牠微勾起嘴角並幾乎是將牠擁入懷中的男人，濕漉漉的黑鼻輕觸對方面頰後，便再次將頭蹭進Mycroft的頸項之中，久久沒有離去。

給予Mycroft的安慰、Mycroft回以自身放鬆的笑顏、Mycroft的味道、Mycroft的體溫、Mycroft舒適的撫摸融合為一體，昇華成一種前所未有的愉悅滿足充斥了Lestrade的全身。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章真的難碼到我快死掉了，可是碼到最後我卻萌到快爆炸!!!!!!!!啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!抱著銀狼的麥麥啊啊啊啊!!!!溫柔的銀狼蹭著麥麥啊啊啊啊!!!!!!!!(快冷靜)  
> 希望大家能感受到我的激動....XDDDD（？？？）


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※斜體字為Mycroft腦海裡的思緒，並非現實中真正出現的話語。

「為什麼這份報告現在才遞交上來？」

Mycroft將公文隨手扔到辦公桌上，塑膠板和桌面摩擦了一小段距離才停止前進，站在他前方的兩位下屬神情緊張的把手放置背後，雖然挺直背脊依舊在Mycroft丟出公文時小小地震了一下肩膀。

「回答。」

Mycroft的左手四指指尖不耐煩地無聲敲打桌面，一位下屬接受到同事的目光，用力嚥了口唾液才膽敢開口。

「Sir，因為近期阿富汗戰爭而和聯軍的協議計畫讓許多人員被額外指派到其餘工作小組，人員上的減少不得不導致工作的延宕。」

公務員的目光並沒有因為這番解說而軟化，「Authur，我明白現在各單位都處於焦頭爛額的狀況，但是這份報告不應該現在才遞交上來，Anthea請假不在，無人督促你們，不代表你們可以藉此懈怠。」

Authur和另一位同事垂下頭，Mycroft不悅地對著他們擺了擺手，示意他們離開，「下去，去把你們的工作進度追回來，還有，兩個月後我要看到你們小組的檢討報告在我桌上。」

兩名下屬略帶惶恐的向長官頷首，雙雙離開了辦公室，當那扇鐵門被緊掩後，大英帝國的化身這才讓自己吐出一口長氣，他伸出長手一撈，把桌上那份公文抓到自己面前，再次翻開一看，不停的反覆閱讀裡頭文字，眉間皺紋越來越深，他放下塑膠塑料公文夾，將目光移置辦公桌上半闔的筆記型電腦，掀開螢幕，移動鼠標，手指迅速靈活地敲打鍵盤。

Mycroft埋頭在網路世界蒐集資料的同時，深深覺得他越來越厭惡聖誕節和新年。

不知道為什麼，近幾年來，只要一過聖誕節和新年，整顆地球、整個世界、195個國家中手握高權的那幾個強悍大國彷彿不打算給這顆美麗星球簡單又美好的和平，更糟糕的是，Anthea因為前陣子跟隨著他沒日沒夜的忙碌，最終病倒於前來辦公室的途中，一聽到這個消息的Mycroft便毫不猶豫的幫自家好助理請了一個月的長假。

只是還沒到一個禮拜，他就後悔了這個決定，Anthea的存在於Mycroft來說至關重要，雖然Mycroft擁有許多位替代助理，但是沒有一位可以和Anthea的能力相比，至少，如果Anthea仍完美地待在崗位上，這份報告就不會拖到現在才出現在自己手中。

Myroft終於忍不住嘆息，但又只能沉悶地將注意力放回正事上頭。

將近三個小時的埋頭分析，大腦皮層下靠近右方太陽穴的隱隱作痛中斷了男人的思緒，近幾個月來過度稀少的睡眠時間，讓頭痛變得更加猖狂，身體本能的警告也不禁令Mycroft明白自己並非能夠不停運轉的機器，他收回放置在鍵盤上的手，手肘至於桌面，四指抵上額邊，大拇指按揉著疼痛處，闔上雙眼。

他必須迅速解決這件事情才行，那些以極端方式宣揚理念的恐怖組織從未給過政府任何考慮和猶豫的時間，更何況，現在還有一位麻煩製造者，James Moriarty，他不停的搗亂Mycroft的計畫，公務員依舊能在計畫執行的途中，以及Lestrade向Sherlock諮詢的案件裡，看見他細微的蹤跡。

Mycroft眉頭出現細微皺紋，思緒倒帶了一瞬。

_一個簡單易懂的姓氏再次閃現於腦海。_

_Lestrade。_

_一個存於Mycroft人生中僅次於Eurus Holmes的、最糟糕的敗筆。_

_本該已經緊握於掌心，卻因過於鬆懈而溜得毫無痕跡。_

_監視報告上Lestrade和妻子甜蜜的互動和親吻再次顯現於思維殿堂裡，Mycroft隨手一揮，將之扔回屬於Lestrade探長的桃木箱裡。_

_「Mr. Holmes，我從未離開您的掌控。」Lestrade倚靠在寬厚的書櫃旁低聲說道。_

_Mycroft滿是細微紅絲的雙眼直視對方，後者直起身子，雙手交握放在身前。_

_「即使我沒有命定您，即使我有了妻子，我仍舊沒有放棄看顧Sherlock，仍舊沒有放棄提供您相關資訊。」_

_「若是以您的觀點來看，您才是勝者，無需與我有任何情感上的糾葛，又贏得了一位能夠永世照看Sherlock的守護者……」Lestrade頓了頓，「擁有這般良善的我，才是真正的輸家。」_

_Mycroft的神情越漸疏離，他不再將視線放在銀髮男人身上，正當他要抬起右手搜尋資訊，Lestrade接下來的話語卻讓他猛地一頓。_

**_「請好好照顧自己，Mr. Holmes。」_ **

Mycroft瞬間睜開雙眼，止住無用的按揉，在幾秒的停頓之後，他打開抽屜，拿出藥瓶，隨手倒了顆止痛藥，張口藉水一起吞進胃裡。

過多的疲憊跟不適讓他變得軟弱，一年多前的被Lestrade安撫的話語竟然在此刻掠過心頭，Mycroft下顎緊繃，緩緩握緊拳頭又鬆開，嘗試在細微的動作和力道間找回自身的力量，同時，他深深地吸了口氣，彎身拿起置於辦公桌上的電話。

_他得立即解決這個情況，不管是恐怖組織的預謀、還是自身思緒的失控。_

當電話被接通時，Mycroft沉穩地說道，「請幫我接謝林福德。」

「Mycroft，」經過層層轉接，Eurus輕柔的嗓音飄進Mycroft耳裡，「我正在享受你去年給我的聖誕禮物呢。」

「Eurus，」Mycroft握著話筒的手不自覺的加大了力道，「我們這邊收到恐怖組織的襲擊消息。」

「我會好好思考今年的聖誕節禮物，My big brother，」Eurus毫無笑意，Mycroft則是聽見話筒裡傳出清楚的鍵盤敲擊聲，「畢竟，我們都在互相幫忙。」

Holmes家的長子語氣變得壓抑，「我不是那些蠢人。」

鍵盤的聲響消失了，「我只是跟你說說話，別這麼緊張。」

「總之，一旦有什麼消息請立即告知，我應該不用提醒妳隱瞞消息的後果。」Mycroft另一隻手的拇指和食指不停摩娑。

「再見，Mycroft。」Eurus的道別到了語尾是戲謔的輕微上揚。

Mycroft掛斷電話，牙齒咬著頰肉，灰藍瞳孔閃爍出的情緒，複雜且難以解讀和釐清，現在，他只能等待，公務員倚靠到椅背上，半強迫的放鬆自身緊繃的軀幹和思緒，他不是Sherlock，不像他的幼弟會摧殘身體，儘管他也理解目前的狀況已算得上到極限的邊緣，只是還未超過那條閃爍強烈警示的紅線，Mycroft闔上眼簾，暗暗想著短暫的休憩或許能讓指針遠離警戒範圍。

只是短短四十五分鐘後，來自於Lestrade的緊急電話喚醒了淺眠的Mycroft，許久未聽見的男人嗓音依舊低沉如磁石，然而語氣裡頭的不安、自責、難過、懊悔全部混雜在一塊，經由Mycroft下意識的層層分解後一勁子的塞進他的腦袋裡。

**_Sherlock在私自捉捕犯人時受了重傷，目前正在醫院搶救中。_ **

方清醒的睏意沒能讓Mycroft保持他平時的冷靜自持，公務員猛地站起向Lestrade表示待會就到之後，便迅速地抓起桌邊的雨傘和掛在椅背的大衣，快步離開了辦公室，在他坐進轎車，腦袋裡仍舊滿是永遠無法令人安心的弟弟，每每在事情失去控制的關鍵時刻，總有太多回憶從身後捕獲他的全身，罩住他的眼睛，強迫他看清自己的弱小和無能，不過男人所表現出來的僅僅只有那雙緊握木質傘柄而略為泛白和顫抖的手。

當車子來到探長告知Mycroft的醫院，方要下車前往急救室時，手機鈴聲卻在此時打斷了他的行動，是謝林福德的來電。

通話轉接到Eurus的牢房，幼妹輕鬆恰意的嗓音恍若一個拳頭惡狠狠地揍在他的身上。

「恐怖襲擊的日期，3月15日、4月1日還有5月6日，地點皆是在倫敦，嫌疑對象有四十名，資料已經在你的信箱裡。」

Mycroft拿起口袋內的懷表一看又收起。

_僅僅只有一個小時，Eurus就預測到了如此精準的資訊，而他，花了三個小時卻未有一丁點成果。_

「妳是從哪裡預測到這些消息？」

「Well，大家都喜歡的Twitter，我親愛的哥哥，那裏有太多資料可以分析演繹了。」

Mycroft不由得心臟一緊，用力嚥了口口水，他開口，聲音卻克制不住的既乾且扁，「謝謝妳提供的相關消息，妹妹。」

Mycroft幾乎是下意識地想要結束通話，他的手放在車門的握把上。

「你 _ **又**_ 讓Sherlock出事了，對吧？」

「沒有，他很好。」Mycroft收回手，他放棄了離開車子的行動，要是讓Eurus聽見周遭的聲音，這項猜測只會被證實——不，Eurus從不猜測。

她說出的每一句話， **都是事實** 。

Eurus笑了，她發出讓男人感到惱火的輕笑聲，「別想嘗試騙我，Mycroft，我可是比你 _ **聰明許多**_ 的那個，」Mycroft咬緊了牙，「Sherlock出事了，而你現在正坐在車上要去看他，從你的反應和先前不同的背景音來聽就有太多線索可以——」

「Eurus，妳要說什麼？」Mycroft用力地閉上眼睛，聽見自己過於明顯的呼吸聲。

「我只是想 _ **關心**_ 自己的哥哥，Mycroft，我知道他出事了，但是他為何出事？又是因為你的 _ **無能**_ 嗎？還是說——」

過於尖銳的話語如同一把利刃深深劃過Mycroft，令總是淡漠冷靜的男人再也忍不住怒火反抗回擊，「妳殺了他的好朋友！Eurus！是妳讓他重寫了自己的記憶！讓Sherlock變成現在這個樣子！」

Eurus細膩的嗓音頃刻間變得像一陣隱藏著暴虐的寒風，「不，怎麼會是我？親愛的哥哥，我明明那麼清楚的將答案告訴了你們，答案就在歌曲裡。」

「然而整個家裡最有機會解開答案的你卻錯失了拯救Victor Trevor的時機， _ **是你的能力太不足了**_ ，Mycroft，」幼妹的嗓音裡多了憐憫，「即使到現在，你還是解不開那首歌曲。」

「那首歌曲根本毫無意義！妳、」Mycroft驀地止住了話，可是妹妹早已預料到他想道出口的是什麼。

「即使你求我，我也不會將答案告訴你，更何況，你也不可能求我，就因為你那高高在上又脆弱的自尊心，」Eurus再次咧開了嘴，「還是Sherlock有趣多了，真想再和他玩遊戲，聽聽他的笑聲。」

Mycroft聽到最後只覺得心臟發涼，「夠了，Eurus，我不可能再讓妳和Sherlock見面的。」

「你不可能隱瞞他一輩子，My Big Brother，」Eurus頓了頓，「告訴所有人美好的謊言，給予他們童話般的世界，真傻，Mycroft，犧牲自己換取他人的幸福，而這些都只不過是在掩蓋你可悲又可憐的軟弱和無能。」

「 **EURUS HOLMES！** 」Mycroft低吼出聲，他急促的吐息了幾次才繼續說道，「這次的談話到此為止了。」

Mycroft沒等Eurus回覆直接結束通話，車門開闔的聲響比平時大上許多，和幼妹的談話已經耽誤過多的時間，公務員加快步伐，迅速穿越過散亂站在急診室的人群，眼神很快的捕捉到一年多未見的寬厚背影，腳步略顯慌亂的在無人廊道上踱步。

Mycroft忽然覺得幾分鐘前的怒火在此刻被澆熄了些，同時心底深處隱隱不由得浮起幾絲暖意。

在這世上，居然還有人會因為Sherlock的事情而起了與他相同的糟糕感受。

Lestrade聽見Mycroft的腳步聲，他止住無謂的步伐轉過身看向Mycroft，後者則是毫不猶豫地走到探長的面前，當兩雙眼睛終於清楚的倒映出彼此的面容後，Mycroft不禁因為對方糟糕至極的模樣和眼神裡的自責和害怕而怔了一瞬，他聰穎的大腦沒有遲疑的直接從Lestrade身上分析出許多資訊，並彙整成一個清楚明白的事實。

Lestrade為了案件已經有四天沒能回家休息，每日不到五小時的睡眠皆是在蘇格蘭場的辦公桌上渡過，嘗試戒菸約有四個月的時間卻在方才把Sherlock送到醫院後顫抖著手破了戒，不用分析也能知道是Sherlock的莽撞導致他現下的情況，只是現在Lestrade卻因為沒能照顧好幼弟而感到—— _不，Lestrade做得已經足夠多了，遠遠比他這位真正的兄長能給予Sherlock的、_

**_還要好。_ **

Mycroft有些艱難地想出那最後三個字，這個結論不由得令他下意識築起防備的牆，他不應該裸露出這般脆弱給Lestrade看見，所以他快速掩蓋眼中過於明顯的情緒，嘗試讓自己變得平靜、自然。

「Lestrade探長，」Mycroft神情僵硬的對著Lestrade頷首，「Sherlock目前狀況如何？」

Lestrade初始的嗓音有些震顫，但很快地變得平穩，只是他卻下意識的迴避Mycroft，直直地盯著公務員身上的藍領帶，Mycroft為此皺起眉，並在聽完Lestrade的說明後放輕了語氣。

「謝謝你救了Sherlock，Lestrade探長，」一句衷心的道謝，以及，「這並不是你的錯。」

 _Sherlock變成這樣不是你的責任，是_ ——Mycroft握緊傘柄，忍住嘆息並且不願在細想下去。

_今天已經夠糟了，他不應該繼續自我摧殘，尤其是在、_

Mycroft的腦袋倏地停止運作，就在Lestrade怔怔的抬起頭，再次用那雙閃爍人性善良之光的琥珀大眼與他相望時。

那眼裡的一切情緒猛烈地衝擊上他的心頭，恍若有樣巨大物品在堅硬的防護牆給予劇烈的一擊，造成了一道深刻的裂痕，如寶石般燦出光芒的琥珀彷彿帶著溫暖吸引著他，一刻都移不開目光，Mycroft感覺到裂痕正在擴大，他似乎聽見碎裂的聲響混著他越來越快的心跳聲，震耳欲聾。

有那麼一瞬，他幾乎想抬起手，伸手往Lestrade——越來越近的低跟鞋聲響忽地竄進Mycroft的耳裡，理智頃刻間回到腦海拋開方才所感知到的一切軟弱，令他略微慌亂的別開目光。

Mycroft雙手交握於傘柄，站直身體，來者是Lestrade隊伍裡的巡佐，Sally Donovan，帶著Lestrade妻子替他準備的宵夜和換洗衣物，Mycroft為此再次皺眉。

_自己已經抵達醫院，探長大可回家好好休息，為何又要停留於此？_

接下來與Donovan的自我介紹和對方給予自己的回應確實令他有一瞬想拋開應有的修養和禮節，尖銳的回嘴回去，只是Lestrade機靈的阻止了他，Mycroft瞥了一眼女巡佐離去的背影，眼神複雜地注視著低頭翻看紙袋的Lestrade。

_是他的狀況真的明顯到連Lestrade都認為他會吐出毒話，還是Lestrade憑藉著對自己的了解足以明白這一切？_

Mycroft想開口說些什麼，這時急救室的門刷地開啟，方才的所思所想轉瞬間變得不再重要，醫生清楚的解釋Sherlock的狀況後，他的幼弟臉色蒼白的躺在病床被推了出來，看起來脆弱又單薄。

_他究竟還得看到Sherlock這般模樣多少次？即使已經有Lestrade的幫助和關懷，Sherlock為何還是不懂得好好珍惜自己？_

Mycroft跟隨著護理人員的腳步走進之前在車上就已經安排好的高級單人病房，當病房只剩下Holmes兄弟和Lestrade時，長子雙手拄著黑傘，始終沒有將餘光分給Lestrade一絲一毫，下一秒，他打破沉默，告知對方能夠先行回去歇息，然而提著紙袋的Lestrade卻回絕了這個提議，Mycroft因此深深地看向那名銀髮男人。

_為什麼Lestrade總能為Sherlock做到如此？_

_即便他沒有命定上自己，即便Sherlock與他根本毫無關係，而他們只不過是在工作上的合作夥伴？_

_「因為，我擁有您所沒有的，Mr. Holmes，」思維殿堂裡的Lestrade輕聲開口，「我和您不同，從來都不是為了利益和算計而接近他人。」_

Mycroft轉過身將雨傘倚靠在牆邊，落坐於病房一側的沙發中，並提醒Lestrade能夠自行使用浴室，後者好心的拿出一個保鮮盒放在桌上，裡頭是妻子所做的三明治，告訴Mycroft能夠隨意享用，公務員禮貌的頷首，待Lestrade進到浴室後，才毫不掩飾地從肺部吐出疲憊且無助的嘆息。

Mycroft頹下肩膀，他傾身向前，手臂放在大腿，十指鬆鬆的交扣，灰藍倒映著Sherlock的側臉。

他唯一的弟弟此時看起來不怎麼現實，蒼白憔悴的膚色令他的睡顏更顯得脆弱但又帶點乖順，Mycroft不由自主地想起了Victor還沒消失時的Sherlock，那時的Sherlock還會飛奔到他身旁，撲抱住他，毫不介意一個正在吃蛋糕的大兄長可能會故意的把奶油抹到稚嫩的圓臉上。

_只是，那些美好的童年光陰早已在那一天消失不見，不管是Sherlock、Eurus、還是 **他** 。_

已經累積數周的疲累如波濤洶涌的海浪般席捲而上，這項認知，恍若一個極為簡單的輕推，便讓Mycroft像是一座搖搖欲墬的建築物傾身倒塌、瞬間崩毀。

Mycroft完全陷入過往的回憶裡，糟糕的、傷人的、痛苦的……Mycroft有時十分怨恨自己高超的記憶力，有時卻又無可自拔的沉溺於此，好比現在，他宛若在把那些潰爛的傷口用刀直接割開，半是難受半是享受的看著流淌而出的大量鮮血，像是被人緊緊抓住了心臟，又像是一種再也清楚不過的清楚警告。

_記住這些悔恨，Mycroft，是你犯下了那麼多的錯。_

_「然而整個家裡最有機會解開答案的你卻錯失了拯救Victor Trevor的時機， **是你的能力太不足了** ，Mycroft，即使到現在，你還是解不開那首歌曲。」_

_如果他的能力足夠強大，Eurus和Sherlock就不會變成現在這個樣子。_

太過沉浸於思緒裡的Mycroft沒有發現Lestrade早已清洗完畢倚靠在牆邊，他的目光從Sherlock的側臉移到手上，拇指互相摩娑。

「這是我的錯，若是我能夠照顧好Sherlock、」

當自己破碎的嗓音飄進耳裡的同時，Mycroft忽地發現浴室裡再也沒有傳來水聲，而這就表示Lestrade已經梳洗完畢回到了病房裡。

Mycroft倏地闔上了嘴，沉重地閉起了眼。

_他的警戒和防備居然糟糕到這種地步。_

Mycroft咒罵自己的同時，他聽見Lestrade再次走向浴室的腳步聲，然後，一聲低低迴繞的狼吟從裡頭傳出。

Mycroft倏地睜開雙眼並直起身體，在一隻如大型犬大小般的美麗銀狼從浴室裡走出，以極為優雅的步伐和姿態走到他的身旁用有著柔順銀毛的頭蹭向Mycroft的小腿時，男人眼裡的訝異都沒有消失。

_Lestrade這是在安慰他？用著狼族的型態？_

Mycroft生平第一次覺得大腦的運作是如此困難。

「我、」Mycroft頓了頓，嘗試讓嗓音變回平時的無色無波，「Lestrade，我並不需要安慰。」

然而銀狼只是淡淡地抬頭，抬起前腳放在Mycroft的大腿，後腳向上站直，輕柔的蹭過他的面頰，Mycroft還未能對於這次行動有什麼實質上的反應，銀狼就直接跳到了Mycroft的腿上。

「等等、」

從未被大型動物如此對待過的Mycroft瞬間僵硬起來，他不得不張開雙手，和自主把大半重量都落在沙發握把的銀狼相望，下一秒，銀狼柔順的蹭進了他的脖頸。

柔軟的絨毛、溫暖的體溫、平穩的吐息，Mycroft無法克制的深吸了口氣，思緒不禁跟著回想起兩年多前Lestrade在他的車上轉變成銀狼的記憶，那時的Lestrade根本不願讓他看見自身的狼族模樣，為什麼現在卻又願意——

_思維殿堂裡，Lestrade的低聲呢喃竄進耳中，「或許，是我早就命定了您，只是為了逃避這項事實，狼狽地和同族結了婚。」_

這句話讓Mycroft頃刻間找回了原本控制力強大的自己，灰藍變得冰冷且難以靠近。

_又是一句極為貼近的耳語，「這需要證實，Holmes們總是喜歡講求證據、實事求是，所以，Mr. Holmes，看著我的眼睛，感受我的心跳。」_

銀狼退回到原本位置，Mycroft再次和那雙晶瑩透亮的琥珀狼眼互望，他沒有放過被棕色包裹住的深黑瞳孔微微放大的跡象。

_「瞳孔放大，」Lestrade語氣平靜，「接下來，您得變得柔軟些，將手放到我的胸口上。」_

Mycroft照做了，灰藍裡的冷漠漸漸消逝，置於半空中的雙手移動到銀狼柔滑的毛皮之上，一下又一下的輕柔地撫摸背脊，另一手緊貼頸側隨後緩緩滑至胸膛處，Mycroft靜默地感受掌心下結實有力又跳動迅速的生命力。

_「心跳加快，Bingo。」_

這聲音聽起來毫無歡意，卻讓Mycroft的胸口倏地炸出一道極為猛烈、能說得上是慶祝勝利的狂喜。

**_他沒有失敗。_ **

**_Lestrade確實命定了他。_ **

Mycroft終於張開口，嗓音是如此的自然、柔和，「謝謝你，Lestrade。」

他看見耳朵輕微抖動的銀狼眼神愉悅地闔上眼簾，毫不遲疑地將整個身軀往他的方向靠去。

_而他也在思維殿堂裡看見站得與他極為靠近、胸膛緊貼胸膛的Lestrade逐漸轉變成那隻聖潔的銀狼，無情的鐵鍊再次從角落竄出直接俐落的銬住了牠的四肢。_

_思維殿堂裡的Mycroft。_

現實裡的Mycroft。

他們同時微微地勾起嘴角，張手抱住眼前的銀狼，後者輕輕用黑鼻碰觸Mycroft的面頰，自願性的將頭蹭進Mycroft的脖頸之中。

_「 **果然，擁有你，是我此生最大榮幸。** 」_

這是現實中雙手抱著銀狼的Mycroft沒有說出口的話語。


End file.
